Les signes du Destin ?
by Schplaaf
Summary: <html><head></head>Le destin, vous y croyez ? Oui? Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à y voir plus clair alors... Non? Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas, enfin jusqu'à ce que le destin décide que je devais rencontrer Edward Cullen. All Humans. Chapitre 15 enfin en ligne !</html>
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après au moins deux ans d'attente, je me lance... J'avais envie d'écrire cette histoire depuis très longtemps mais je ne m'estimais pas prête pour ça. Je crois que je ne le suis toujours pas mais j'me jette à l'eau. Donc voici ma première fiction, qui est en fait plus pour moi une thérapie qu'autre chose. Je ne m'attarderais pas sur le sujet, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même un peu, je vous dis à bientôt (enfin si ça vous plait biensur, je ne publies pas que pour le plaisir d'occuper de la place...). =)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Externe<strong>

Bella était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond comme s'il renfermait une énigme indéchiffrable. C'était un peu son impression d'ailleurs, elle réfléchissait. Elle pensait à tout ce qui l'avait amenée là, à tout ce qui _les_ avaient amenés là. Elle se disait que c'était étrange, étrange parce qu'elle pensait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici (pas grand chose d'intéressant en soi) l'avait amenée à ce moment-là. Ce moment où pour la première fois au lycée de Forks _il_ lui avait adressé la parole. Étrange, comme le fait qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne plus y penser et qu'en une phrase, _lui_, avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublie...

Vous vous perdez un peu? Normal, Bella se disait souvent que si quelqu'un pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il ou elle serait de toute façon très vite lassé(e) tellement elle s'emmêlait elle-même les pinceaux. Et alors, indéniablement elle y repensa avec toutefois beaucoup moins de peine et de nostalgie que quelques mois auparavant...

_**Flash-back:**_

_« Isabella Swan, unique fille du shérif de Forks rentre dans sa petite bourgade natale »; ça aurait pu être le titre du journal ce jour-là si Charlie Swan ne l'avait pas formellement empêché en songeant immédiatement que Bella n'apprécierait pas du tout. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas tord ; Bella n'aimait pas être le centre de toutes les attentions de plus, il n'y avait rien à célébrer dans le fait qu'elle quittait une ville où le soleil règne en maître toute l'année pour une autre ou la pluie y est reine! D'un autre côté, elle ne regrettait pas ce choix, contradiction me direz-vous? Non pas pour Bella..._

_C'est ainsi qu'en cette belle matinée (pluvieuse donc) que Bella se retrouva devant le lycée de Forks en espérant ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Étrangement (pour vous peut-être) elle essaya de se persuader que mettre un pied devant l'autre sous la pluie ne l'amènerait pas forcément à faire une rencontre précipitée avec le sol. En s'armant de courage elle sortit de la voiture de Charlie, elle avait demandé à son père de la conduire plus tôt au lycée sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas se perdre, en réalité ce n'était pas la seule raison, elle ne voulait pas vraiment que tout le monde la voie dans la voiture du shérif Swan dès son premier jour._

_Bella arriva en classe sans encombres mais le professeur d'instruction civique avait sans doute un peu de retard, les élèves en profitèrent donc pour former un magnifique brouhaha et Bella se rendit compte que, enfin non, elle le savait déjà en fait mais elle gardait un espoir malheureusement vain: tout le monde se connaissait déjà même si c'était la première année de lycée et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Parmi tout ce chahut, Bella réussi à entendre qu'on l'appelait et en se disant qu'il serait fort impoli de faire la sourde oreille le jour de son arrivée et de risquer de se faire remarquer plus encore, elle se retourna._

__ **Isabella c'est bien ça?** Demanda la voix, un jeune homme en fait qui parlait à Bella._

__ **Je... Hum... Oui, je préfères Bella en fait mais euh...** Ça, c'est moi tout craché se dit-elle avec agacement._

__ **Oh, Bella alors. Est-ce que tout va bien, tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise? On ne te mangeras pas ne t'inquiètes pas.** Bella rougit, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cacher ce genre de choses, elle fit un sourire quoiqu'un peu crispé au jeune homme qui lui répondit par un sourire éclatant qui la surprit quelque peu et là, miracle le professeur arriva enfin ce qui donnait à Bella une fabuleuse excuse pour prendre congé de son camarade._

_Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Bella se sentait mieux dans son nouvel environnement, ou du moins elle ne s'y sentait plus aussi mal qu'au premier jour. C'était grâce à Sam en fait, oui, elle avait appris par la suite que le jeune homme au sourire éclatant s'appelait Sam et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien à son grand étonnement; c'est que Bella n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on qualifiait de «sociable». Mais Sam l'avait intégrée à son groupe d'amis et ça se passait plutôt bien. _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Bella qui était encore passionnée par l'énigme du plafond de sa chambre, songea à la facilité avec laquelle, quelques jours plus tard elle était sortie avec Sam. Débuta alors une période que Bella, aujourd'hui encore avait du mal à définir. En soit, elle avait été heureuse, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, pas tout de suite non, mais quelques semaines plus tard, Sam devint bizarre, lointain et peu disponible. Bella, avec le recul, se disait qu'elle avait probablement toujours su qu'il y avait un problème mais sa relation avec Sam ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Sam était adorable et Bella s'en voulait de croire que ça n'allait pas entre eux, à chaque dispute Sam venait s'excuser quelques heures après en lui répétant combien il l'aimait. Tout ça sonnait faux biensur mais Bella croyait être amoureuse de Sam et il lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était importante pour lui; alors avec ça et le fait que ça ne changeait pas grand chose à sa vie, Bella resta avec Sam pendant à peu près 7 mois, 7 selon lui, 6 selon elle en fait. En effet, au bout de 6 mois, Bella avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle était le dindon de la farce, entre Jessica qui depuis un certain temps ne lui adressait plus la parole et souriait d'une façon étrange, presque malsaine à Bella quand celle-ci était avec Sam, Sam qui se faisait toujours plus distant et toujours plus adorable avec elle (ce qui cachait forcément quelque chose, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?), l'abominable impression aussi que les gens chuchotaient constamment et arrêtaient brusquement quand elle était là, et les rumeurs farfelues (se disait-elle pour se rassurer) que Sam et Jessica étaient un peu trop proches; Bella en avait eu assez. Elle décida alors de mettre fin à cette pseudo-relation. Sam, lui n'était pas de son avis et ne voyait aucune raison de rompre alors il continuait de lui envoyer des messages et de l'attendre à la fin des cours. Ce qui au début, n'embêtait pas vraiment Bella, devint agaçant puis très vite, très agaçant alors Bella lui fit clairement comprendre que pour elle tout était fini. Après ça, Sam ne lui adressa plus la parole, Bella était à la fois soulagée et triste, triste parce qu'il la faisait beaucoup rire mine de rien et qu'avec lui, elle avait pour une fois l'impression d'être comme toutes les autres adolescentes, celles qui connaissent leur premier amour...

Pas plus tard que deux semaines après, Bella se félicita en même temps qu'elle se donna des gifles intérieures pour avoir rompu avec Sam quelques temps auparavant; elle se félicita parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que les rumeurs farfelues n'étaient ni rumeurs, ni farfelues et que Jessica et Sam étaient bel et bien ensemble; et elle se serait bien giflé parce que mince il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour se l'avouer !

Bella se serait bien disputé avec Jessica, juste pour la forme se disait-elle mais au fond, elle s'en fichait royalement qu'ils soient ensemble ou non alors elle laissa simplement passer cette histoire et essaya de ne plus y penser. Certes elle s'en fichait, mais il lui était beaucoup plus difficile d'oublier, elle avait passer tellement de temps avec lui, ils avaient partagé tellement de choses et ils s'entendaient si bien qu'elle avait du mal à se séparer définitivement de ces souvenirs. Dans le fond c'était surement ça, peu lui importait ce qu'il faisait, Bella était juste attachée aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun et ça la rendait folle, elle voulait oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à cette période mais sa tête était très capricieuse et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête (une tête qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête? Oui, oui c'est bien ce qu'elle se disait! Vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression vous? Baah, elle était étrange, ce n'était pas une nouveauté!).

Entre Bella et Charlie, les choses se passaient bien mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait avant d'arriver, c'est vrai après des mois sans se voir elle se disait que le voir tous les jours la mettrait mal à l'aise, elle avait tord, en partie du moins. Charlie aussi était très mal à l'aise au début mais ils avaient réussi à adopter un rythme de vie qui leur convenait. Bella et Charlie n'étaient jamais très expressifs en ce qui concernait leurs vies respectives mis à part quelques banalités; c'est donc tout à fait normal que Charlie ne savait absolument rien de la relation-pas-du-tout-sérieuse-en-fin-de-compte que sa fille entretenait avec Sam, n'étant pas souvent là à cause de son métier de shérif et en prenant en compte aussi que Bella ne considérait pas leur relation comme assez importante pour pouvoir l'inviter chez elle, lui présenter son père ou mieux encore, l'inviter à dormir (le chef Swan en aurait fait une syncope le pauvre!). Charlie n'en su donc rien jusqu'au jour où étant parti pêcher avec ses meilleurs amis, le sujet fut abordé. Une fois rentré Charlie voulu en parler avec Bella mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire et surtout ce qu'il devait lui dire c'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa et qu'au cours d'une conversation sur le lycée, Charlie demanda à Bella:

_ **Je, enfin... euhm... j'ai... euh appris que tu fréquentais Sam Uley, je... enfin je sais que ça ne me regardes pas mais … euh fais attention à t...** Dit Charlie en bégayant légèrement.

_ **C'est fini, Char... euh papa. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu as fini de manger? Je peux débarrasser?** Le coupa Bella brusquement n'ayant aucune envie de parler de lui avec son père.

C'est en débarrassant la table et en faisant la vaisselle que Bella se demandait comment Charlie était au courant et puis en décidant que de toute façon ça n'était pas important puisque tout le monde connaissait tout le monde ici, elle monta faire ses devoirs et alla se coucher.

Au lycée, elle restait surtout à la bibliothèque n'ayant tout de même pas très envie de voir Jessica et Sam roucouler. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère contre eux mais il était hors de question que Bella soit témoin à leur mariage! Elle rigola à cette pensée, Sam et Jessica se marier ! _Tu dis vraiment des bêtises parfois, il faut te soigner ma fille!_ C'est ce à quoi Bella pensait quand elle vit Jessica approcher, celle-ci étalait un large sourire mais le fit disparaître (peut-être essayait-elle de le faire disparaître, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'elle donna à Bella), elle se planta devant Bella un peu mal à l'aise. Bella qui n'avait levé les yeux qu'une demi-seconde quand elle avait entendu des talons claquer sur le sol se replongea immédiatement dans son livre. _Si elle vient vraiment me parler, je ne vais quand même pas lui faciliter la tâche et l'accueillir avec les trompettes et les bras ouverts ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle aura au moins vu que je ne lui accorde pas plus d'importance que ça..._ à peine Bella avait fini son monologue intérieur que Jessica dit un peu trop fort pour la bibliothécaire qui haussa les sourcils et toussa de manière très discrète:

_ **Bonjour Bella, tu... enfin je veux dire... est-ce que … est-ce que ça va?**

_ **Hum hum**. Répondit Bella sans lever les yeux

_ **Je... écoute ça me fait bizarre que tu ne sois plus avec nous et les gars pensent que je devais venir te parler alors euh me voilà. Je leur ai répété que ce n'était certainement pas ma faute si tu ne trainais plus avec nous, c'est vrai quoi, tu m'avais dis toi-même que Samydoudou était distant avec toi alors euh... pourquoi ce serait de ma faute? T'es d'accord n'est-ce pas? Ça me rassures parce que tu sais j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous tu vois... Samychéri enfin je veux dire Sam il est désolé tu sais mais nous deux ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça sans qu'on s'y attende! Et je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de nouveau mon amie, tu es de nouveau mon amie n'est-ce pas? Oui, oui c'est sûr; enfin bref en tant qu'amie je me dois de te dire qu'avec Samy tout se passe merveilleusement bien, il est tellement gentil tu sais, tu devrais voir comme il est adorable avec moi! Et je …**

_ **Hum hum**, la coupa Bella.

_ **Euhm, moui, alors tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi? Les gars seront contents de te voir et puis au moins ils ne diront plus que c'est de ma faute, ils me ficheront la paix! Comme, tu sais...**

_ **Non. Merci je préfères rester là.** Bella se disait que la couper une première fois aurait suffi mais visiblement non...

_ **Bien au moins j'aurai fais tout mon possible. Et bien à bientôt Bella, tu sais ça me fait très plaisir qu'on soit à nouveau amies et que tu acceptes ma relation avec Samychou! C'est tellement une bonne nouvelle pour moi...**

_ **Mademoiselle Stanley, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ici alors si vous voulez lire ou travailler, asseyez-vous, prenez un livre et taisez-vous!** Bella aurait presque embrasser la bibliothécaire sur le coup pour l'avoir sauvé d'un énième monologue de Jessica.

_ **Lire? Oulala Madame, il vous faut des vacances, je ne lis pas sauf si vous avez des magazines people, vous savez on dit que Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart sont …** Oh mon dieu se dit Bella, c'est reparti !

_ **Mademoiselle Stanley! Vous connaissez la sortie n'est-ce pas? C'est la même porte que celle par laquelle vous êtes entrée, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué...** Fit la bibliothécaire légèrement énervée, Bella cru même entendre un _«Même pour vous»_ mais elle n'en était pas sûre, les chaussures de Jessica étaient bien trop bruyantes. Néanmoins, la bibliothécaire fit un petit sourire à Bella qui rougit et répondit par un petit sourire malgré elle.

Heureusement pour Bella, les vacances arrivèrent très vite après cette «réconciliation». Elle allait donc passer un mois et demi à Jacksonville chez sa mère Renée et son beau-père Phil. En arrivant à l'aéroport (après avoir rassuré Charlie une dizaine de fois qui ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule) Bella croisa une paire d'émeraudes qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, le propriétaire de ces yeux magnifiques lui fit un petit sourire et elle rougit. Oui oui, elle était, pour son plus grand malheur, de ces gens qui rougissent très facilement... Mais le plus gênant dans cette situation est qu'après avoir tourné la tête, Bella était persuadée de connaître ce garçon mais impossible de savoir qui il était. Pire encore, elle se serait giflé immédiatement (si elle n'avait pas été dans un aéroport) pour avoir croisé l'inconnu en question et ne jamais avoir remarqué ses yeux. Plus frustrant encore (eh oui il s'en passait des choses dans la tête de la demoiselle!) elle n'avait jeté qu'un très rapide coup d'œil au reste de son visage et c'était totalement insuffisant pour être sûre de son identité. Bella qui d'habitude n'oubliait pas un visage était très préoccupée par cet inconnu et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi heure de vol que, comme par magie elle trouva enfin de qui il s'agissait. Elle se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Angela et Jessica quand celle-ci lui adressait encore la parole...

_**Flash-back :**_

_Un jour alors qu'elle discutait avec Angela et Jessica, cette dernière étant une fille un peu superficielle que Sam lui avait présenté, Bella entendit pour la première fois parler de Jacob Black et aussi d'Edward Cullen. Ces deux-là disait Jessica étaient «à tomber», ce qui attira l'attention de Bella en fait c'est qu'une autre fille qu'elle avait connue grâce à Sam confirma les dires de Jessica. C'était Angela, celle avec qui Bella s'entendait le mieux dans le groupe (après Sam bien évidemment), Angela était un peu timide et réservée elle aussi c'est pour cette raison que Bella fut étonnée de l'entendre dire:_

__ **Si seulement il n'y avait que ça!** Angela sourit et Bella la regarda étrangement, elle repris alors_

_**Ne me regardes pas comme ça Bella! D'ailleurs tu ne le ferais pas si tu savais de qui je parles, Jacob et Edward sont tous les deux très beaux, très intelligents, très gentils de ce qu'on en sait, célibataires mais le plus important est sans doute qu'ils sont comme frères, ils disent toujours qu'à eux deux, ils se complètent et n'ont besoin de rien ni de personne d'autre...**_

__ **Mais mon dieu, j'aimerais tellement qu'Edward ait besoin de moi! Je l'aiderais avec plaisir!** Coupa Jessica, des étoiles plein les yeux._

__ **Jacob non plus n'est pas mal... **Souffla Angela en rougissant et en baissant légèrement la tête._

__ **Oui c'est certain ! Avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux noirs et son torse qu'on imagine très bien malgré ses t-shirts... Arghh il est à croquer ! Mais Edward ! La peau plus claire, ses yeux verts absolument à tomber et mon dieu ses cheveux ! Bella tu vois obligatoirement de qui je veux parler n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, impossible de ne pas les remarquer même en étant arrivée depuis 2 semaines !**_

__ __**Mhhm Mhmm, je vois...**__ Dit Bella sans réellement voir de quoi Jessica et Angela parlaient. Bella à vrai dire était dans ses pensées, pensées toutes dirigées, soit dit en passant, vers un jeune homme au sourire éclatant ... Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblaient Edward ou Jacob; Bella avait en fait arrêter de suivre la conversation après «Jacob et Edward sont tous les deux très bla, bla, bla...»._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prêter un peu plus d'attention à cette conversation; cela lui aurait évité de passer une demi-heure à jouer aux devinettes toute seule. Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose; elle avait passé un petit peu (beaucoup) plus d'une demi-heure (pour être tout à fait honnête) à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Sam, c'était une bonne chose non? Elle était en train d'oublier! Non ? Non d'accord...

La vérité c'est que Bella pensait encore beaucoup à Sam, elle se disait qu'il ne servait à rien d'en discuter avec sa mère, après tout c'était du passé... C'était sans compté sur la perspicacité de Renée, elle connaissait bien sa fille et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Renée voulait laisser du temps à Bella pour «la laisser s'installer et ne pas la brusquer» comme Phil ne cessait de lui répéter, mais au bout de deux jours, c'en fut trop et elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Bella qui avait parlé à sa mère «d'un garçon» au cours de l'année scolaire lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails et regretta aussitôt qu'elle eut fini. Renée se leva furieuse, elle criait combien «c'était un imbécile» et «elle une pouffe-excuse-mon-langage-ma-chérie» et que Bella trouverait mieux qu'eux deux réunis, elle ajouta aussi qu'elle allait appeler Charlie pour qu'il les arrêtent sous prétexte de trahison horrible ou quelque chose dans ce genre, ce qui amusa un peu Bella et la voyant sourire, sa mère se détendit et se rassit. Après cette conversation qui fit du bien à Bella, elle passa un mois et demi sans encombres sous le soleil de la Floride (enfin sous le parasol, son chapeau et ses lunettes... ben quoi? Elle allait attraper des coups de soleil!).

Bella, toujours allongée sur son lit repensa à cet été et à la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à quitter sa mère et Phil. Il y a maintenant 4 mois qu'elle était de retour à Forks et elle se disait que rien, même des heures entières à parler avec sa mère n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qui l'attendait à la rentrée... Elle repensa soudainement à ce qu'elle se disait avant d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé «_Ce moment où pour la première fois au lycée de Forks _il_ lui avait adressé la parole. Étrange, comme__ le fait qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne plus y penser et qu'en un regard, une phrase, _lui_, avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'elle l'oublie.._», à ce moment là Bella sourit, vous pensiez que _lui _était en fait Sam? Vous vous trompez, et c'est pour cette raison que Bella souriait... Quand je vous disais que cette fille était barge !


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Externe :**

Ohh vous êtes encore là vous ? Je vous ai pourtant dit que Bella était barge non ? Si, ah, vous devez sûrement vouloir connaître la suite alors... Non en fait, je sais qu'il y en a qui sont encore là juste parce que Jessica (qui, à mon avis, n'est pas un avis fiable, m'enfin...), je disais donc, juste parce qu'elle a dit que Jacob et Edward étaient beaux ! Si, si, je sais que c'est pour ça ! Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture...

Bella, assise au beau milieu du salon se demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à Jacksonville. C'est vrai quoi, elle y est restée un mois et demi et n'a pas vu le temps passer, à peine deux jours qu'elle est de retour à Forks et déjà elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Son sac pour la rentrée ? Fait. La vaisselle, la lessive ? Fait et fait. Faire à manger ? Fait. Pour deux jours. Au moins.

Elle se décide alors à appeler Angela, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis au moins, oula depuis au moins, un jour ! Et d'un autre côté, Angela Weber était sa seule vraie amie alors ça ne compte pas vraiment disons...

_ **Allo ?**

**_ Angie c'est Bella. Est-ce que ça va ?**

_ **Hey Bella, ça fait au moins un éternité ! Ça va ça va et toi ? Est-ce que tu t'ennuies déjà du soleil ? **Rigola la jeune fille

_ **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! **Lui confia Bella, **ça te dirais de passer chez moi, ou d'aller faire un tour ?**

**_ Oui, d'accord pas de soucis, je serais chez toi dans un quart d'heure on verra ensuite ce qu'on fait si tu veux...**

**_ Ok à tout à l'heure alors !**

En attendant qu'Angela arrive, Bella alla se préparer pour sortir. Rien d'extraordinaire, Bella n'était pas très portée mode mais elle fit tout de même un petit effort, un pantacourt en jean brut, un t-shirt style marin, ses éternelles converses et un petit gilet blanc (Forks n'avait malheureusement, aucune notion du mot été).

Quand elle alla à la salle de bain pour essayer de résoudre le problème « cheveux » elle souffla en pensant que non, décidément, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne fit donc pas grand chose et puis de toute façon, Angela était là. Non, non ce n'était pas une excuse pitoyable pour avoir bonne conscience quant à son désastre capillaire!

Elle descendit les marches en vitesse en oubliant comment elle s'appelait. Je vous assure que c'est important quand on s'appelle Bella Swan et comme je l'avais prédis... BOUM, Bella finit sa course sur les fesses au bas des escaliers. Un énorme « Aiiiiie ! » retentit et Angela de l'autre côté de la porte s'inquiéta vraiment mais entrer sans qu'on ne l'y invite euh, chez le shérif en plus, le pasteur Weber en ferait sûrement toute une affaire. Décidant finalement qu'il se pourrait que Bella se soit vraiment fait mal, elle était sur le point de saisir la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Bella, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés et une main dans son dos. « On peut y aller » souffla Bella.

Les deux amies après avoir rit de la maladresse exceptionnelle de Bella décidèrent de faire une petite balade à pieds, rien de très précis, c'était juste histoire de papoter et de se voir. Plutôt que de choisir la forêt qui était pourtant juste à côté de chez Bella, elles préféraient marcher jusqu'au centre ville et se poser quelque part.

C'est en allant au centre ville donc, que Bella appris que Jessica et Sam n'étaient plus ensemble, « **Quelle surprise ! C'est très étonnant !** » glissa Bella ironique. Angela entra dans son jeu et répondit avec une pointe de tristesse « **Oh toi aussi, tu voulais être témoin à leur mariage ? **». Les filles passèrent leur après-midi à rigoler et à parler de sujets et d'autres. Bella qui n'avait jamais été une grande fan des « Soirées Pyjama entre filles » se surprit à penser que ça ne devait pas être si terrible si l'on était avec les bonnes personnes et Angela en faisait assurément partie.

Elles arrivèrent au café que les « jeunes » de cette ville fréquentaient et s'installèrent à une table, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et à peine fut-il parti que Bella se souvint immédiatement de la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle depuis deux jours qu'elle était de retour à Forks, pour ne pas avoir ce type de conversation avec ce type de personnes :

_ **Hey Bella ! Angela, comment ça va les filles ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, comment se ****passent vos vacances ? **Mike, un autre garçon de la « bande » de Sam que Bella avait rencontré dès le premier jour. Mike était une espèce de coqueluche, pas une star du lycée non, c'était... Euhm comment dire, Mike était « carrément craquant ». Ce n'est pas Bella qui le disait, non certainement pas ! Je veux dire, non Bella ne pensait pas ça de Mike. C'est Jessica qui le disait à qui voulait l'entendre mais surtout pas à lui (je vous avait dit que l'avis de cette fille n'était pas une référence...). Toujours est-il qu'elle faisait part à tout le monde de son béguin pour lui même à Sam (qui n'en disait pas un mot, ce mec aussi est étrange!). Bella n'avait jamais osé en parler directement à Jessica mais elle était persuadée qu'un claquement de doigt de Mike et Jessica l'aurait suivi au Zimbabwe et elle était quasi certaine aussi que Jessica n'était pas la seule.

Mais assez étrangement et aussi incompréhensible que ce fut pour Bella, Mike semblait être intéressé par la fille du shérif. Bella ne vous l'aurait sûrement pas dit comme cela mais parlons clairement, il aurait bien aimé prendre la place de Sam. Elle se disait au début qu'elle inventait des choses puis elle pensa que ce n'était que parce qu'elle était déjà prise que Mike la voulait, elle, mais avant les vacances Mike avait commencé à avoir un comportement bizarre avec elle. Il semblait l'attendre à la fin des cours et cherchait toujours un moyen de rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle sans les autres, sans Sam, un cahier oublié dans la classe à l'autre bout du lycée quand ils étaient tous sur le parking en train de rentrer, un truc très important à aller chercher dans sa voiture pendant la pause bref toutes les excuses y étaient passées. L'été était arrivé vite mais en y repensant, Bella se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle releva la tête pour saluer Mike.

_ **Mike ! Ça va et toi ? Tu es venu tout seul ? **Demanda Angela ce qui arrangea Bella, avec un peu de chance elle n'aurait même pas à parler...

_ **Non... Enfin si... Enfin, je suis là avec mon petit cousin qui s'en va demain alors je lui fait un dernier petit tour de Forks. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en Floride cet été Bella, c'était bien ?**

**_ Oh je... Oui, oui très bien merci.**

**_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. **Fit Mike avec un très (trop) grand sourire. **Tu sais Bella, il y a ce film qui vient de sortir, j'me disais, enfin si tu veux on peut aller le voir... Ensemble, si ça te dis...?**

**_ Oui, enfin je veux dire, pourquoi pas ce serait sympa. **Bella voyait que le sourire de Mike s'élargissait – comment est-ce possible, se dit-elle? – et puis elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait en tête mais plutôt : **Il faudrait demander aux autres s'ils sont d'accord. Angela ça te dis un ciné tous ensemble ? **Bella accentua sur le « tous ensemble » pour que Mike comprenne bien cette fois-ci.

_** Ouais bien sûr, quand vous voulez ! **Angela se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant Bella qui la suppliait des yeux, le pauvre Mike pensait-elle.

**_ Génial ! Et bien on voit avec le reste de la bande et on fait ça ! **Bella, beaucoup plus soulagée que trente secondes auparavant.

_ **Euh... oui, je... d'accord. Mon... Euh, cousin m'appelle. Y aller. À plus... filles. **Ce sont les seuls derniers sons que l'on entendit de la part de Mike qui partit rejoindre son petit cousin, la tête basse et les pieds trainant au sol.

Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Angela reprit très vite une gorgée de sa boisson pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire et Bella lui fit les gros yeux.

_ **Angie ! Il pourrait nous entendre enfin t'entendre puisque moi, je n'ai rien fait ! **Rouspéta Bella

_ **Rien fait ? Haha ! Mais Bella tu lui a brisé le cœur au pauvre petit Newton ! Haha !**

**_ Arrête d'exagérer Angela, il... Je ne lui ai pas brisé le coeur d'accord ? Je... Je pensais qu'il avait compris... La dernière fois... **Confessa Bella toute rougissante.

_ **Hahaha ! Oui c'est vrai que c'était déjà assez comique la dernière fois mais là, on atteint des sommets Bella ! Haha ! **Angela ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire alors Bella la laissa se calmer et repensa à la fameuse dernière fois...

_**Flashback : **_

_Bella était dans le parking avec Angela, vers la fin du mois de mai. Elles attendaient que Ben, un garçon de la bande et qui plaisait un peu (ahem ahem) à Angela sorte de son dernier cours. Ben qui avait sa voiture depuis peu, s'était proposé de raccompagner les deux jeunes filles. Angela et Bella étaient donc dans le parking quand elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par Mike :_

__ **Salut les filles !**_

_**_ Mike ! Tu n'es pas rentré avec les garçons ? **Demanda poliment Bella._

__ **Non je rentre avec Ben, comme on avait tous les deux sport en dernier cours, il a proposé de me déposer. **_

_Bella et Angela se regardèrent discrètement en pensant à la même chose, tous les jours, Mike rentrait avec Sam et Tyler ce dernier ayant déjà sa voiture. Et ce midi, quand Ben avait demandé à Bella et Angela si ça les dérangeait de l'attendre un peu, le temps qu'il prenne une douche et se change après le sport, Mike avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour demander si c'était Ben qui les déposait. Ben un peu surpris répondit par l'affirmative et Mike sourit en soufflant à Ben « j'ai un service à te demander... ». Sur le coup, personne n'y a fait attention même si tout le monde avait assisté à la scène mais maintenant ça paraissait un peu évident. Mike n'habitait pas très loin du lycée en voiture, après le sport il partait habituellement le premier encore en tenue et rentrait directement chez lui._

__ **Oh d'accord, je suppose qu'on va devoir se serrer un peu à l'arrière Bell's. **Dit Angela en souriant_

__ **Ben vous dépose aussi ? **Demanda Mike en faisant semblant de n'être au courant de rien._

__ **Oui, il nous l'a proposé ce midi alors... **Répondit Angela_

__ **Toi aussi Bella ? **Répliqua Mike plus intéressé_

__ **Oui oui.**_

_**_ Oh et ben, je peux aller à l'arrière Angela si ça te dérange ? **Demanda Mike très gentleman tout à coup_

__ **Non, ça ne me dérange pas, je rigolais ne t'en fais pas. Mais merci c'est gentil. **_

**_ _Si, si je vais aller à l'arrière, tu n'auras qu'à aller devant à côté de Ben. J'insiste Angela, ça me fais plaisir. _**_Sur ce coup là au moins, Bella et Angela le crurent sur parole. Angela fit un petit air désolé à Bella et répondit :_

__ _**_Très bien, merci Mike._**

_Ben arriva quelques instants après cette conversation et tout ce petit monde monta en voiture. Il fut un peu étonné de voir Mike monter derrière et puis un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et il sourit en s'installant lui-même à sa place._

__ __**On peut déposer d'abord les filles si tu veux Ben, ça ne me dérange pas... **__Fit remarquer Mike, Ben alla donc en direction de chez Bella au lieu de s'arrêter chez Mike._

__ __**Il y a cette nouvelle comédie qui est sortie au cinéma, Bella ça te dirait de la voir ? **__Balança Mike sans délicatesse aucune._

__ __**Je... En fait, je n'aime pas beaucoup les comédies Mike, désolée. **__Bella ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas_

__ __**On peut aller voir autre chose si tu veux, il y a aussi un film fantastique et un film d'horreur ou même un dessin animé si c'est ce que tu veux voir. **__Dit Mike en riant, pas inquiet du tout quant à la réponse de Bella, la vraie..._

_**_ Euhm, non c'est gentil Mike mais tu sais le cinéma en ce moment... Je n'en ai pas très envie, je suis désolée. Peut-être une autre fois ? **__Demanda Bella en espérant que cette fois-ci il lâcherait l'affaire._

__ __**Oh oui, d'accord pas de soucis Bella. **__Pendant la pause qu'il fit après cette phrase, Bella se dit que oui, il avait lâché l'affaire et c'était très bien comme ça... HA ! __**On peut aller à la patinoire alors ou même au bowling ? Enfin c'est comme tu veux, je te laisse choisir l'endroit. **__Fit Mike tout sourire. Bella qui était juste derrière Ben, vit Angela pouffer de rire et se cacher les mains dans la tête. Elle crut même voir les épaules de Ben tressauter._

__ __**Non ! Je... Excuse moi, je... Tu comprends, je ne suis pas tout à fait remise de ma rupture avec Sam et je ne veux pas... Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à sortir en ce moment. **__Bella s'en voulut de mentir mais d'un côté, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas prête à ressortir avec quelqu'un immédiatement et puis elle n'était pas intéressée par Mike. Pas qu'il soit repoussant hein, non mais pas son type. Blond, les yeux bleus, un visage enfantin. Tout le contraire de Sam en fait. Brun, mat de peau, les yeux marron et un visage aux traits déjà bien marqués. _

_Bella n'était spécialement attirée par UN type de garçons et, pour elle, le seul garçon avec lequel elle était sortie, ça n'était pas vraiment une référence. Juste parce qu'elle était sortie avec Sam ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne sortirait qu'avec des bruns à la peau mate dès maintenant mais disons juste que Mike n'était pas son prince charmant. _

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Quand Bella eut fini son petit retour dans le passé, le fou rire d'Angela s'était calmé et elles purent finir leur boissons respectives dans un silence agréable.

Après cela les filles décidèrent de rentrer à pieds pour finir leur petite après-midi entre copines.

Sur le chemin Bella et Angela parlaient de leur famille respective, Angela parlait en fait de ses deux petits frères et Bella de son enfance en tant que fille unique. Elles entendirent alors, avant de voir, un moteur rugissant. Une Volvo argentée arrivait en sens inverse avec à son bord, deux jeunes hommes. Quand la voiture s'approcha un peu, elle ralentit et Bella et Angela reconnurent immédiatement Edward Cullen et Jacob Black. Le premier, au volant, fit baisser ses lunettes sur son nez et inclina légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin en guise de bonjour. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit en trombe. Les filles avaient aussi perçu un sourire de la part de Jacob. Ce fut Angela qui prit la parole en premier.

_ **Waou ! Que dire de plus ? Waou !**

**_ Je crois qu'on a compris Angie ! **Se moqua Bella

_ **Non mais tu les a bien vu ?**

**_ Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aveugle tout de même !**

**_ Ils sont... Waou ! **Dit Angela qui perdait ses mots

_ **Je te l'accorde. **Dit simplement Bella.

_ **Ahh enfin ! Alors, qui avait raison ? Ils sont tellement … **

**_ Waou, oui on sait ! Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre c'est pourquoi ils sont toujours célibataires ? **

**_ Ohh ça. Tout le monde aimerait comprendre. J'ai entendu dire que cet été, ils étaient partis ensemble en vacances et qu'ils n'avaient pas laisser les filles leur courir après... **Fit Angela énigmatique

_ **Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'ils les ont simplement toutes renvoyées ? **

**_ Ahem, non. Ils se les ont plutôt toutes envoyé . **

**_ Angela ! **Hurla presque Bella tant elle était choquée

_ **Ohh Bella, ce n'est qu'une expression, du calme ! **Angela rigolait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à marcher. L'expression outrée de Bella était tout bonnement tordante.

**_ Hmm ouais. Bref, je ne t'ai pas dit... J'ai croisé Edward à l'aéroport cet été, il m'as sourit, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. J'ai mis une demi heure pour... **Bella fut brusquement interrompue par Angela, hystérique.

_ **Quoi ? Répète ?**

**_ Euh, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu, j'ai mis une demi heure pour... **

**_ Non pas ça, avant. **La coupa une nouvelle fois Angela

_ **Euh, j'ai croisé Edward à l'aéroport ? Tu sais il n'y en a pas trente six dans les environs alors c'est normal que... **Tenta d'expliquer Bella

_ **Premièrement, non ce n'est pas « normal » comme tu dis mais j'y reviendrais plus tard et deuxièmement, entre le « j'ai croisé Edward à l'aéroport » et le « je ne l'avais pas reconnu » qui soit dit en passant, est une affreuse honte pour toi. Mais comme tu es mon amie, je te pardonnes cet affront.**

**_ Cet affront ? Voyons Angie, il ne s'agit pas de la reine d'Angleterre ! **Face aux yeux noirs que lui lança Angela, Bella continua. Elle était très effrayante quand elle voulait je vous assure... **Ah euh oui, il m'as sourit . C'est ça que tu voulais que je répètes depuis un quart d'heure ?**

**_ Bella, Edward Cullen t'a souri ! Edward Cullen t'a souri ! Ehh, il t'a souri et tu ne me l'avais pas dit !**

**_ Oh, excuse moi, je croyais que j'étais en train de le faire, toutes mes excuses. **Bella ne comprenait décidément rien à ce que son amie trouvait d'extraordinaire à ça.

_ **Plus tôt Bella ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? **

**_ Ben sans doutes parce que... ça n'est pas important ? Je répète ça n'est pas la reine d'Angleterre !**

**_ Non tu as raison ! La reine d'Angleterre est en Angleterre et c'est très bien comme ça, qu'elle y reste. C'est Edward Cullen bon sang ! **Fit Angela désespérée.

_ **Pfff et bien si ça peut te rassurer, à l'avenir je te dirais si je le recroise à l'aéroport. **Dit Bella un peu blasée, elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi c'était fantastique. C'est vrai, après tout lui aussi partait en vacances alors en quoi c'était important s'il prenait l'avion ? On s'en fichait. Personne n 'en ferait tout un plat si Mike Newton prenait le bateau pour aller à Honolulu ! Quoique, si Jessica peut-être...

_ **Oui, tu as plutôt intérêt si tu veux mon avis jeune fille ! Mais là n'est pas le problème, je sais que tu le feras... **

**_ Bien, je peux rentrer chez moi alors ! **Souffla Bella avec espoir, ça faisait en effet 5 bonnes minutes qu'elles étaient arrivées devant la maison du shérif.

_ **Mais Bella, je n'ai pas fini... **

**_ Et bien tu finiras demain, j'ai mal aux pieds Angie... **

**_ Bien, d'accord je te laisse, on s'appelle demain ? **Concéda finalement Angela.

Les deux amies se firent ensuite la bise et Bella rentra chez elle. Elle s'occupa pour la soirée donc elle ne repensa pas à sa discussion avortée avec Angela mais celle-ci fut abordée dès le lendemain.

Angela fut celle qui appela la première avec une petite voix, elle expliqua alors à Bella qu'elle devait aller une semaine dans le Texas pour aller voir une grand-tante souffrante. Comme c'était toujours les vacances, le pasteur Weber et sa femme avaient décidé d'en profiter pour partir tous ensemble. Angela s'en voulait de laisser Bella seule pour le reste des vacances, mais celle-ci la rassura bien vite et Angela raccrocha plus enjouée. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à ses occupations, le téléphone de Bella sonna une nouvelle fois, tout de suite après et Angela lui expliqua alors qu'elle n'oublierait pas leur discussion et que dès la rentrée Bella « y aurait droit ». Bella sourit en pensant à son amie et s'en retourna à la préparation du repas pour Charlie.

Bella passa donc la fin des vacances chez elle en lisant ses livres préférés au soleil (enfin dehors quoi, vous avez compris...). Heureusement, la rentrée arriva vite après le départ d'Angela et ce fut déjà la veille de la rentrée. Ce soir-là avant d'aller se coucher, Bella reçu un message d'Angela qui rentrait du Texas :

_Bien rentrée mais fatiguée._

_Je vais aller me coucher, on se voit demain._

_Bonne nuit, bisous._

_A._

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, Bella était l'une des premières. Profitant des derniers jours du beau temps (si l'on pouvait appeler ça du « beau » temps) de Forks, Bella avait décidé de venir à pieds. Comme il n'y avait quasiment personne, Bella entra et posa ses affaires dans son casier, un petit tour aux toilettes histoire de ne pas y aller en plein cours et hop voilà que tout le monde arrivait.

Bella eu à peine le temps de sortir qu'elle fut accaparée par Jessica qui avait une jolie marque de bronzage, enfin sauf au niveau des yeux (il faudrait lui dire, qu'avec des lunettes, on ne bronze pas non?). Elle commença alors son babillage habituel auquel Bella, comme l'année dernière n'écoutait pas grand chose. Ô miracle, la sonnerie retentit et Bella fit un sourire d'excuse à Jessica avant de détaler vers sa salle de classe.

Bella s'assit alors à une table libre en se dépêchant, elle ne voulait pas que Jessica la rattrape ou dieu sait qui encore. Le professeur arriva et débuta son cours. Bella regarda la classe devant elle et se dit que de toute façon elle avait peu de chance de croiser un nouveau visage.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche et pas du tout vu en arrivant, c'est la personne derrière elle qui chuchota son prénom – enfin son surnom, la personne était bien informée – pour lui dire :

_ **Tu es sortie avec Sam Uley ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tadaaam ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir ! <em>**

**_Vous avez dû remarquer que mon Angela est un peu plus "Alicée" que dans le livre et j'aurais pu mettre Alice à sa place que ça aurait été - à peu près - les mêmes conversations,_**

**_mais j'avais ABSOLUMENT besoin d'Alice autre part alors j'ai du faire un choix, je vous en reparlerais au chapitre correspondant..._**

**_J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop quand même._**

**_Merci encore à Tigio, l'auteur de ma première review ! =D_**

**_Merci également à : Emrokeuz ; Lili71 ; Paige678 ; Christou57 ; Kikile-78 ; Miss-Moon-Crazy ; Pyreneprincesse et à Crazy-youth pour leurs mises en alertes et favoris ! _**

**_Je vous embrasse tous en espérant avoir de pitits avis sur ce chapitre. De toute façon s'il n'y en a pas, disons 5 (je suis gentille hein!), j'envoies Edward et Jessica au Zimbabwe en lune de Miel ! =D_**

**_Ha ! _**

**_Bisouxxx et à bientôt pour la suite ! (Dimanche prochain avec un peu de chance...)_**

**_P.S. : Je mets finalement mon histoire en Rated T et je publie, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas lu la note, je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à propos des Rated. Je voudrais savoir si celui-ci convient ou si le K+ est mieux... _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Je suis tellement gentille (et tellement impatiente de connaître vos avis =X) que je vous livre ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance par rapport à mon planning...**_

_**Comme c'est ma première histoire, ceci est mon premier Bella's POV (les deux premiers chapitres étaient en POV Externe). Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça mais je penses que c'était important donc si c'est trop catastrophique, dîtes-le moi, je me remets au POV Externe immédiatement.**_

_**Encore une chose et je vous laisse, je suis épuisée mais je voulais poster ça ce soir et même si j'ai relu au moins 5 fois, je suis sûre qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe encore plus grosses que moi, alors je m'en excuse d'avance.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Hein ? Que... comment ? Des yeux me parlent je crois, enfin non, un... quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a des yeux. Des yeux, verts. Ces yeux verts, non pas de doute, c'est bien Edward Cullen. Je suis en train de faire la carpe devant Edward Cullen. Mon dieu ! Non pire ! Bien entendu ça devait m'arriver à moi ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA CARPE DEVANT EDWARD CULLEN **ET **JACOB BLACK ! _Ressaisis-toi ma vieille !_

**_ Pardon ?** _Oui, c'est bien Bella, un mot ! Continues tu peux y arriver... Euhm, depuis quand est-ce que je me parles ?_

**_ Tu es sortie avec Sam Uley.** Répéta Edward avec un sourire.

_ **C'est une question ou une affirmation ? **Bin, s'il avait dit ça autrement, je n'aurais sûrement pas posé la question !

**_ Un peu des deux en fait. Non, je rigoles, c'est une question.** Répondit Edward.

**_ Eh bien alors, non. **

Jacob et Edward se regardèrent et j'en profitais pour tourner la tête. Euhm depuis quand est-ce que je _leur_ parles ? J'ai dû rater un épisode. Il me semblait pourtant qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux ragots de Forks High School. Hum.

Bref, Mr Banner, le prof de bio', le cours de bio'. Voilà sur quoi mon attention devait se porter. Et puis zut ! Où est Angela, bon sang ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore en train de dormir, elle ne rate jamais un cours de biologie mais elle est rentrée tard hier alors peut-être que...

_ **Bella...**

Hein, encore ?

**_ Oui ? **Angela, Charlie et Renée me tueraient certainement s'ils savaient que j'avais failli faire la sourde-oreille...

_ **Tu n'es pas sortie avec Sam Uley ? **Oh tiens, c'est Jacob qui parlait cette fois-ci.

_ **Hun hun. C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ?**

**_ Il nous semblait, enfin on a pourtant entendu dire que tu étais sortie avec lui... **Jacob, tout sourire. C'est quoi leur problème ?

_ **Eh bien vous devriez aller consulter un ORL. Vous entendez mal. **Moi, méchante ? Bahh ! Ils veulent quoi concrètement ? Me dire que j'ai été idiote, que je n'ai rien vu ? Ou pire encore, faire partie de ces gens qui se disent « compatir à ma douleur » ? Conneries ! Je me tournais encore une fois, essayant de comprendre ce que Mr Banner racontait.

5 minutes plus tard, quand je commençais à me rendre compte que je connaissais déjà ce cours et qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de décorer (massacrer serait plus juste) mon cahier à coups de cercles au crayon de papier, j'entendis encore qu'on m'appelait. Je me retournais alors et ne prenais même pas la peine de cacher mon agacement.

**_ Quoi encore ?**

_ **Euh, on... Enfin, on s'excuse, on ne voulait pas te déranger en fait. **Je crois que j'ai fait peur à Edward Cullen... Il me regardait comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête.

_ **Je... Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. **Je leur lançais un petit sourire d'excuse et me tournais vers mon cahier, paix à son âme ! Puis, réalisant que j'avais vraiment été injuste avec eux, je me tournais une nouvelle fois et leur dit :

_ **Je n'ai rien contre vous, j'en ai juste marre que tout le monde me parle de lui. Mais... Oui, vous avez raison.**

En attendant que l'un d'eux réagisse, je relevais la tête et les regardais, l'un après l'autre. Ce fut Jacob qui pris la parole en premier :

_** Je crois que je vais prendre un rendez-vous chez l'ORL. Ed', tu pourrais dire à ton père de me trouver ça ? **

**_ Ouais, je l'appellerais tout à l'heure pour lui dire de prendre deux rendez-vous. Voire trois, je crois qu'on l'a contaminé regarde.**

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi et Jacob regarda Edward le plus sérieusement du monde et hocha la tête en disant « **Ouais, je crois que tu as raison !** » Hein ? Ils se fichent de moi là non ?

_ **Mon père est médecin, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution, ne t'en fais pas Bella. **Je suis tombée sur deux psychopathes. Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si la conversation que nous avions n'était pas totalement absurde. Ils paraissaient tellement sérieux que je pensais à inventer une excuse pour pouvoir sortir de cours. Mais soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire, tous les deux, en même temps.

_ **Excuse-nous Bella, mais tu as vraiment fait très fort sur le coup de l'ORL. On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. **Jacob était bien trop plié pour pouvoir répondre, c'est donc Edward qui s'excusa et me regarda l'air taquin.

_ **Vous êtes nuls ! **Dis-je à mon tour, le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils cessèrent alors de rire et de sourire immédiatement en me fixant l'air estomaqué.

J'explosais alors à mon tour et leur répondit :

_ **Haha ! Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes ! **Ils se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre et rigolèrent à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisais que la classe était silencieuse, je me tournais et là, horreur ! Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Je suis sûre d'être devenue rouge pivoine à cet instant. Mr Banner dit alors :

_ **Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?**

_ **C'est de ma faute Mr Banner, je m'excuse. J'ai posé une question à Edward et comme il ne savait pas répondre non plus, Isabella a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous répondre. **Répondit Jacob, tout à fait sérieux. Et, honnêtement, j'y aurais cru moi-même si je ne voyais pas du coin de l'œil, le petit sourire d'Edward.

_ **Mr Black, Mr Cullen, vous savez que vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous le voulez. **Dit Mr Banner, calmé à présent. Mince, Jacob était doué !

_ **Bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je viendrais vous voir à la fin du cours dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas perturber mes camarades encore une fois. Je suis désolé. **Vraiment doué, l'enfant ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup à mentir, je n'aimais pas trop ça mais là ! Chapeau bas !

_** Très bien !** **Reprenons donc.** Mr Banner était réellement calmé à présent et je fus étonnée de voir qu'il retourna à son cours sans plus de cérémonies et ne nous punis même pas pour avoir causé tout ce boucan.

L'heure de cours arriva à sa fin sans que je ne me retourne une nouvelle fois ayant bien trop peur de la réaction de Mr Banner. En sortant discrètement de la salle de cours (du moins je l'espérais) je pu voir que Jacob et Edward étaient vraiment allés voir le professeur à la fin du cours et lui posèrent réellement des questions sur le cours qui venait d'avoir lieu (comment avaient-ils fait pour suivre ?). J'aurais dû rester avec eux, certainement mais j'étais bien trop froussarde pour ça. Pendant que je passais la porte, Edward parlait avec Mr Banner et Jacob me fit un sourire en me faisant signe que je pouvais y aller ce qui me rassura quelque peu, si je ne m'étais pas tournée pendant le reste du cours, c'est aussi parce que je pensais que les garçons seraient furieux contre moi.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand on m'agrippa le bras et qu'on m'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Le temps que je réalise ce qui m'arrivait on avait déjà parcouru tout le couloir et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me tournais vers mon agresseur en criant :

_ **Angela ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Mais calmes toi voyons, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?**

**_ Bonjour à toi aussi Bella ! Eh bien vois-tu, je suis en train de nous sauver la vie. Enfin, presque. Il ne reste que deux places au cours avancé de biologie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette année, les places sont parties extrêmement vite ! Alors...**

Je la coupais et me mis à courir moi aussi dans les couloirs. Avec Angela, on parlait depuis l'année dernière de s'inscrire à ce cours. Angie voulait continuer ses études dans la biologie. Elle voulait intégrer une université après le lycée et en avait largement les capacités mais elle voulait aussi une bourse et pour cela elle devait avoir d'excellentes notes partout et l'inscription à ce cours était un bonus non-négligeable dans le dossier scolaire. Quand à moi, je voulais aussi aller à la fac, en fac de médecine en fait. Oui, oui je suis folle mais passons. C'est ce que je voulais depuis toute petite et encore une fois, l'inscription à ce cours était un cadeau tombé du ciel pour mon dossier. On pensait cependant avoir le temps pour s'y inscrire mais apparemment on se trompait.

Nous arrivâmes donc dans le bureau de Mme Cope, la secrétaire qui s'occupait de ces choses-là et Angela lui demanda s'il restait des places. Mme Cope nous répondit que nous avions de la chance et que ces places seraient sûrement parties d'ici 5 minutes si nous n'étions pas arrivées. Étonnée, je lui demandais pourquoi il y avait autant de monde et alors qu'elle allait répondre, Angela éclata de rire et pointa du doigt la feuille sur laquelle on devait inscrire nos noms. Je la regardais étrangement et prêta attention à ce qu'elle me montrait, d'une écriture bien trop... Rose et bien trop... euh moche ?, était écrit : _Jessica Stanley_. Mes yeux allaient presque sortir de leurs orbites et je crus que c'était vraiment le cas quand je vis juste en-dessous, de la même couleur : _Lauren Mallory _et_ Tanya Denali. _Ces filles ne savaient même pas ce qu'était une cellule, pourquoi diable s'étaient-elles inscrites à ce cours ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Angela, de plus en plus écroulée de rire remonta son doigt sur la fiche et me montra deux prénoms écrit d'une écriture fine à l'encre noire vers le haut de la feuille : _Edward Cullen _et juste en dessous : _Jacob Black_. Là voilà donc LA raison !

Mon dieu, je n'y croyais pas ! Angela et moi étions presque passées à côté de la chance de notre vie pour... Pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, deux belles gueules. C'était hallucinant ce qu'étaient prêtes à faire leurs groupies pour passer un peu de temps avec eux !

Comme Angela avait déjà inscrit nos deux noms, on remercia Mme Cope et on se dirigea vers la sortie pour la pause du matin.

Sur le chemin, Angie et moi étions en train de rigoler à propos de la liste quand, au détour d'un couloir je sentis qu'Angela me pinçait fortement le bras. J'allais hurler de surprise et d'incompréhension quand en relevant les yeux vers elle, j'aperçus la raison de son trouble. Ou plutôt _les_ raisons de son trouble. Oui, oui toujours les mêmes, ça en devenait épuisant à force non ?

Sans surprise donc, Edward et Jacob avançaient dans la direction opposée à la nôtre avec deux sourires discrets mais néanmoins visibles à cette distance. Je m'arrêtais à leur hauteur et je crus qu'Angela allait défaillir en me rejoignant.

_ **Je... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'as pris de rigoler comme ça. Ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes... Et puis, je veux dire, enfin je voulais vous dire, merci. C'est très gentil d'avoir dit ça à Mr Banner. J'irais lui parler si vous voulez, je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Ce n'était pas de votre faute... **Je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'adresse à quelqu'un aussi longtemps, enfin à deux _quelqu'un_ pour être exacte. Je rougissais et levais la tête vers eux (jusque là, j'avais soudainement trouvé mes pieds très intéressants).

_ **Non, non c'était de notre faute, on n'aurait pas dû t'embêter comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, on n'aura pas d'ennuis alors la question est réglée. Par contre, il y a un soucis Bella. Il va falloir que tu nous rende service... **Me répondit Jacob comme si la première partie de ce qu'il venait de me dire était tout à fait normale et sans importance alors que la seconde était d'une importance capitale. Je m'inquiétais alors. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi, je pouvais bien leur rendre service, non je devais leur rendre service...

_ **Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi Jake, Bella ça ne va pas du tout. Sérieusement. **Ajouta Edward aussi solennel que Jacob.

_ **Je crois que... Enfin, tu sais... **Edward mit sa main à gauche de sa bouche comme s'il allait me dire un secret mais parla néanmoins aussi fort que trente secondes auparavant. **Je crois sérieusement que je vais appeler mon père... Tu sais, Angela, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien... Je crois qu'elle devrait voir un ORL. La pauvre n'a pas ouvert la bouche et n'a pas cligné des yeux depuis au moins...**

**_ Trois minutes trente !** Ce fut Jacob qui finit la phrase d'Edward. Et, en jetant un coup d'œil à Angie, je décidais de rentrer dans leur jeu et leur dit en me retenant de rire et en mettant moi aussi ma main sur le côté de ma bouche :

_ **Oui, j'avais prévu de lui prendre rendez-vous, ça m'inquiètes vraiment. Ça lui arrive souvent, vous savez...**

Angela parut se réveiller tout à coup comme si elle avait été électrocutée, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle dit indignée :

_ **Je vais très bien ! Et Bella, je ne comprends pas que tu puisses dire ça de moi, comment oses-tu me...**

Je ne pu me retenir très longtemps et explosait de rire tandis que les garçons me suivaient dans mon fou rire et qu'Angela, après un instant d'égarement visible dans ses yeux, nous accompagna de bon cœur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on arriva à se calmer et Angela prit la parole :

_ **Je dois dire que vous m'avez bien eue ! J'allais virer hystérique en t'entendant parler de moi ainsi Bella!**

**_ Je suis désolée Angie, ils m'ont fait la même tout à l'heure et je dois dire que je suis vexée, tu t'en es beaucoup mieux sortie que moi !**

**_ Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous avaler tout crus...** Dit Edward.

_ **Ou prendre ses jambes à son cou, sauter sur les tables et s'enfuir en courant ! **Ajouta Jacob

_ **Oh ça va, vous deux hein ! **Répondis-je en faisant mine d'être blessée

À peine avais-je finis ma phrase que la sonnerie retentit, nous rappelant que nous avions cours. Edward et Jacob allèrent dans la direction d'où l'on venait, Angie et moi mais juste avant ils nous firent un signe de la main en disant d'une même voix :

_ **À plus les filles !**

On entrait dans notre salle de cours et Angie me dit :

_ **Je veux absolument TOUT savoir ! Midi, cafét', toi et moi, réunion d'urgence !**

Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais m'installer à ma place à côté d'elle.

Les dernières heures de la matinée passèrent à la fois lentement et comme des fusées. Sûrement parce que je savais ce qui m'attendait à la cafétéria ce midi...

_ **Non, non redis-moi ça Bella. **Dit Angela les yeux dans le vide comme si elle ne me voyait pas et regardait l'énigme que je venais de lui poser sur un tableau imaginaire.

_ **Pfft, et bien, ils se sont levés, sont partis voir Mr Banner et lui ont posé des questions sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Puis Jacob m'as fait un sourire en me faisant signe de la main que je pouvais y aller et je suis partie point. **Récitai-je pour la troisième fois depuis cinq minutes.

_ **Hun hun... **

**_ Angie, c'est quoi ce « hun hun » ?**

**_ Rien. **Dit-elle trop rapidement pour que ça soit vrai. **Juste hun hun.**

**_ Bien. Parfait. Je ne dirais donc que, « hun hun » ne te lâches pas des yeux. **

**_ Qui ? Bella dis moi qui ? **En voyant que je disais « non » de la tête elle ajouta, **Allé Bella, s'il te plait, dis-moi !**

**_ Ben Cheney. **Lui répondis-je en attendant sa réaction, qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Elle baissa la tête, rougis et amorça un mouvement pour se tourner mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. J'avais réussi, j'avais même fait d'une pierre deux coups : j'avais réussi à changer de sujet et j'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'Angela se pose des questions sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments envers Ben. Je le savais, c'était écrit sur le visage de Ben quand Angela était dans les parages mais seule elle semblait ne pas le voir.

Angela tourna la tête vers la table de Mike, Jessica, Sam, Lauren et compagnie mais son léger sourire disparut. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment même alors j'attendis...

_ **Bella, ça ne se fait pas de me mentir comme ça. Tu es injuste avec moi, je ne …**

**_ Il est à la table d'Edward et de Jacob. **Fis-je comme si cela était évident.

Angela tourna la tête vers ladite table et son sourire réapparut comme par magie mais alors, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout se produisit. Edward, qui était entre Jacob et Ben souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de ce dernier et Ben tourna immédiatement la tête vers nous. Angela et Ben se fixèrent quelques micro-secondes et elle tourna la tête, tout à fait rouge à présent. Ayant toujours le regard vers la table des garçons, je vis Edward me lancer un petit sourire complice. Angela interrompit ce contact visuel en claquant des doigts sous mon nez.

_ **Tu sais pourquoi il mange avec eux ? **Fit-elle innocemment.

_ **Eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour l'équipe non ?**

**_ L'équipe ? **Dit Angela sans comprendre.

_ **Tu n'as pas remarquer qu'ils avaient tous leur sac de sport et les cheveux mouillés ? Ils font partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée Angie... **

**_ Oh... **Souffla Angela en rêvassant

Après quelques instants, elle sortit de sa rêverie et me balança tout à trac :

_ **Tu sais, Bell's, je ne crois pas que ça soit un hasard.**

**_ Oui, moi non plus... **Dis-je à Angela en ignorant complètement de quoi elle parlait.

_ **Pfft ! Je parles de l'aéroport... Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que TOI tu croises EDWARD en plein milieu d'un aéroport bondé, en plein milieu des vacances ?**

**_ Premièrement Angie, l'aéroport n'était pas si bondé que ça, ensuite ça n'était pas le milieu des vacances mais seulement 5 petits jours après la fin des cours. Enfin, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il a le droit d'aller en vacances lui aussi !**

**_ C'est bien ce que je dis, ce n'est pas un hasard, 5 jours après tu dis ? L'aéroport n'était pas si bondé que ça ? Combien y avait-il d'avions qui partaient à cette heure-ci Bella ? **

**_ Je n'en sais rien Angie ! Un autre peut-être ou deux il me semble. Mais je répète que ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Ah si ! Bien sûr, ça veut dire qu'il part en vacances comme tout le monde !**

**_ Non tu ne comprends pas Bell's ! Sur tous les gens qui empruntent cet aéroport pendant les vacances, il faut que y ailles le même jour que lui. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en plus d'être là le même jour, il faut que vous vous croisiez alors que l'aéroport ne fais quand même pas la taille de ton salon Bella. Tu imagines que si ton père avait conduit un ou deux kilomètres à l'heure plus vite ou plus lentement, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas croisé, que si un feu n'était pas passé au vert à temps, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas croisé, que si celui ou celle qui enregistrait tes bagages s'était un tout petit peu dépêché ou qu'au contraire il ou elle aurait pris son temps...**

**_ Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas croisé, oui j'ai compris je crois. **La coupais-je agacée **C'est ce que je dis, Angela, tout ça c'est le pur fruit du HASARD ! **Dis-je en insistant bien sur le terme.

_ **Ce que tu es têtue Bella ! C'est pas possible ! C'est le Destin, je te dis !**

**_... Le quoi ? **Dis-je en recrachant la gorgée d'eau que je venais de boire.

_ **Le destin ! **Dit-elle sûre d'elle, comme si elle me démontrait que un plus un est égal à deux.

_ **Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je crois que tu es atteinte d'une maladie extrêmement grave. La folie du conte de fée. Angela, le destin, ça n'existe pas ! D'accord ? C'est un truc inventé pour les petites filles, comme les princes charmants tu sais ?**

**_ Bella, tu es désespérante ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, tu sais ? **Dit elle simplement en reprenant mes mots.

_ **Ouais... Bref, il faut qu'on y aille, les profs ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment.**

Angela était assez bien éduquée et assez perspicace pour comprendre que le sujet était clos pour le moment et à mon grand soulagement, elle ne m'en voulais pas quand je la revis à la fin de nos cours de la journée.

Angela venait d'avoir sa voiture, elle me raccompagna jusque chez moi, malgré mes efforts de protestation. Dans la voiture, elle me dit :

_ **Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Bella. Tu as raison, c'est ridicule. Ce n'était que du hasard. C'est juste que quand on en a parlé pendant les vacances, c'était la première fois depuis que tu n'es plus avec Sam que tu étais présente, vraiment présente toute l'après-midi.**

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Angie ? J'étais là, enfin j'ai toujours été là.**

**_ Oui, bien sûr mais avant cet été, il y avait forcément un moment où je prononçais le prénom de Sam et pendant lequel tu étais ailleurs pour 5 bonnes minutes. Je suppose que tu repensais à votre relation et tout ça mais quand cet été tu es revenue, je me suis d'abord dit que c'était de revoir ta mère qui avait fait que tu n'y penses plus et quand j'ai entendu que tu avais croisé Edward, puis le sourire qu'il t'a lancé... ****Je me suis tout de suite imaginé qu'il était celui qui t'avais fait oublié. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu en as souffert à la fin de l'année et je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas là comme une amie devrait l'être et je m'en veux beaucoup aujourd'hui.**

J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me connaissais si bien. J'avais été égoïste de lui parler de cette manière, elle ne voulait que mon bien. Alors, dans cette voiture arrêtée devant chez moi, je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait convenir en cet instant – geste qui ne m'étais franchement pas familier – je la pris dans mes bras et lui soufflais un « **Merci** » sincère.

Je me redressais après quelques instants et vis une perle glisser le long de sa joue. Je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac, resté sur mes genoux et la fit disparaître. Je ne m'en doutais pas sur le moment, je m'en rendis compte plus tard, mais à partir de cet instant exactement, Angela devint ma meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes après je franchis la porte de chez moi et comme Charlie n'était pas là, je m'affalais sur mon lit en regardant le plafond. Je me rappelais des phrases d'Angela :

_« Un moment pendant lequel tu étais ailleurs pour 5 bonnes minutes_... »

_« Je me suis tout de suite imaginé qu'il était celui qui t'avais fait oublié... »_

_« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu en as souffert... »_

_« Je m'en veux beaucoup aujourd'hui... »_

La dernière phrase me fit des frissons, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en veuille, ce n'était en rien sa faute. **Je** m'étais renfermée sur moi-même, **j'ai** décidé que rester seule valait mieux pour moi. Je pris alors mon téléphone et lui envoyais un message :

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir, je crois qu'à ce moment-là j'avais besoin d'être seule._

_J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi, même pendant cette période._

_C'est surtout grâce à toi si je vais mieux alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_Bisous à demain !_

_B. »_

Je me sentais mieux d'un coup alors je me levais fis mes devoirs et allais préparer à manger en attendant Charlie - en attendant mon père - et une fois que nous nous mîmes à table je lui demandais:

_ **Papa, j'aimerais... Enfin je voulais te demander s'il serait possible que Angela dorme à la maison samedi. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé mais je voulais, tu sais, savoir si ça ne te dérange pas...**

**_ Bien sûr Bell's. Quand tu veux. Ça ne me déranges pas du tout, tu sais, je voudrais que tu te sentes bien ici. Je ne te l'ai pas dit quand tu es arrivée mais je me rends compte que j'aurais dû. Je n'étais pas beaucoup là l'année dernière, mais je suis en train de changer mes horaires pour passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. Enfin, si tu veux, je veux dire... On n'est pas obligé si tu ne veux pas...**

**_ Ça me ferait très plaisir, papa ! **Le coupais-je, l'année dernière ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup là, je le voyais les week-end mais l'idée que l'on puisse passer un peu plus de temps ensemble me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Je remontais alors dans ma chambre le cœur plus léger et me mis au lit.

_-.-.-.-_

Le lendemain je me réveillais de bonne humeur et pour une fois même le ciel gris de Forks ne réussit pas à faire baisser mon moral.

Je retrouvais Angela au lycée, aujourd'hui, nous avions notre premier cours de biologie avancée. _« Ça promets ! »_ me dis-je en me rappelant que tout le fan club serait là_._

En arrivant dans la salle de cours, je m'installais avec Angela à une table au fond de la classe qui était libre.

_ **Tu crois que c'est pour faire bonne impressions aux zigotos que toutes les groupies sont devant ? **Me demanda Angela alors que j'y réfléchissais moi aussi.

_ **Oui, je crois. Regarde, elles ont même pris le soin de laisser libre la table juste devant le bureau du professeur. Comme c'est touchant ! **Rigolais-je.

Je réalisais soudain quelque chose d'important et me tournais vers Angela pour lui demander :

_ **Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles s'excitent comme ça. D'accord, elles l'ont toujours été mais là c'est pire encore que l'année dernière alors que je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.**

**_ Je crois que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit cet été... **Voyant mon air sceptique, elle ajouta, **Tu sais, ils ont été en vacances tous les deux... Les filles... Une histoire d'envoyer...**

**_ Ok, ok stop, j'ai compris ! Enfin je m'en souviens... **Alors que je regardais Angela en souriant au souvenir de ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je crus que mes tympans allaient exploser en entendant des cris stridents. « **Edward ! Jacob ! Hé les garçons, on vous a gardé une place ! Jacob, Edward ! **».

Le professeur, Mr Banner, arriva au même moment et regarda la classe interloqué. Il demanda alors le silence et les groupies se calmèrent. Je crus cependant entendre des cœurs arrêter de battre quand Edward et Jacob passèrent devant la place qui leur était « réservée » et des « Oh ! » surpris et indignés quand ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe, autrement dit, vers la table juste derrière Angela et moi.

Au bout de 5 rappels du profs, les filles, ou plutôt les folles hystériques, du devant se tournèrent et cessèrent de nous lancer des éclairs. C'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes quelqu'un nous héler dans notre dos, Angela me fit un petit sourire et on se tourna en même temps.

_ **Salut les filles ! **Lancèrent les garçons en même temps

Je regardais Angela pour voir qu'elle pensait sûrement la même chose que moi, étant donné l'air amusé sur son visage. Je chuchotais alors :

_ **Est-ce que vous parlez toujours en même temps ?**

**_ Souvent, oui. **Dirent-ils encore d'une même voix, cette fois-ci Angela et moi rîmes franchement mais j'avais retenu la leçon et le fit de manière plus discrète. Edward allait reprendre la parole mais Mr Banner fit une annonce qui mis toute la salle en émoi, il annonça que vu le nombre que nous étions, il allait faire deux groupes séparés.

Toutes les groupies étaient donc en train de retenir leur souffle espérant être dans le groupe de l'un ou l'autre des garçons et pourquoi pas les deux même. Angela et moi, nous nous regardâmes en faisant une grimace, ce que l'on aurait sûrement vu si nous étions toujours tournées, c'est que Jacob et Edward faisaient la même tête.

Notre professeur de biologie releva donc la tête vers nous après avoir annoncer les groupes et ce qu'il vit devait être drôle car il cacha un sourire.

_ **Voilà donc les groupes. Je n'accepterais aucun changement. **Dit-il en insistant bien sur le « aucun ».

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_

_**Des avis sur les groupes ? Qui pense que la méchante auteure a séparé nos deux vedettes ? Qui pense qu'elle a fait un excès de testostérone dans un groupe et pas dans l'autre ? Ou un excès de progestérone, ça marche aussi ! LOL**_

_**Ok, j'arrêtes avec mes trucs de scientifique à deux balles ! **_

_**J'ai failli couper ce chapitre au moins 3 fois mais je trouvais qu'il n'était pas assez long alors le voilà tel quel.**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas, si vous avez des questions, des remarques n'importe quoi...**_

_**Bisoux à tous, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**- Schplaaf. -**_

_P.S. : La suite probablement dimanche prochain..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_Je suis vraiment, totalement, extrêmement et absolument désolée ! _**

**_En commençant cette histoire, je m'étais dit "aucun retard ne sera accepté" mais c'est indépendant de ma volonté..._**

**_Partiels obligent, ce week end, je n'ai cessé de réviser et dimanche après-midi je me disais à chaque fois "je m'y mets bientot, je finis juste ça" mais bien sûr ça s'éternisait et je me suis retrouvée à écrire ce chapitre cette nuit aux alentours de minuit. Malheureusement, la fatigue m'as rattrapée une heure et demi plus tard et j'avais le choix entre vos pondre un truc tout moche, blindé de faute et beaucoup plus court que les précédents cette nuit pour que vous puissiez l'avoir aujourd'hui ou prendre mon temps et poster ce soir._**

**_Donc voilà le choix que j'ai fait et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer. (Je l'avais oublié aux chapitres précédents je suis désolée)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Après l'annonce de Mr Banner ce jour-là, autour de nous les bavardages avaient repris mais, comme isolés du reste de la classe, aucun bruit ne s'échappait du « groupe » de tables que nous formions avec Edward et Jacob. Les groupes ? Ah, oui ! À mon plus grand malheur, j'avais hérité de Jessica Stanley et de Lauren Mallory dans mon groupe et à mon plus grand désespoir, il me faudrait traverser cette épreuve seule puisque Angela était dans le second groupe ! J'avais cependant, heureusement pour moi, Jacob et Ben dans mon groupe. Je ne serais donc pas complètement seule. Edward et Angela étaient donc dans le second groupe ainsi que Tanya Denali pour le groupe des pestes-enragées.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui serait donc le premier – et le dernier – que nous partagions tous ensemble. Mr Banner débuta alors son cours et le silence se fit dans la salle. J'en profitais pour demander à Angela si elle acceptait de venir dormir chez moi ce samedi et attendait sa réponse :

**_ Oui, pas de soucis ! En fait j'y ai beaucoup pensé moi aussi, déjà l'année dernière je pensais t'inviter pour qu'on se fasse une petite soirée tranquilles mais quand j'en ai parlé à Jessica, elle m'as dit que tu allait sûrement refusé et comme une débile je l'ai écouté et me suis ravisé à chaque fois en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit.**

Je regardais Angela d'un air sceptique ne comprenant pas ce que Jessica aurait bien pu lui dire mais elle me fit un signe de la main disant « je t'expliquerais plus tard » et à voir son visage, je me doutais que ce serait du « grand Jessica, dans toute sa splendeur ». Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur l'heure et on se concentra sur le cours.

L'heure passa donc rapidement et la fin de la matinée aussi malgré que je n'eus aucun autre cours avec Angela. Je la retrouvais donc à la cafétéria. Alors que l'on allait s'installer à la table que nous avions pris la veille (il était hors de question que nous nous asseyons à table avec Jessica, Sam, Tanya et toute leur clique), Jacob arriva vers nous et s'assit nonchalamment à notre table sans rien dire. Je regardais Angela sans comprendre mais celle-ci après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Jacob continua de me parler de ce que son professeur de Sciences Physiques lui avait dit le matin même.

Jacob s'approcha de la table et croisa ses mains dessus comme s'il suivait vraiment ce qu'Angela racontait, il hochait même la tête de temps en temps.

**_ … C'est là qu'elle m'as dit « Mademoiselle Weber, si vous voulez une lettre pour votre dossier, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez intégrer un cursus en biologie, je me ferais un plaisir de... » **Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement de parler et se tourna vers Jacob en disant **Oh ! Bonjour Jacob, je ne t'avais pas vu du tout... **

Jacob (et moi aussi je l'avoue) sursauta et sourit :

**_ Bonjour Miss Angela ! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mesdemoiselles mais mes coéquipiers et moi-même nous demandions si vous voudriez bien vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner. **

La façon dont il dit cette phrase et son air de gentleman nous fit rire avec Angela et je répondis alors :

**_ Ce serait pour nous un honneur et un plaisir de partager votre table Monsieur. Sans vouloir vous offenser cependant, n'est-elle pas réservée aux-dits coéquipiers et à vous-même ?**

**_ Réservée ? Que nenni ! Si ces dames veulent bien se donner la peine... **Dit-il en nous faisant une révérence. Toujours souriantes, Angela et moi prîmes nos affaires et nous suivîmes Jacob jusqu'à sa table. Il dit alors, récoltant des regards très sceptiques de ses camarades :

_ **Mesdemoiselles Angela et Isabella nous font l'immense plaisir d'accepter notre invitation. Messieurs, veuillez s'il vous plait laisser de la place pour nos invités. **Il s'adressait alors à Ben et un autre garçon qui je crois se prénommait Demetri-je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Le visage de Ben prit une teinte rosée quand celui-ci comprit qu'Angela allait s'assoir à côté de lui et je crus voir un sourire échangé entre Jacob et Edward. Celui-ci dit d'ailleurs en s'adressant à nous :

**_ Re-bonjour mesdemoiselles, soyez le bienvenu ! Nous espérons que Mr Black ici présent ne vous a point ennuyé, mais il nous semblait être une bonne idée de vous inviter à parta... **Il fut coupé par euh... Un ours-humain ? Un humain-ours ? - je penchais plutôt pour la première expression en fait - …

_ **Ouais, bref ! On peut manger ? J'ai les crocs moi ! Et ouais, si on pouvait parler, vous savez comme des gens normaux et qui ne sortent pas de l'époque de l'homo sapin ce serait cool !**

**_ L'homo sapiens, Em' ! Pas sapin ! **Dit Edward en riant et toute la tablée le suivit même euh l'ours-humain-Em'.

L'heure du repas se passa tranquillement, nous parlions tous ensemble. Je me découvrais beaucoup de points communs avec Edward et Jacob et Angela discutait avec Ben comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et j'en étais ravie. Je croyais qu'Edward parlait avec Jacob quand je regardais Angie et Ben en souriant mais en tournant la tête je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait et me fit un sourire discret. Il se leva alors et je crus qu'il allait partir mais il fit le tour de la table et installa une chaise auprès de moi et il me dit tout bas :

**_ Tu crois qu'ils vont enfin se mettre ensemble ?** Je le regardais agréablement surprise en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je reportais mon attention sur Ben et Angie et le regardais de nouveau en haussant les épaules :

**_ Seul le temps nous le dira... **Il me fit un sourire en hochant la tête pour dire « oui » et regarda en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et intriguée je tournais la tête et vit que Jacob nous regardait, lui aussi fronçait les sourcils et cela ressemblait étrangement à une conversation silencieuse et gênée je tournais la tête. Quand Angela et moi avions ce genre de conversations, c'était en général pour que personne ne puisse comprendre ce que nous disions alors je supposais qu'il en était autant pour eux. J'entendis alors un petit « pfff » las à côté de moi mais ne relevait pas. J'essayais de capter l'attention d'Angela pour que nous puissions partir.

Après quelques essais vains, elle me regarda enfin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me dit alors :

**_ Bell's, on devrait y aller, on a sport et il faut que l'on se change...**

**_ Oui, allons-y. Salut les garçons !** Lançais-je en me levant, ravie que l'on s'en aille. J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir causé un malaise entre Edward et Jacob et ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Angela bien entendu, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle me dit :

_ **Bell's ? Je suis désolée, je t'ai un peu délaissée mais je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec les garçons alors je ne m'inquiétais pas, je n'ai pas réalisé que... **Je la coupais immédiatement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se blâme inutilement.

**_ Il n'y a aucun soucis Angie. Et oui, je m'entends bien avec Edward et Jacob ne t'en fais pas. **Voyant qu'elle ne me croyait pas une seule seconde je me mis à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Je finis en disant :

_ …**Je pense que Jacob n'était pas très content qu'Edward le laisse comme ça. Ils sont toujours ensemble alors c'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi, je pense. **

_ **Oui oui.** Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas outre-mesure, elle était sûrement en train de se remémorer sa conversation avec Ben. Conversation qui – soit dit en passant – me fut rapportée en cours de sport et qui – malheureusement – était restée très amicale. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

L'après-midi passa sans encombres – sauf, bien sûr ma maladresse qui se réveilla quand je décidais de relancer une balle que j'avais reçu, qui tomba pile sur tête de Mike, et que Jessica se fit une joie d'accompagner à l'infirmerie – je retrouvais donc Angela sur le parking et elle me raccompagna chez moi, encore. J'aurais mes 16 ans la semaine prochaine et j'en étais ravie, j'aurais enfin le droit de conduire ma propre voiture. Je l'achèterais avec les quelques économies que j'avais mis de côté et Angela n'aurait plus à faire le taxi, bien qu'elle m'assurait que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Sur le parking, justement, je vis Edward et Jacob nous lancer un signe de la main en souriant et je fus rassurée, après tout, je m'étais peut-être imaginé le malaise de tout à l'heure.

-.-.-.-.-

La semaine passa dans la même ambiance bon-enfant. Lors des déjeuners, nous mangions tous ensemble et lors des pauses, il n'y avait qu'Angie et moi, les garçons étant souvent en train de parler entre membres de l'équipe.

Mr Banner était absent pour le reste de la semaine, nos cours de bio et de biologie avancée étaient donc reportés. Pour le reste, tout allait plutôt bien. Angela et Ben _progressaient_ si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Ils en étaient encore à des conversations bien trop amicales à mon goût mais ce n'était pas sans espoirs.

Edward et Jacob étaient à nouveau inséparables et je me disais que j'avais sûrement rêvé le froid qu'il y avait comme j'avais fini par le croire. Néanmoins, pour éviter cette situation, je m'étais trouvé une nouvelle place à table : entre Angela (qui était à côté de Ben, lui même à côté d'Edward, celui-ci assis à la droite de Jacob) et Emmett (vous savez l'ours-humain...) qui était à côté de Demetri. Ce qui faisait que j'étais en face d'Edward et de Jacob et cela m'allait parfaitement, Emmett étant quelqu'un de très amusant. Je rigolais beaucoup avec lui et je discutais toujours autant avec Edward et Jacob.

-.-.-.-.-

Le week-end débuta et Angela vint dormir à la maison comme il était prévu. Elle passa une partie de la soirée à me raconter que « Ben est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire » et j'étais absolument ravie. Je suppose que là comme ça, ça faisait sûrement un peu bête de dire ça tel quel mais j'étais vraiment contente. Ben et elle étaient faits pour sortir ensemble (bien que je ne croyais absolument pas à une sorte de destin ou peu importe comment ça s'appelait), cela se voyait sur leurs visages qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Elle passa une autre partie de la soirée à jouer à « essayer de trouver à Bella LE garçon qui lui est destiné », ça m'amusais à vrai dire, toutes ces bêtises n'étaient clairement pas pour moi et malgré mes dizaines de tentatives d'explications, Angela continuait d'énumérer tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait (comment en connaissait-elle autant d'ailleurs?) Épuisées, nous nous endormîmes vers deux ou trois heures du matin et ce fut l'odeur du café et des toasts grillés qui me réveilla. Je souris d'abord en pensant à quel point j'aimais me réveiller avec cette odeur et fit un bond en sortant de mon lit réalisant que Charlie – mon père – était sûrement à l'origine de cette odeur et que ça ne présageait rien de bon (il n'était pas très doué avec tout ce qu'il fallait allumer, faire cuire ou même faire griller).

J'arrivais en trombe dans la cuisine et vit avec soulagement que celle-ci était toujours en place et que mon père essayait simplement - et vainement - de ne pas se brûler avec le toast qui venait de faire un saut périlleux. Il se tourna alors et me dit en me regardant d'un air étrange :

**_ Bonjour Belly Bells, est-ce que... **Il avait un air prudent sur le visage mais celui-ci changea vite et son visage prit un air moqueur dont je me méfiais instantanément **Est-ce qu'une bombe a éclaté en plein milieu de ton lit ? **Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension et il me pointa du doigt le miroir derrière moi. Je me tournais donc et poussais un petit cri d'effroi en voyant mes cheveux dressés sur ma tête. Je courais presque jusqu'à la salle de bain (non sans me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et trébucher), me débarbouillais le visage, m'attachais les cheveux et je retournais ensuite à la cuisine.

**_ Tu m'excuseras mais en sentant l'odeur des toasts, je me suis dit que tu étais sûrement en train de nous griller la maison alors je suis venue voir l'étendue des dégâts. **Dis-je en souriant, mon père bougonna alors et je riais franchement quand je vis Angela arriver. J'étais ravie que les choses aillent mieux avec mon père maintenant que je le voyais plus souvent.

Nous déjeunâmes donc tranquillement en discutant avec Charlie et il semblait apprécier Angela ce qui me ravit d'avantage encore.

Angela dû rentrer chez elle en début d'après-midi pour surveiller ses petits-frères et avant de partir Charlie lui fit promettre de revenir quand elle voulait, ce à quoi Angie répondit par un sourire franc accompagné d'un « Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur Swan ! ». Mon père fronça les sourcils, signifiant à Angela pour la sixième fois de la journée qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Charlie.

Charlie partit ensuite voir ses meilleurs amis et quant à moi je me mis à faire mes devoirs. Quand ceux-ci furent terminés, je pris l'ordinateur portable que mon père m'avait acheté et m'installais sur mon lit, je me connectais sur mon compte de messagerie instantanée et avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la page d'Angela pour aller lui parler, deux petits onglets s'ouvrirent au même moment :

Jacob Black _souhaiterait vous ajouter à sa liste d'amis. Confirmer ?_

Et

Edward Cullen _souhaiterait vous ajouter à sa liste d'amis. Confirmer ?_

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage et j'acceptais les deux demandes. Je parlais un moment avec Angela et me déconnectais pour aller faire à manger. Charlie rentra et on passa à table en discutant de nos après-midi respectifs.

J'allais ensuite à la douche et juste avant de me coucher, je me connectais sur mon compte de messagerie instantanée par simple curiosité et deux fenêtres s'ouvrirent portant les noms de ceux à qui je voulais parler...

_Edward dit : Salut Bella !_

_Jacob dit : Hey Bellsy ! _

Je souris en leur répondant et je commençais à discuter avec eux. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'une heure plus tard j'étais toujours à la même place et que nous étions encore en train de discuter alors que je pensais que nos conversations ne dureraient pas longtemps. Une heure de plus et je me dis qu'il était bête de leur parler dans deux conversations différentes alors qu'ils se parlaient sûrement entre eux aussi, je les invitais donc à une conversation groupée et nous poursuivîmes notre conversation un bout de temps encore. J'avais arrêté de compter depuis combien de temps j'étais censée être au lit et continuais de rire de leurs blagues et de leurs pseudo-disputes de couple.

Quand je vis cependant un petit 1 rouge se former sur mon réveil qui semblait me narguer en me tirant la langue et en criant « Tu ne te réveilleras pas pour aller à l'école, tu seras en retard ! Retard ! Retard ! » je me dis qu'il était grand temps que je m'en aille et j'en informais les garçons. Bien sûr, ils ne me laissèrent pas partir tout de suite, se moquant de moi et de mes « horaires de bébé » ce à quoi je répondis simplement « nous verrons qui aura une tête de bébé mal réveillé demain et qui seras en forme ! ».

Effectivement, je m'en rendis compte dès 8 heures le lendemain (enfin quelques heures plus tard, vous aurez compris...). J'étais complètement épuisée, je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir mes chaussettes, ou plutôt si, mais dans le même pied... Voilà ou j'en étais dans mes découvertes matinales quand je vis arriver Edward et Jacob souriants et pimpants comme s'ils avaient dormi douze heures d'affilé ! En souriant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour Edward de me souffler « ça va Bébé ? » et pour Jacob de dire en s'esclaffant « La forme ? », mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je les maudis immédiatement en tournant les talons vers ma salle de classe sans même attendre Angela.

Celle-ci arrivait les sourcils froncés à sa place et – chose étrange – ne me demanda même pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas attendu ou si tout allait bien comme elle le faisait 10 fois par jour. Au bout de 5 minutes de ce silence encombrant je tournais brusquement la tête vers elle et lui dit :

**_ J'ai croisé Jacob et Edward dans les couloirs. Ils se sont moqués de moi, encore.**

**_ Je sais. **Répondit simplement Angela. Quoi ? Que, comment elle savait ça d'abord ? D'un coup je comprenais...

**_ Tu les a vus. **Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ces traîtres ?**

**_ Euhm... Eh bien simplement que tu serais sûrement énervée et que je devrais faire gaffe si je ne voulais pas m'en prendre une... Ils n'ont pas précisé pourquoi mais je vois qu'ils avaient raison. **Dit-elle en éloignant sa chaise de la mienne.

**_ Angie ! Je ne vais pas te frapper quand même! Ces … crétins heureux m'ont empêché de dormir jusqu'à 1 heure ce matin et quand j'ai voulu y aller ils se sont moqué de moi en me traitant de bébé, je n'y ai absolument pas fait attention en leur répliquant qu'ils seraient sûrement ceux qui auraient une tête de bébé mal réveillé. Mais tu les a vus non ? Tu comprends pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Je... Ils... Dormi toute la nuit ! C'est injuste !**

**_ Bella, respire ! **Et effectivement, je me rendis compte que j'avais dit ça d'une seule traite et je commençais à manquer d'air. **Voilà ! Alors reprenons. Comment ça ils t'ont empêché de dormir ? Ils ont fait un remake de la sérénade version Rock sous tes fenêtres ?**

**_ Oui ! Enfin non, bien sûr que non mais... Un remake de la sérénade version Rock ? Angie, d'où tu sors ça ?**

**_ L'essentiel, Bella allons à l'essentiel !**

**_ Oui, tu as raison, l'essentiel. L'essentiel est donc que nous avons discuté jusqu'à 1 heure du matin sur internet et que ces imbéciles ne sont même pas fatigués alors que... Regardes-moi, je ressemble à un zombie que l'on aurait voulu déguiser en humaine pour Halloween ! **Un zombie que l'on aurait voulu... Oulala j'étais vraiment fatiguée moi !

**_ Bella tu exagères ! **Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me rassurer sur mon état mais … non ! **Tu les as sur ton compte de messagerie et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? Mais comment peux-tu oublier de me dire une chose pareille ?**

**_ … Euhh, bonne question Anj' ! Je ne sais pas ça m'est sorti de la tête voilà tout ! Bref, tu vois comme ils sont horribles avec moi ? **Dis-je en faisant mine de bouder comme une petite fille.

_ **Pffff, tu me fatigues Bell's ! Je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer ! Si tu leur a parlé jusqu'à pas d'heure ce matin, ça veut dire qu'ils sont restés éveillés pour te parler. Ils pourraient dire aussi que tu les a empêché de dormir, ils pourraient se plaindre à tout le monde et tirer la tronche eux aussi mais je doutes fort qu'ils le fasse...**

**_ … Euh... Ouais … Mais... D'accord. Tu as raison, c'est vrai, mais je ne me plains pas à tout le monde et je ne tire pas la tronche ! **Après un instant je réalisais quelque chose :** Oh ! Comme j'ai été méchante avec eux ! Je ne leur ai même pas dit bonjour !**

**_ Bien ! Alors tu t'excuseras tout à l'heure, au déjeuner prétextant des règles douloureuses ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pour expliquer ton comportement et maintenant, nous ferions mieux de suivre le cours. **J'allais répliquer mais Angela s'était déjà tournée vers le professeur. Des règles douloureuses ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je culpabilisais soudain, j'avais fait rater à Angie, plus d'un quart d'heure de cours ! Je tournais la tête vers elle pour m'excuser quand je vis qu'étrangement, son regard n'était pas tourné vers le prof mais vers quelque chose, quelqu'un pour être précise, de beaucoup plus intéressant pour mes affaires... Ben ! Je ne dis donc rien et la laissait à sa contemplation, je ne lui ferais remarquer que bien plus tard, quand elle ne pourra plus rien y faire ! Mouhaha !

Après notre cours nous nous dirigeâmes vers le suivant que nous n'avions pas en commun et nous nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Nous avions convenu avec Angela que nous mangerions avec les garçons tant qu'ils ne nous demandaient pas le contraire (la semaine dernière, un des garçons venait chaque jour nous demander si nous voulions bien nous « donner la peine » quand ça avait été Ben, Angela avait presque sauté de sa chaise...) sauf s'il y avait d'autres gens à leur table (des filles surtout). Nous avions bien vu les regards que les filles du lycée nous lançaient quand nous nous asseyions avec les joueurs de l'équipe de foot et nous ne voulions en aucun cas nous imposer si les garçons avaient d'autres « plans » plus intéressants. Nous avions donc décidé que notre point de rendez-vous serait l'entrée de la cafétéria et qu'ensuite, nous irions nous installer à table (la leur ou une autre).

Aujourd'hui encore, comme tous les jours de la semaine précédente, il n'y avait qu'eux à leur table et Emmett nous fit un signe de la main en nous voyant arriver. Nous nous installions donc à table avec eux. Quand j'arrivais, je baissais la tête honteuse. Je levais la tête quand je sentais que quelqu'un me regardais et je plongeais dans les yeux d'Edward. Je lui fit un petit sourire qu'il me rendit et m'adressa à lui et Jacob qui venait de tourner la tête vers moi :

**_ Je suis désolée pour ce matin les garçons. J'étais fatiguée et comme vous semblez insensibles à cette faiblesse du commun des mortels je me suis un peu... vengée sur vous.**

**_ Un peu Bell's ? **Jacob, sceptique.

**_ Ouais, pas sûr que ce ne soit qu'un peu... **Edward

_ **Oui bon ça va hein !**

Ils rigolèrent alors tous les deux et je m'engageais dans une énième conversation avec Edward ayant pour thème : les films et plus particulièrement LE film du moment. L'histoire d'un vampire et d'une humaine qui tombaient follement amoureux, un genre de Roméo & Juliette du vingt-et-unième siècle. Cette histoire me plaisait assez et quoiqu'un peu trop niaise à mon goût, en tant que jeune fille, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais programmée pour aimer ce genre de choses. J'en débattais donc avec Edward qui trouvait ça absolument ridicule et « dénué de tout bon sens ». Il disait, je cite « je ne pensais pas qu'une fille aussi intelligente que toi puisse être de l'avis de toutes ces groupies du fameusement célèbre-et-très-laid-au-passage Robert Pattinson »*. Je répliquais alors en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage :

**_ Ah.**

**_ Quoi « ah » ? **Dit-il irrité

**_ Je pense que le vrai problème est là. **Voyant son incompréhension se dessiner sur son visage, je poursuivis. Mais avant, je vis Edward se lever comme la semaine précédente et venir s'assoir à côté de moi, comme la semaine précédente. **En fait, tu es jaloux.**

**_ Moi ? Jaloux ? Tu rigoles Bella j'espère ? De quoi devrais-je être jaloux au juste ? **Dit-il, la jalousie suintant pourtant par tous les pores de sa peau, et intérieurement, j'étais écroulée de rire.

_ **Eh bien, de « toutes ces groupies » justement. Il est fameusement célèbre, peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut d'un simple claquement de doigts et il est riche et beau malgré ce que la jalousie te fais dire. Le grand Edward Cullen ne supporterait-il pas la concurrence ? Aurais-tu un soucis avec le fait que TES groupies soient d'abord SES groupies ? **Après ma tirade, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de me retenir d'exploser de rire.

**_ Mes groupies ? Bella, tu délires je crois ! Je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec ce pseudo acteur icône de rien du tout. **

Cette fois-ci je ris franchement avant de lui répondre :

**_ Ed', fais-moi plaisir... Un jour claque des doigts, demande une fille et on verra si tu n'as « absolument rien en commun avec ce pseudo acteur icône de rien du tout ».**

Fière de ma réplique, je me levais de ma chaise en voyant que l'heure tournait et qu'il était temps de partir. Edward était bouche-bée et les garçons autour de la table riaient de notre discussion. Angela me suivait et quand nous fûmes assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent plus nous entendre elle me dit :

**_ Woua! Bella... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'était... C'était franchement bien dit ! Je suis très fière de toi !**

Nous rigolâmes alors en nous dirigeant vers nos salles de cours respectives, Angela avait biologie avancée avec son groupe et moi j'avais cours de Sciences Physiques puis bio' avancée après.

J'allais alors en cours et comme Angela n'était pas là, Ben me demanda s'il pouvait s'installer à côté de moi ce que j'acceptais immédiatement, peut-être voulait-il me parler d'Angie...

**_ C'était drôlement... Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire tout à l'heure, Ed' ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là je peux te le dire !**

**_ Il devrait pourtant y être habitué, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret...**

**_ Pour Ed', si. **Il fit une courte pause et reprit. **Il pense toujours que l'on rigole quand on lui en parle mais le fait que tu lui dises l'a fait réfléchir, j'ai vu ses méninges s'activer dans sa tête ! **Fit Ben en rigolant. Assez étrangement, ce qu'il venait de me dire ne me plaisait pas trop mais je n'y pensais pas trop et me dis que si c'était important j'y repenserais plus tard.

Je souriais alors et tournais la tête vers le professeur qui venait d'arriver. Il débuta son cours et je me mis à penser qu'il faudrait au moins que je profite du fait que Ben était à côté de moi pour lui glisser un mot à propos d'Angela.

**_ J'ai remarqué que vous vous parliez souvent avec Angie ces derniers temps... **Lançais-je comme un peu au hasard alors que tout était clair dans ma tête.

**_ Euh... Est-ce qu'elle... Enfin je veux dire... Elle t'as dit quelque chose ? Sur moi ? Enfin je veux dire tu sais...**

**_ Hun hun. **Répondis-je vaguement.

_ **Ah oui ? **Fit-il avec espoir. Voyant que je n'enchaînais pas, il ajouta. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?**

**_ Elle m'as dit que tu avais proposé de l'aider pour son devoir d'Espagnol. **Répondis-je en sachant pertinemment que c'était vrai mais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

**_ Oh. Oui. C'est vrai... Je... on en a parlé ouais. **Dit-il visiblement déçu.

**_ Oh autre chose aussi, elle a dit que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de bien. **Ajoutais-je après quelques instants de silence.

**_ Ah oui ? Je... Je trouve qu'elle est très... gentille. Et... enfin, tu sais … Jolie aussi... Très. **Bégaya-t-il et j'eus peur quand il dit « gentille » parce que je vis dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait dire mais je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait là.

**_ Je pense que tu devrais l'inviter à sortir, un de ces quatre... tu sais, si tu as le temps...**

Il sembla vraiment réfléchir à ma proposition et ça me fis plaisir, on PROGRESSAIT ! L'heure passa très vite, Ben était quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique et j'étais heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les choses avec Angie.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le cours de bio' avancée auquel je croisais Angela qui sortait et qui me dit rapidement avant de partir que l'on se retrouvait au parking après le cours.

Je m'installais à une table libre et attendis le début du cours en silence. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive et qu'il ne s'installe derrière moi avec Ben.

J'allais me retourner pour parler à Jacob quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir et une jolie brune entra dans notre salle. Elle n'était pas dans notre classe et je ne l'avais jamais vu au lycée auparavant, je me demandais donc qui c'était en remarquant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle. J'entendis alors Jacob crier un :

**_ Aliiice ! **Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui claqua une bise, il reprit alors : **Ed' n'est pas là, tu viens de le rater il était dans l'autre groupe.**

**_ Tant mieux, je veux lui faire la surprise, il ne sait pas que je suis là, je le lui dirais ce soir à la maison.** Répondit la dénommée Alice que je ne voyais pas étant de dos par rapport à elle. Elle ajouta : **Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir Jake ?**

**_ Si on m'invite, je ne dis pas non !** Dit-il en riant et Alice rit avec lui. **Au fait Ali, je ne t'ai pas présenté ! Bella ! **Je me tournais alors timidement vers eux et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit ou faire le moindre geste il enchaîna : **Alice, je te présente Bella, ta belle-sœur ! Bella, c'est Alice, la sœur d'Ed ! **Je faillis m'étouffer quand il prononçait ces mots et devint aussi rouge que... Aussi rouge que le sang qui ne circulait plus dans mon organisme.

À mon plus grand étonnement, Alice approcha de moi et me claqua une bise bruyante et en s'éloignant elle me fit un magnifique sourire – qui était sûrement la marque de fabrique de la famille me dis-je à cet instant.

Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Jacob et ressortit de la salle en sautillant juste avant de me lancer un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

Euhh... Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

* * *

><p>* Je tiens à préciser que ce passage ne reflète pas mes pensées mais celles de <em>mon Edward<em>. J'aime beaucoup Twilight pour celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas compris =P

**_Je voudrais remercier Tigio et Miss-Moon-Crazy pour leurs reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir ainsi que Bellaandedwardamour et Lyllou42 pour leurs mises en favoris._**

**_Vos avis, questions, remarques sont toujours la bienvenue, n'hésitez pas !_**

**_Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à bientôt (je pense que le chapitre 5 sera vraiment là dimanche cette fois, mes partiels seront finis...)_**

**_Prenez soin de vous ! _**

**_- Schplaaf. -_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère !**_

_**Alors alors, ce chapitre est assez important, il ne nous apprend pas grand chose mais c'est un tournant dans l'histoire voilà pourquoi je l'ai laissé assez court...**_

_**J'aurai pu continuer, c'est vrai mais je voulais vraiment que vous perceviez ça comme une rupture nette avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant.**_

_**Rien d'inquiétant ne vous en faites pas !**_

_**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella:<strong>

Dès qu'Alice passa la porte je me tournais vers Jacob, prête à lui crier qu'il était absolument et terriblement atteint mentalement pour sortir de telles inepties à la sœur de son meilleur ami, il arborait cependant un sourire tellement fière que je me retenais de crier mais dit néanmoins sur un ton un peu plus élevé que la normale:

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? **

**_ Du calme Bell's, y'a pas mort d'Homme ! **Répondit-il en rigolant. "Il n'y a pas mort d'Homme", voilà ce qu'il trouvait à me dire après m'avoir humiliée !

**_ C'est une blague j'espère, Jacob ! Je ne la connais même pas, comment peux-tu... **Je fus coupée par Jacob qui mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer le silence en montrant d'un mouvement de tête que le professeur venait d'arriver.

Je soufflais d'agacement et me concentrais sur le cours. Je ne dis rien à Jacob durant tout le cours et à la fin de celui-ci, ma colère n'étant toujours pas passée, je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et sortit sans même lui dire au revoir.

Je rejoignis Angela à sa voiture et lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise puis un sourire en entendant ce que Jacob avait dit mais dit à la fin de mon récit :

**_ Bell's, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mais d'un autre côté, je trouves que tu as été un peu sévère sur ce coup... Tu sais comment est Jacob maintenant non ? C'est le genre de blagues qu'ils se font entre eux, je ne crois pas que tu devrais vraiment t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Alice avait l'air de le connaître donc elle sait sûrement comment il fonctionne...**

_ … **Tu crois qu'elle ne me prends pas pour une des groupies de son frère ? **Dis-je en baissant la tête, honteuse.

**_ Oh ! **Après un court instant elle ajouta : **Alors voilà ce qui t'inquiètes en fait... D'accord, d'accord je ne dis rien. **Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir que je lui lançais. **Mais tu sais, j'ai entendu dire – de la part d'Ed – qu'elle était quelqu'un de très sympathique, « un peu survoltée mais adorable » a-t-il dit. **Je la regardais surprise, depuis quand savait-elle ce genre de choses ? Je pensais pourtant que de nous deux, celle qui discutait le plus avec Edward c'était moi... ? Elle repris : **D'après ce qu'il m'as dit tout à l'heure en bio', ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux, ce ne serait donc pas très surprenant qu'il lui ait déjà parlé de toi...**

**_ Ah, et pourquoi, mademoiselle Je-suis-devenue-la-meilleure-amie-d'Edward-Cullen ?**

Elle haussa un de ses sourcils et répondit comme si on avait déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois :

**_ Eh bien, dois-je te rappeler que vous vous êtes croisés en plein milieu de nulle part, que nous mangeons avec eux depuis plus d'une semaine et que vous vous parlez jusqu'à pas d'heure ?**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ne relevais même pas les extrapolations dont elle avait usé dans sa phrase et me concentrais plutôt sur le sentiment étrange qui était en train de m'atteindre, de la déception ? Oui, c'était peut-être ça après tout, seulement le fait qu'il ait parlé de sa sœur à Angela et pas à moi. Oui c'était ça ! Rien à voir avec la réponse d'Angie qui m'avait paru « insuffisante »...

Nous étions arrivées chez moi alors je sortais de ma rêverie et par la même occasion de la voiture de ma meilleure amie pour rentrer.

Comme d'habitude, je fis mes devoirs puis descendis pour faire à manger, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à toute cette journée, à ce que m'avaient lancé les garçons à mon arrivée ce matin¹, à ma conversation animée avec Edward ce midi, à l'arrivée d'Alice, à ce que m'avait dit Angela... Tout ça tournait et retournait dans ma tête et je ne me rendis compte que l'assiette que mon père avait utilisé ce midi était désormais plus que propre que quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer pour annoncer le retour de mon père. Je la rinçais et la posais sur le support et après lui avoir dit bonsoir, Charlie et moi nous mîmes à table.

On parla un peu de nos journée respectives et puis après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montais dans ma chambre. En voyant mon ordinateur portable gentiment posé sur mon bureau, je me posais la question fatidique (qui allait devenir LA question du soir) : est-ce que je me connecte sur ma messagerie instantanée ? Je ne résistais pas et pris mon ordinateur sur mon lit en me promettant de ne pas dépasser 23h30, minuit au maximum. Ce qui me laissais au moins deux bonnes heures, ce serait largement suffisant.

En arrivant sur ma page d'accueil, je vis que ni Jacob, ni Edward n'étaient connectés. Je pris donc cinq minutes pour consulter mes mails et me tapais sur le front en maudissant ma bêtise, Alice n'avait-elle pas invité Jacob à dîner chez les Cullen ce soir ? Pourquoi donc, attendais-je de leur parler, ils ne seraient sûrement pas là de la nuit. Avec une pointe de déception, je fermais mon ordinateur juste avant de me déconnecter et allais à la douche, préparais mes affaires pour demain, descendit voir mon père une dizaine de minutes pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et je retournais à ma chambre.

Comme mon ordinateur était en veille, il fallait bien, de toute façon que je le rallume pour l'éteindre correctement. Je le repris alors sur mes genoux et me connectais, par simple curiosité, sur internet. Jacob était connecté et vint me parler :

_Jacob dit : Alors remise de tes émotions ?_

_Bella dit : Quelles émotions au juste ?_

_J. : Bin, j'sais pas t'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure après qu'Alice soit passée donc j'voulais savoir si t'avais pas encore eu de crise cardiaque !_

_B. : Aha Aha Aha, très drôle Jake ! J'peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris quand même ?_

_J. : Merci, merci ! J'sais pas Bell's, c'était pour rire, sérieusement, tu l'a mal pris ?_

_B. : Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose, est-ce que si je l'ai mal pris, tu vas aller dire à Alice que c'est pas vrai ou alors tu vas t'excuser peut-être ?_

_J. : Aucune chance ! Hahaha !_

_B. : 'ce que j'me disais... _

_J. : Quoi, t'aurais préféré qu'Alice l'apprenne de toi c'est ça ?_

_B. : Quoi ? Que tu ne sais pas faire d'excuses ? J'imagine qu'elle le sait déjà, ne t'en fais pas !_

_J. : Non que toi et Ed' vous formez LE couple du moment !_

Alors là j'étais carrément sur le c*l ! Je n'aimais pas trop les vulgarités mais là c'était le moment où jamais. Est-ce que Jacob prenait des champignons hallucinogènes ? Et pourquoi d'abord est-ce que mon cœur ne pouvait arrêter de faire de tels bonds ?

_B. : Euhm Jacob, tu sais les drogues, c'est pas bon pour la santé... Il faudrait arrêter !_

_J. : Bella, tu ne me la feras pas, pas à moi !_

_B. : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Est-ce qu'Ed' et moi sommes mariés ? Non, suis-je bête, nous avons 5 enfants et 3 chiens, c'est pour cette raison sans doutes que nous sommes « LE couple du moment » ! Je te signale que je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais et à moins que je sois somnambule, à chaque fois que je le voies ou lui parle, tu es là. Donc à moins que je sois polygame sans le savoir, j'dois être aussi mariée avec toi. Combien on a d'enfants au juste ?_

_J. : Hahahahahahaha ! Ça va pas la tête, j'sors pas avec toi moi, et j'me marierais encore moins avec toi ! Je sais que toi par contre, tu dirais pas non à Ed'..._

_B. : Hun hun. Et tu sors ça d'où au juste monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?_

_J. : Je l'sais._

_B. : Et bien tu te trompes, je ne sais pas trop ce que t'es parti imaginer mais c'est faux. J'suis pas amoureuse d'Edward O.K ?_

_J. : Hun hun. Si tu le dis, j'te crois..._

_B. : Jake, c'était quoi ça ?_

_J. : Y'a rien Bella, si tu le dis, je vais pas te contredire. J'me suis trompé._

Jacob, qui dit s'être trompé, qui capitule ? Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, certes, mais je sais que ça n'est clairement pas dans ses habitudes alors j'avoue être un peu inquiète...

_B. : Bon, si tu le dis, j'te crois. _Répondis-je en reprenant ses propres mots. _C'est pas tout mais je dois aller me coucher, on se voit demain Jake. Bonne nuit !_

_J. : Bonne nuit Jingle Bells ! Rêves bien de ton mari... Autrement dit... Moi ! Hahaha !_

_B. : Aucune chance que j'rêves de toi t'en fais pas ! Et quand bien même je rêvais de toi, étant mon mari qui plus est, ce serait sûrement un affreux cauchemar ! _

Sur ces belles paroles, j'éteignis mon ordinateur, non sans avoir vérifié qu'un certain _quelqu'un_ n'était pas arrivé pendant que je discutais avec Jake.

Je me mis au lit en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Jacob. Pourquoi est-ce que, depuis qu'ils étaient dans « ma vie », je ne faisais que penser, réfléchir et tout ressasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob avait dit toutes ces choses sur Ed' et moi ? Est-ce qu'Edward aurait... Pff c'est tellement ridicule que je ne finirais pas cette phrase, même en pensées ! Plus urgent encore, pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais ENCORE cette déception qui m'avait traversé quand j'avais vu que les garçons n'étaient pas connectés ? Et dernière arrivée, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu du mal à respirer correctement en me disant « … c'est tellement ridicule que je ne finirais pas cette phrase, même en pensées » ?

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien d'un coup et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Angela :

_Réunion d'urgence demain, toi, moi : lycée, 8h._

_« We need to talk »²._

_Bonne nuit._

_B._

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil mais je finis par m'endormir tant bien que mal vers minuit.

-.-.-.-.-

Je me levais quelques heures plus tard, encore comateuse et allais me débarbouiller à la salle de bains. Je m'habillais, me coiffais (enfin j'essayais) et j'allais dans ma chambre prendre mon sac quand j'entendis mon père crier d'en bas « à ce soir Bella ! », il claqua la porte après quelques instants et je retournais dans ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers, concentrée sur ma tâche pour ne pas tomber et en relevant la tête, je fis un bond d'au moins 10 mètres en voyant Angela, les traits fatigués assise au comptoir de la cuisine.

**_ Angie...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit hier à midi que je prendrais le bus aujourd'hui non ? Et puis il est bien trop tôt ! Que... Comment ça se fait que tu sois si fatiguée ? **J'allais continuer mon interrogatoire mais elle m'arrêta d'un signe de la main :

**_ Bella, il est bien trop tôt pour me poser toutes ces questions à la fois ! Une seule s'il-te-plaît et doucement que mon cerveau puisse assimiler...**

**_ Euhm, oui pardon ! Alors euhm... Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?**

**_ Si. Je crois. Un peu... Je dormais quand j'ai reçu ce message très inquiétant de ta part – voilà la raison de ma présence au fait – et comme tu m'as fait peur, je me suis levée, j'ai allumé mon ordinateur en pensant te trouver sur internet à papoter avec les garçons et là bien sûr, il a fallu que je tombe sur Ben. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne restais pas, t'imagines bien... Alors je suis restée à parler avec lui... Jusqu'à euhm, je sais plus... 3 ou 4 heures du matin ? Puis Isaac s'est réveillé vers 4h30, il était malade alors je suis restée avec lui le temps que ma mère appelle le médecin. Je me suis rendormie vers 5h30 et je me suis levée à 7 heures. Alors euh... oui j'ai dormi, je crois.**

**_ Oh ! **Fis-je surprise et honteuse, c'était de ma faute si elle n'avait pas dormi ! **Je suis désolée Angie, je ne pensais pas que ça te réveillerait, je pensais que tu le lirais ce matin ! Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas dérangé pour si... **Elle me coupa une fois encore d'un signe de la main :

**_ Non t'en fais pas Bella, il n'y a aucun soucis. Je suis même plutôt déçue que tu ne m'aies pas appelé. Tu aurais dû m'appeler si quelque chose n'allait pas comme il semblait être le cas dans ton message. Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai dit. À n'importe quelle heure ! **Voyant certainement la mine désolée que j'arborais toujours, elle ajouta : **Et puis, si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé de message, je n'aurais sûrement pas parlé à Ben... **Fit-elle énigmatique avec un grand sourire. Mon visage changea immédiatement et elle cria presque : **Toi d'abord !**

Je lui racontait donc ma conversation avec Jacob, ce que j'avais ressenti à plusieurs reprises, je lui racontait tout en fait. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage qui m'aurait alerté sur tel ou tel fait, pas le moindre signe de désintéressement ou d'autre chose, cette fille était extra !

À la fin je baissais la tête en rougissant et dis d'un coup, aussi vite que possible :

**_ Tu-crois-que-je-suis-amoureuse-d'Edward ?**

**_ Bella, je n'ai rien compris il faut que tu répètes...**

Je levais la tête et dis alors plus lentement :

**_ Tu crois que je suis... amoureuse **(ce mot avait eu du mal à sortir de ma bouche!) **d'Edward ?**

**_ La question n'est pas de savoir si je crois que tu l'es Bella, mais plutôt est-ce que toi, tu le crois ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas Angie. C'est... tout est confus dans ma tête ! Je... Je pensais vraiment être amoureuse de Sam et là... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est différent.**

**_ Oui. **Elle marqua une pause et reprit : **Pour répondre à ta question, oui je le crois. Mais Bella, personne ne peut savoir ça mieux que toi. Personne ne peut décider pour toi, ni Jacob, ni moi, ni Alice encore moins Edward...**

**_ Décider ? Est-ce que tu crois que je peux décider de ne plus être amoureuse de lui ? **

Elle me fit un sourire tendre, comme une mère à sa fille et ajouta calmement :

**_ Je crois que le choix est déjà fait, ma belle. **Elle dû lire mon incompréhension sur mon visage puisqu'elle finit : **Tu viens de dire « ne plus être amoureuse de lui », si la question devait encore se poser, tu aurais dit « pas »... **J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais plusieurs fois. Ça y est, c'était dit.

**_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Angie ? **Répondis-je finalement, un peu inquiète.

**_ Et bien pour commencer, tu prends ton sac et toi et moi, on va monter dans ma voiture et aller au lycée. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais Bell's mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y en a pas, il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Alors pour l'instant, on va juste au lycée comme hier, comme avant-hier. On avisera au moment venu.**

* * *

><p><em>¹<em> Petit Rappel : _« En souriant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant moi une fraction de seconde, juste le temps pour Edward de me souffler « ça va Bébé ? » et pour Jacob de dire en s'esclaffant « La forme ? », mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je les maudis immédiatement en tournant les talons vers ma salle de classe sans même attendre Angela. » _Chapitre 4.

_² We need to talk = Il faut qu'on parle._

**_Alors ? Impressions, avis ? Je vous avait dit que ce n'était rien d'inquiétant hein ! Mais à partir de là, Bella va réagir différemment donc c'était important pour moi._**

**_Pour excuser la longueur de ce chapitre, il est très probable (mais pas certain à 100% hein) que je poste un autre chapitre jeudi ou vendredi..._**

_**Merci à Tigio, Miss-Moon-Crazy et Yayalia pour leur review, merci aussi à Or Elise , LesLevresRouges, Elphina, Gorrilys et Mariefandetwilight et Yayalia pour leurs mises en alerte et favoris**._

**_A bientot donc, bisoux à tous et portez-vous bien !_**

**_- Schplaaf. -_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonsoir, bonsoir ou bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Euhm, j'avais dit vendredi et techniquement, sur FF on est toujours vendredi alors je suis dans les temps ? =P_**

**_Je m'excuse vraiment pour ça, je voulais poster ce chapitre vers 19 heures mais aujourd'hui c'était la fête des voisins alors le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est de venir vous poster ça à cette heure-ci..._**

**_Je tiens aussi à vous dire quelque chose d'assez important pour moi mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre lecture donc je vous laisse tranquille et vous retrouve en bas (rien de grave hein, juste un détail par rapport à l'histoire)._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Angie ? Répondis-je finalement, un peu inquiète<p>

__ Et bien pour commencer, tu prends ton sac et toi et moi, on va monter dans ma voiture et aller au lycée. Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attendais Bell's mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'y en a pas, il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Alors pour l'instant, on va juste au lycée comme hier, comme avant-hier. On avisera au moment venu._

**POV Bella :**

Je montais alors dans la voiture d'Angie et je me mis à regarder le paysage défiler, perdue dans mes pensées. Angela ne dit rien durant tout le trajet, sachant certainement ce qui se passait dans ma tête, cette fille avait le don de lire en moi comme si je n'étais qu'un livre ouvert devant ses yeux, c'était très surprenant !

Nous étions arrivées au lycée avant que je n'aie le temps de le réaliser, bien trop tôt en fin de compte, je n'étais absolument pas prête pour ça ! Je me tournais complètement paniquée vers Angela et elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et me souffla, tout doucement, comme si le silence qu'il y avait dans la voiture était quelque chose de sacré :

**_ Tout va bien se passer Bell's tu m'entends ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne soit pas le cas, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? On va au lycée, comme hier et comme avant-hier et comme tous les autres jours précédents. Rien n'a changé pour l'instant. Et je suis là...**

Je hochais simplement la tête, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge. Elle sortit alors de sa voiture et je fis de même, elle passa son bras sous le mien et me regarda une dernière fois avant de me tirer doucement vers l'avant pour que j'avance.

D'habitude, nous arrivions un peu en avance mais là, comme nous étions restées à bavasser au sujet de … enfin, à discuter quoi, nous étions arrivées à l'heure et il nous fallait maintenant aller en cours. Heureusement, celui-ci, je l'avais en commun avec Angela !

Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle et nous suivîmes le cours, enfin si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Angela me jetait de petits coups d'œil de temps à autres et je lui souriais un peu pour la rassurer.

La sonnerie arriva vite et en voyant Angela paniquer, je me mis à rire et je me détendis, elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux :

**_ Bell's ? ça va ? **

**_ Haha ! Angie, tu es tordante ! Haha ! On ne va pas à l'échafaud ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête, Haha !**

Elle dû apprécier de me voir rire puisqu'elle rit avec moi et nous marchions dans les couloirs vers la sortie. Là bien sûr, mes yeux croisèrent deux émeraudes, une chevelure cuivrée et un sourire en coin. J'essayais de ne pas paniquer en me remémorant les paroles d'Angie et je crois que cela marchait puisque je ne tremblais pas quand Edward et Jacob arrivèrent vers nous.

Jacob fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas vraiment, il me fit une bise ainsi qu'à Angela. Ça me surpris car, à vrai dire, on ne se faisait jamais la bise, nous contentant d'un signe de la main. Quand Jacob fit la bise à Angela, après me l'avoir fait à moi, je tentais un regard vers Edward avec un petit espoir je l'avoues. Celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa place et son sourire se fana un peu avant qu'il se rende compte que je le regardais. Il se redressa alors, me fis un sourire – un peu forcé – et il me dit simplement :

**_ Salut Bella !**

Je répondis par un petit sourire moi aussi et agitait la main dans sa direction. Ne faisaient-ils pas tout pareil d'habitude ? Pourquoi Edward ne nous disait-il pas bonjour comme Jake alors ? Mentalement, je balayais d'un revers de main ma conscience qui me souffla mesquinement « _Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse surtout ? »_. Jacob prit alors la parole :

**_ Comment ça va les filles ?**

**_ Bien et toi ? **Répondîmes-nous en même temps, ce qui le fit sourire.

**_ Eh Ed', t'as vu, elles essayent de nous battre en coordination ! Vous avez encore du chemin à faire mes petites ! **Se moqua Jacob et Edward releva la tête à la mention de son surnom et nous fit un sourire, il allait répliquer mais une tornade brune arriva et se jeta sur lui. Mon cœur se pinça douloureusement à cette vision mais se calma étonnamment lorsque je remarquais que c'était Alice, sa sœur qu'il avait dans les bras.

**_ Eddie-chéri ! **Elle partit alors dans un grand fou rire et Jacob rit avec elle aussi alors qu'Edward se renfrognait.

**_ EDWARD, Ali, E.D.W.A.R.D ! **Dit-il en épelant chaque lettre de son magnifique... euh de son prénom...

_ **Hahaa ! Oui je sais bien, mon chéri, c'est juste que d'entendre Denali t'appeler comme ça hier c'était juste... Beaucoup trop drôle ! **Elle repartit alors dans un rire et Jacob riait de plus en plus fort quand Alice s'arrêta net et nous regarda Angela et moi.

**_ Ehhh ! Bella ! Comment ça va ? **À ce moment, elle me pris dans ses bras comme la veille, en me claquant une bise bruyante et elle me regarda avec un air malicieux avant de se tourner vers Angela qui souriait. **Angela, c'est bien ça ? Comment vas-tu ? **Elle fit la même chose avec Angela et celle-ci me regarda un peu étonnée mais néanmoins amusée.

**_ Bien, merci. Je suis contente de te voir enfin, Edward m'as beaucoup parlé de toi ! **Répondit ma meilleure amie et je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en me rappelant qu'Edward avait parlé à Angela de SA sœur alors que moi, jusqu'à ce que je la voie, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une sœur ! Je me stoppais immédiatement en voyant Alice me jeter un coup d'œil et elle répondit avec entrain :

**_ Si ce sont de bonnes choses, alors c'est sûrement vrai, si ce sont des mauvaises, ne l'écoute surtout pas ! Il n'est pas vraiment objectif sur tout ce qui me concerne étant donné qu'il est profondément jaloux, mais il ne le dira jamais... Je propose donc qu'on s'en tienne aux bonnes choses qu'il t'as dites à mon sujet et pour le reste, si tu veux savoir d'autres choses, on a intérêt à trouver quelqu'un de mieux placé, comme par exemple... **Elle se tourna vers Jacob puis secoua la tête, puis vers moi en bougeant sa tête comme pour dire « oui pourquoi pas » puis elle pointa son doigt vers le bout de la cour et nous regardions tous dansla direction qu'elle avait indiqué et elle cria : **moi ! Hihi ! C'est exactement ça ! **On se tourna tous vers elle à nouveau et elle avait son propre doigt pointé vers elle, **Je suis parfaitement apte à vous renseigner sur ma personne ! **Edward pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel, Jake rit et Angela et moi lui sourîmes chaleureusement.

**_ Je m'en souviendrais, promis ! **Dit Angela.

**_ ça m'as fait très plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi les filles, je suis sûre que l'on va très bien s'entendre ! **Elle fit alors un bisou sur la joue d'Angela puis sur ma joue et s'arrêta un instant devant Ed et Jake, elle leur dit simplement : **Non pas vous, j'ai pas envie ! **Et elle partit en sautillant.

**_ Je … suis désolé pour ça, les filles, elle est un peu... Folle, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça lui vient, il faut l'excuser... **dit alors Ed' en souriant.

**_ Je la trouve très gentille en fait. **Répondis-je sans vraiment y penser. Il me regarda dans les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

Je détournais les yeux et regardais Angela. La conversation reprit, on parla un peu des cours, de l'équipe de foot mais on ne parla pas d'Alice, or je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais vue, en quelle classe est-elle, elle semble proche d'Edward, est-ce qu'elle lui aurait parlé de ce qu'a dit Jake hier ? Je décidais de réserver ces questions à Angela pour plus tard, quand on ne sera que toutes les deux. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit et Angie et moi nous dirigions vers le parking, nous avions cette heure-ci de libre toutes les deux et je devais absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben.

Nous montâmes dans sa voiture et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, sachant très bien de quoi on allait parler. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise, elle avait été si conciliante avec moi ce matin que je n'en avais pas la force. Je regardais alors un peu ailleurs en attendant qu'elle soit prête à m'en parler mais cette chipie en profita pour éviter le sujet :

**_ Alice est vraiment... surprenante ! Tu ne trouves pas ? **

**_ Hun hun.**

**_ Elle à l'air gentille et elle est … Pleine de vie ! **Sourit-elle.

**_ Hun hun. **Après quelques instants je lâchais : **Et Ben ?**

Elle parut un peu surprise et sourit en me regardant, je la regardais alors innocemment.

**_ Et bien Ben il est très gentil aussi... **Fit-elle avec un air angélique, aaargh ! Je lui jetais un regard noir et elle ajouta : **Bien, bien, ne me tues pas s'il-te-plaît ! Alors quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu qu'il était connecté et il est venu me parler presque tout de suite après. On a parlé un peu de tout et de rien comme d'habitude et je commençais à en avoir un peu marre pour tout te dire, j'étais là, devant mon ordinateur à une heure du matin en espérant qu'il me fasse une déclaration de je-ne-sais-quoi alors je lui ai dit que j'allais dormir un peu froidement et il m'as retenue. Il m'as dit qu'il aimerait bien que je reste parce que ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir me parler sans que la sonnerie retentisse ou qu'il y ait 10 personnes à côté de nous qui écoutent. Je suis restée, je lui ai dis que je ne resterais pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas le vexé mais je n'attendais rien de cette conversation. Il a proposé d'allumer nos webcams, j'ai rit un peu en acceptant, j'étais en pyjama et je le lui ai dit il m'as répondu, mot pour mot Bell's : « Tant mieux. Au moins je te verrais en pyjama une fois dans ma vie et, comme je le pensais, tu es très jolie comme ça » et il a... **Attendez, attendez, QUOIIIII ?

**_ Quel pyjama tu avais ? **La coupais-je alors.

**_ C'est important ? **Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et je hochais la tête vigoureusement alors elle repris timidement : **Un petit débardeur blanc et... euh ben un short... **Je lui fis alors un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, le pauvre avait dû faire une crise en la voyant ! Angela était très bien formée physiquement, elle était grande et fine, mais ne montrais pas souvent ses formes, comme moi d'ailleurs. Nous étions d'accord pour affirmer qu'il y avait suffisamment de formes dévoilées dans ce lycée et que ce n'était pas le lieu pour.

**_ D'accord, tu peux continuer... **Dis-je avec un sourire scotché au visage.

**_ Je disais donc, bien sûr, il s'est excusé. Il disait que je devais le prendre pour un pervers et que ce n'était pas des choses à dire. J'ai alors demandé pourquoi ce ne seraient pas des choses à dire et j'ai ajouté « si c'est ce que tu penses ». J'étais aussi rouge que toi à cet instant Bella, mon cœur battait tellement fort que … non en fait il ne battait même plus ! Ben a répondu que c'était effectivement ce qu'il pensait mais que ce n'était quand même pas respectueux envers moi, j'ai laissé tombé j'étais perchée tellement haut sur mon nuage que je le regardais sur mon écran en souriant comme une débile. Enfin bref, on a continué de parler jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, du lycée, de ce qu'on ferait après, j'ai appris qu'il voulait postuler pour la même faculté que moi et il m'as dit qu'il espérait que l'on y soit tous les deux. J'étais épuisée alors je suis partie me coucher et voilà, tu sais tout.**

**_ AAAAAH ! **Criais-je. **C'est pas trop tôt ! J'suis tellement contente pour toi Angie !**

**_ Bella, calme toi, je ne viens pas de t'annoncer que nous allons nous marier au cas où tu aurais mal compris...**

_ **Baaaah , c'est qu'un détail ça ! **Dis-je en balayant ses paroles d'une main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me fis un petit sourire.

Je lui parlais un peu d'Alice après, je lui demandais de me raconter ce qu'Ed avait dit à son sujet et elle me rapporta leur conversation. J'appris donc qu'Alice avait en fait deux ans de plus que nous et qu'elle était en dernière année au lycée. J'appris aussi et surtout que si je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant c'est parce que l'année de notre arrivée ici, elle était partie en France pour y passer les vacances et elle avait trouvé du travail dans une très grande maison de haute couture (en fait au début c'était un stage puis elle avait fait ses preuves et on lui proposa de rester), la famille Cullen ayant les moyens et de la famille là-bas, elle resta à Paris à faire ce qui lui plaisait, la seule condition était qu'elle termine ses années de lycée.

Edward avait raconté à Angela que ses parents avaient eu du mal avec cette idée à l'époque, elle n'était qu'une enfant et c'était encore leur bébé mais Alice revenait dès qu'elle pouvait pendant les vacances et sinon, c'est eux qui allaient à Paris. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'Angie et moi avions du mal à comprendre, pourquoi revenait-elle au lycée si elle avait fait ses études là-bas ? C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, Edward ne savait pas que sa sœur était revenue, il était donc normal qu'il n'ait rien dit à ce sujet.

Angela enchaîna sur les « bruits de couloirs » et tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'Alice était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire malgré quelques histoires farfelues nées bien sûr de la jalousie et de la curiosité trop mal placée des habitants de Forks. Certains disaient qu'elle s'était mariée et était maintenant veuve, d'autres qu'elle était enceinte d'un parisien SDF, d'autres encore qu'elle n'avait plus un sou en poche et que son oncle l'avait chassé de chez lui... Bref, pas une à laquelle Angela et moi croyions en somme, Alice n'avait en rien l'air d'une veuve, d'une femme enceinte ou de quelqu'un de fauché.

Nous restâmes dans la voiture encore un peu à discuter de choses et d'autres et nous décidâmes de rentrer, l'heure de mathématiques allait commencer.

On se dirigea vers notre salle de cours et une fois dedans, on alla s'installer à nos places, les places derrières nous (celles qu'occupaient Edward et Jake) étaient encore libres.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard tous sourires et ils s'installèrent eux-aussi à leur place. Le cours débuta et Angela me donna un coup de coude et se tourna vers les garçons.

_ **Salut les mecs ! **Chuchota-t-elle

_ **Hey ! **Répondis Edward sur le même ton.

**_ ** **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler ce matin, tu dois être content que Alice soit revenue à Forks non ?**

**_ Ouaip, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de ne pas la voir tout le temps mais maintenant qu'elle est là, ça me fait encore plus bizarre, hier par exemple... **Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase puisque Jacob s'adressa à moi :

**_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser à leur discussion ! Pas trop fatiguée ? **Dit-il avec un sourire.

**_ Non, ça va aujourd'hui, je tiens le coup ! **Répondis-je

**_ Tu as bien rêvé de ton mari ? Ou de moi, c'est comme tu veux après tout … **

_ **Non et triple non, je n'ai pas rêvé de mon mari et encore moins de toi Jake ! **Rétorquais-je en souriant

**_ Et bien c'est dommage ! Tes rêves auraient forcément été plus beaux !**

**_ Sans doutes ! **Dis-je, à moitié ironique pour la deuxième partie de sa phrase et aussi un peu d'accord pour la personne qu'il désignait comme étant « mon mari »...

Je me tournais alors vers le prof et je vis en pivotant la tête qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils avec un air sérieux sur le visage et se reporta immédiatement sur Angela quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

Le reste du cours passa tranquillement et nous partîmes ensuite vers la cafétéria pour prendre notre repas. Avec Angela nous prîmes nos places à la table des garçons quand Jacob nous y invita d'un geste de la main. Angela s'assit à côté de Ben en rougissant et je m'asseyais à côté d'Emmet. Lui et moi nous nous mîmes à parler et moi surtout, à rigoler de ses blagues. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur nous de temps à autres et quand je relevais la tête après avoir croisé son regard, je ne le vis pas. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était parti sans même nous dire au revoir mais je sentis alors son parfum exquis me chatouiller les narines, je tournais alors la tête vers la droite et il était là, assis entre Em' et moi à me sourire.

**_ ça va Belly Bell's ? **Souffla-t-il doucement

_ **Bien et toi Eddie ? **Répondis-je en riant

**_ Je vais la tuer... Non en fait je vais LES tuer ! ** Se renfrogna-t-il

Je ris alors un peu et il me sourit en retour.

_ **Je peux te demander une faveur, **fis-je le plus sérieusement du monde tout à coup.

Il parut surpris mais répondit d'un air sérieux :

**_ Bien sûr Bella, demandes-moi ce que tu veux.**

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cette phrase, prononcée telle quelle par Edward Cullen fit rater un battement à mon pauvre cœur de faible humaine. Je me repris cependant et continuais mon petit jeu :

**_ Ne tues pas Alice, s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerais au moins avoir le temps de la connaître un peu et de lui soutirer quelques informations compromettantes sur le grand Edward Cullen... **Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, une fois puis deux en levant l'index devant lui et laissa retomber son bras mollement en rigolant avec moi, je vis cependant un air un peu soulagé apparaître sur son visage et me demandais à quel point il avait eu peur de ma demande. Peut-être croyait-il que j'allais lui demander de sortir avec moi ou quelque chose du genre... Était-ce si horrible ? Non en fait la question ne se pose pas et je ne veux absolument pas en connaître la réponse !

**_ Ahh, je guetterais mes arrières dans ce cas ! Des informations compromettantes ? Hors de question ! Je la ferais chanter ! Mouhaha. **Répliqua-t-il, l'air maléfique.

Je sourit à sa réponse et Angela me tira de cette conversation en me rappelant que nous devions passer au secrétariat pour un problème avec l'administration. Je me levais donc après avoir fait un sourire à Ed' et je la suivais hors de la cafétéria.

Sur le chemin, je demandais à Angela si elle pensait que Jake avait raconté à Ed' ce qu'il m'avait dit hier dans la journée et notre conversation du soir. Elle réfléchit un instant et me dit qu'il l'avait certainement fait puisqu'ils se disaient tout...

Nous allâmes en cours d'Anglais et nous terminions par un cours différent l'une de l'autre. J'avais cours d'Espagnol alors qu'Angie avait Allemand.

La professeur d'Espagnol, Madame Goff, nous laissa partir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude étant donné qu'elle avait une réunion et je partis attendre Angie sur le parking puisqu'elle devait me raccompagner.

Je m'étais assise sur un banc juste en face de la sortie et pas loin de sa voiture pour que je puisse la voir sortir ou au pire la voir à sa voiture.

Je relisais un de mes passages préférés du livre de Twilight quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver vers moi. Le temps que je finisse ma phrase, la personne était arrivée et je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

**_ Tu veux que je te raccompagne Bella ? **

**_ Non, merci Edward c'est gentil mais j'attends Angie.**

**_ Oh, **fit-il presque déçu ? **Jacob est rentré alors... Enfin si tu veux je peux te raccompagner... Pour éviter à Angela de faire le trajet et pour t'éviter d'attendre... Et puis... **Dit-il avec un air fier sur le visage, **Ben va finir les cours lui aussi... **

Je souris à sa réplique, ce mec est étonnant !

**_ Tu crois qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble un jour, avant nos trente ans ? **Dis-je à Edward en souriant, me remémorant la question qu'il m'avait posé la semaine dernière*

**_ Seul le temps nous le dira... **Il avait repris exactement les mêmes mots que les miens et j'étais surprise qu'il les ait retenu...

Je répondis alors au sourire resplendissant qu'il m'adressait mais ajoutais, à regrets :

**_ Oui, tu as raison. C'est très tentant à vrai dire mais je vais quand même l'attendre, elle me tuera si je ne le fais pas... je te remercies Ed' !**

**_ Bien, je n'insiste pas alors ! À demain Bella !**

Il partit alors en direction de sa voiture et je fus un peu déçue de constater qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec moi, « _après tout, _me gronda ma conscience, _peut-être qu'il a des choses plus importantes à faire, laisse-le vivre tout de même ! ». _Je soufflais vaincue par cette idiote et attendis patiemment Angie.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous montions en voiture. Je lui racontais qu'Edward était venu me voir bien entendu et elle dit simplement qu'il « est vraiment gentil comme garçon quand même », je levais un sourcil en la regardant et elle haussa juste des épaules.

Après avoir préparé à dîner, fais mes devoirs, mangé et tout le toutim je me connectais sur mon compte de messagerie aux alentours de 21 heures 30. Edward et Jacob étaient là et ils commencèrent chacun à une conversation.

_Jacob dit : Jingle Bell's !_

_Edward dit : Bien rentrée Bella ?_

Je souris alors et leur répondis à chacun.

Après quelques banalités échangées avec Edward et quelques pics lancés avec Jacob, j'abordais, involontairement, le même sujet avec l'un qu'avec l'autre :

_Bella dit : Tu as parlé à Edward de la honte que tu m'as faite devant sa sœur ?_

_Bella dit : Tu es courant de la bêtise, plus grosse que lui-même, que ton meilleur ami a sorti en cours de Bio' ? Devant ta SOEUR ?_

_Jacob dit : Euhmm, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler mais si tu pense faire référence à la petite blague que j'ai mentionné alors oui..._

_Edward dit : Oui, LOL ! Ils m'en ont parlé tous les deux en fait. C'est Jacob j'ai envie de dire..._

_B. à J. : Blague ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Elle va me prendre pour une dingue !_

_Jacob dit : Baaaah, c'est rien, elle se rendra plus vite compte de ta nature ! Hahahaha !_

_Bella dit : Aha, aha, aha ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça Jake ?_

_B. à E. : Oui mais devant ta SOEUR ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va pensé de moi ?_

_Edward dit : Oh ça je le sais, ce qu'elle pense de toi..._

Vas-y joues avec mes nerfs, je ne dirais rien... !

_Bella dit : Et … ?_

_Edward dit : Et... Et... Et je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Non je rigolais, ne m'assommes pas ! Et bien, elle t'aime beaucoup. ;-)_

Imbécile heureux ! Je lui en servirais moi des « et...et... je n'ai pas envie de te le dire » !

_Bella dit : Mouais... En tout cas, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il t'a pris de prendre un meilleur ami tel que lui !_

_Edward dit : Moi non plus, je te rassures !_

Je rigolais alors et avec l'un comme avec l'autre, nous changeâmes rapidement de sujet pour en venir à des sujets plus « habituels » de nos conversations du soir.

-.-.-.-.-

Et devinez qui s'est réveillé le lendemain avec une tête de zombie parce qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de 5 heures en tout et pour tout ?

HA ! Gagné -'

* * *

><p><em>* Chapitre 4.<em>

**_Alors ? Avis, impressions, remarques, questions ? C'est par ici que ça se passe, n'hésitez pas !_**

**_Je voudrais donc d'abord vous dire que je me suis rendue compte qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, on pourrait penser que l'histoire est finie (ou presque) mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la trame générale de l'histoire et je peux vous affirmer que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air..._**

**_J'espère donc que vous ne vous direz pas "oh c'est fini, j'arrête de lire", je ne suis pas en train de dire que la toute fin de cette fiction sera différente (dans le fond) des fictions que l'on peut lire sur FF mais juste qu'avant de penser à en arriver là, il doit se passer beaucoup de choses..._**

**_Je tiens vraiment à remercier Tigio, Mariefandetwilight, Miss-Moon-Crazy et Yayalia qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser leurs avis et aussi bien sûr, S0meday, Lyry, Leti60 et Frimousse30 pour leurs mises en alertes et favoris qui me font très plaisir !_**

**_Bisoux à tous,_**

**_- Schplaaf. -_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour plutôt (deux heures du matin, c'est le jour non?)_**

**_Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espères !_**

**_Alors voici le chapitre 7 qui m'as demandé beaucoup de temps et de réflexions !_**

**_Pour ceux (?) et celles qui ne le savent pas, je voulais faire un POV Edward pour ce chapitre mais je n'étais absolument pas sûre d'y arriver..._**

**_Finalement donc, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que... Il faut lire pour le savoir, haha !_**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel, comme ça fait longtemps..., Bella s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Ed', Jake a fait une "blague" devant la soeur de celui-ci et Bella a failli en être malade pour plusieurs jours. Heureusement, ça semble inaperçu du côté d'Ed, enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle en a en tout cas... <em>

**POV Bella:**

Pfiouu, encore une journée qui commence mal, comment peut-on avoir l'idée de se lever si tôt ? Pire, de se coucher si tard ? Suis-je complètement débile ? Raaaah, allé debout !

Après un passage à la douche, un air dépité devant mon armoire et une envie de pleurer face à mon reflet dans le miroir, je descendis et mangeais quelque chose avant de sortir pour aller au lycée.

J'y retrouvais Angela qui avait le même air fatigué sur le visage mais elle n'avait pas une tête de zombie, elle. Non, elle avait même bonne mine, elle souriait. Dès le matin. Une seule cause possible : Ben.

**_ Hey Bella ! Comment ça va ce matin ?**

**_ Humpf, mal. Tu parles trop fort, chuut !**

**_ Hihi, excuse moi Mademoiselle-je-me-suis-encore-couchée-à-pas-d'heure-Swan !**

**_ Non toi excuse moi, Mademoiselle-je-me-suis-encore-couchée-à-pas-d'heure-mais-je-parlais-à-Ben-Weber !**

Elle rougit alors et me fit un petit sourire complice. Je souriais aussi, heureuse pour elle.

Ce matin nous avions cours de Biologie avancée et Sciences physiques en demi-groupe, nous allions faire des Travaux Pratiques. Angela et moi nous séparâmes donc arrivées dans la section "Scientifique" et j'allais dans mon cours de Sciences Physiques d'abord.

J'y retrouvais Jacob et Ben tous les deux des traits fatigués sur le visage mais aussi le même air ravi, ce qui faisait qu'encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas l'air de zombie, eux !

Je m'installais à ma table devant eux et sortis mes affaires. Je me retournais vers eux en attendant que la prof ait fini de distribuer le matériel de TP.

**_ Salut les garçons !**

**_ Hey Bella ! **Ben.

**_ Jingle Bell's ! **Jake, bien sûr...

**_ ça va ? **Enchaîna Ben en riant un peu de mon surnom ridicule.

_ **Oui, oui merci et toi Ben ?**

**_ ça va, ça va... Un peu fatigué mais ça va. **Fit-il avec un sourire discret.

_ **Moi aussi ça va, merci de vous en inquiéter tous les deux ! **Dit Jacob en faisant mine de bouder

**_ Haha ! Vexé, mon pauvre chou ? **Le questionnais-je en me moquant de lui

**_ HA ! Même pas en rêve Jingle Bell's ! **Se reprit-il immédiatement

Nous parlâmes un peu ensemble et nous nous mîmes à travailler avant que la professeur ne fasse une annonce qui me mis de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Comme j'étais seule à ma table et que Miss Mallory était absente, la pimbêche de service Jessica se retrouvait seule elle-aussi. La prof eut alors l'idée désespérante de me demander de me mettre à côté d'elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris mes affaires en me déplaçant à regrets.

Bien entendu celle-ci, à peine le cours eut-il débuté, se mit à jacasser. Je ne faisais pas du tout attention à ce qu'elle me racontait, préférant me concentrer sur le TP mais quelque chose attira cependant mon attention.

**_ ... fatiguée c'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Eddie à son pauvre sort. Tu te rends compte qu'une pauvre fille ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille ?**

Je relevais vaguement la tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils pour qu'elle développe sans pour autant lui montrer que le sujet m'intéressait particulièrement.

**_ Oui je sais, c'est abominable non ? Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher jusqu'à 2 heures du matin, tu imagines ? Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui tenir compagnie hein ! Il m'as dit qu'il parlait avec Jake, elle et moi mais il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était, il est tellement galant... Et puis à ce qu'on dit, Mike aurait été de sortie hier, j'ai entendu dire que...**

Je décrochais alors de sa conversation et me reconcentrais sur ce que je faisais, elle passait du coq à l'âne mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée sur Mike, elle n'en démordrait pas avant un bout de temps.

J'essayais de ne pas trop croire à ce que disait Jessica, cette fille était assez douée en ragots inventés de toutes pièces, cependant, j'avais un peu de mal. La fille à laquelle il parlait hier, d'après ce qu'il avait dit à Jess, c'était moi...

Bien malgré moi, cette idée me mis mal à l'aise et en colère. J'étais en colère contre lui et surtout contre moi. Comment pouvait-il parler de moi ainsi, n'avait-il donc aucun scrupule ? Lui qui se disait "mon ami", eh bien, l'amitié est un concept bien particulier chez lui ! J'étais plus en colère encore contre moi. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'il voulait être "mon ami" ? C'est ridicule. _Tu es ridicule ma pauvre fille. Ridicule et pathétique ! _Me dis la petite voix agaçante dans ma tête. Pff, je terminais mon TP au plus vite, ayant envie d'en finir avec cette heure-ci et cette journée.

À la fin de cette heure (enfin plutôt de ces deux heures de TP), je rangeais mes affaires lentement, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller en récréation, assez étrangement.

Je dus quand même m'y résigner et rejoindre Angie dehors. Quand je la vis je lui fis signe de me suivre vers le parking. Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête de loin. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ben et arriva en courant un peu.

**_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'étais inquiète, j'ai demandé à Ben où tu étais et si tu allais bien mais il m'as répondu qu'en cours tu avais l'air bien, qu'est-ce que...**

Je la coupais en levant les yeux vers elle et elle dû voir un air triste sur mon visage puisqu'elle s'inquiéta encore (je pouvais le dire rien qu'en voyant ses sourcils se froncer plus encore). Elle me prit par les épaules et on monta dans sa voiture. Je lui racontais alors ce que Jessica avait dit et elle resta bouche-bée.

Quand j'eus fini elle me dis calmement:

**_ Bella, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une... Une... Une sale menteuse enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas la croire n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien qu'Edward t'apprécie, il n'aurait pas osé dire une chose pareille, c'est absolument... Enfin... C'est faux, tu ne peux pas la croire Bell's ! **Au début, elle avait paru sûre d'elle et totalement confiante quant à ses paroles mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, j'avais vu le doute s'insinuer dans ses yeux. Après tout, on ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment, sauf Jake peut-être et celui-ci ne nous serait sûrement pas d'une grande aide dans ce problème, il était son meilleur ami après tout et on ne le connaissait pas plus qu'Edward...

Elle réalisa soudain ce que je venais de remarquer sur ses traits et se reprit:

**_ Non, c'est ridicule. Et je t'interdis d'y croire, tu m'entends Bells ?**

Je hochais la tête affirmativement, pas très convaincue cependant et lui signalais qu'il était l'heure de rentrer en classe.

Je décidais de mettre cette histoire de côté dans ma tête en arrivant dans la salle de Bio' et m'installais à ma table. Heureusement, le prof m'épargna la compagnie de Jessica cette fois-ci et je travaillais tranquillement toute seule.

Quand j'eus fini, je me tournais vers Jake et Ben qui avaient fini eux aussi, on se mit alors à parler un peu, à rigoler ensemble en attendant la fin du cours.

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais souriante, Ben et Jacob étaient vraiment gentils et très drôles. Si bien que j'en avais presque oublié ce que m'avait raconté Jessica, presque hein... Angela était devant la porte de ma salle de classe et j'en fus étonnée, elle me dit juste qu'elle était sortie plus tôt. Elle m'interrogea du regard, genre "Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu me souris que je suis rassurée..." Je lui souris alors sincèrement, elle me connaissait vraiment bien, c'était agréable de voir que nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, parfois.

Nous restions silencieuses un moment et en tournant à un angle, on aperçu Jake et Edward qui allaient vers la cafétéria. Angela allait les appeler mais je lui fis signe de se taire, j'avais cru entendre mon prénom. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien mais je ne résistais pas et tendis un peu plus l'oreille...

**_Haha! Oh et, tu ne sais pas quoi, tout à l'heure en TP de physique, la prof leur a demandé de se mettre à côté l'une de l'autre. Je t'avoues que ça m'as fait rire sur le coup, pauvre Bella quand même, elle a dû endurer les jacassements de ta grande copine pendant deux heures ! Haha ! **Fit Jake à moitié plié en deux

_ **Non mais sans déconner, elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, je t'assures Jake. C'est incroyable, pourtant j'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas lui parler mais elle continuait de me raconter sa vie encore et encore. Tu sais comment je suis, je ne voulais pas la vexer alors je répondais quand même mais bon sang j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me ficher la paix...**

Après un instant, il reprit:

**_ Heureusement que j'étais pas le seul à être connecté ! J'aurais pas pu resté jusqu'à cette heure-là si toi et ... enfin si vous aviez pas été connectés. **Dit-il, un peu gêné.

**_ Ouaip, c'est sûr. En tout cas je me suis bien marré avec Bell's hier soir. Ce matin, elle m'as appelé « mon pauvre chou », t'imagines ? Moi, un chou ! Non mais...**

Angela rougit de fureur et je l'attrapais par le bras avant qu'elle ne fasse ou dise une bêtise. Je mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire et fit "non" de la tête quand elle me montra du menton les garçons, signifiant qu'elle allait les voir. Je lui ai fais un signe de la main pour lui demander de me suivre et en soufflant elle le fit. Je me remis à marcher et je dis à Angie, assez fort pour que les garçons m'entendent :

**_ Eh Ang', voilà mon petit chou préféré ! **Lançais-je gaiement. Elle me regarda très surprise mais me suivit néanmoins sans rien dire.

En m'entendant, les garçons se retournèrent vers nous et je me concentrais sur Jacob pour ne pas montrer à Edward que ses paroles me blessaient vraiment et que j'étais déçue.

**_ Ah bah tiens, la voilà qu'elle recommence. Jingle Bell's je ne suis pas un chou ! **Dit-il, à moitié amusé et à moitié boudeur.

Je riais alors et entraînais Angela dans mon rire d'un coup d'œil.

**_ Bonjour Bella. **Dit Edward avec un sourire, pff, je lui jetais à peine un coup d'œil et répondis un vague « Salut » en perdant mon sourire et je me tournais juste après vers Jake.

**_ Mon petit chou préféré, ne t'en fais pas, ça reste entre nous. **Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil à peine grossier et un grand sourire (un peu forcé, mais à peine...).

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward eut l'air surpris mais je ne m'en souciais pas et regardais Jake qui me répondit :

_ **Ok, d'accord ma petite Jingle Bells, c'est notre secret ! **Répondit-il amusé et je grimaçais au surnom.

Il rit alors et je levais les yeux au ciel. Edward prit alors la parole :

**_ Vous venez manger avec nous les filles ? **

Je tournais la tête vers Angie et celle-ci lui répondit, comme pour m'épargner cette corvée :

**_ Euhm non... J'ai ... Enfin j'ai pas très faim alors... Je crois que je préfèrerais plutôt qu'on aille se poser quelque part... ** Elle était un peu énervée et un peu gênée de mentir, le mélange était spécial sur son visage mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle rate "son" moment avec Ben alors je répondis :

**_ Dis pas de bêtises Ang', on va aller à la cafét', il faut qu'on mange un bout et on ira se poser ensuite si tu veux. **Angela me regarda surprise, non, abasourdie était plus juste. Je lui fis un léger hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que nous allions vraiment y aller et que je n'allais pas faire une crise de je ne sais quoi.

**_ Bella a raison, allons-y sinon Em' aura tout mangé. **Dit Edward en me souriant, pff !

On se remit alors en route pour la cafét' et je marchais entre Angela et Jacob et je ne parlais qu'à eux, ignorant complètement Edward. Quand il s'adressait directement à moi, je répondais vaguement et quand il s'adressait à nous trois je les laissait répondre. Il me regardait vraiment bizarrement, il devait se demander ce qu'il me prenait... _Tant pis, _me souffla la petite voix, _la prochaine fois, il ne parlera pas de toi comme ça ! _Et, pour une fois, j'étais d'accord, tant pis.

À table, je m'assis entre Emmett et Jacob cette fois-ci. D'habitude, j'étais entre Em' et Angie mais là, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir Edward en face de moi. Pendant tout le repas, je ne discutais pratiquement qu'avec eux. Et Angela et un Ben un petit peu, le seul moment où ils s'étaient tournés vers nous tous les deux pour reprendre leur conversation quelques instants plus tard.

Le reste de ma journée se passa tranquillement, enfin tranquillement est un bien grand mot. Pour les deux dernières heures de ma journée, j'avais sport ce qui en soit, n'était pas tranquille. Un ballon de voley dans la tête de Mike Newton, mon poignet étrangement gonflé et une crampe atroce à la cuisse plus tard, je sortais de ce cours maudit.

Une tornade arriva devant moi et si je n'étais pas aussi lasse, j'aurais sûrement crié à l'aide. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Alice.

**_ Bellaaa ! **Cria-t-elle, **Comment tu vas ? **Elle me fit une bise et me regarda, attendant ma réponse.

**_ Euhm... Et bien... Bien... Je veux dire, ça va merci et toi ?**

**_ ça va plus que bien, merci ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? **

**_ Tout ce temps Alice ? On s'est vues quoi, hier ? **Répondis-je en souriant.

**_ Ohhh ! Et bien c'est déjà beaucoup tiens ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? **Insista-t-elle

**_ Que du vieux Alice, que du vieux. Mais toi alors quoi de neuf ?**

**_ Oh et bien, j'ai fini de redécorer ma chambre avec ma maman, maintenant elle est exactement comme je l'imaginais. J'ai fini aussi de vider mes valises et de lui montrer tout ce que j'avais acheté à Paris depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues... Oh mais je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais à Paris ? **Je fis non de la tête et elle ajouta, **Ah oui et bien il faut que je te raconte ça alors ! Tu rentres là ?**

**_ Ouaip, j'ai finis les cours j'allais me mettre en route.**

**_ Tu veux que je te raccompagnes ? **

**_ Euhm ... Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas de voiture d'abord ? **Dis-je intriguée

_ **Oh ça ? **Elle balaya alors ma remarque d'une main comme si cela faisait des embouteillages sur l'autoroute de ce qu'elle avait à me dire et cette image me fit sourire. **Je te raccompagnes alors ! **

J'allais protester mais elle sautilla jusqu'au parking et je la suivis, j'étais curieuse je l'avoues.

Elle s'arrêta devant la Volvo argentée d'Edward et je me renfrognais, je n'allais quand même pas rentrer avec celui que j'avais prodigieusement ignoré toute la journée ? Comme si elle avait prévu le coup, Alice sortit les clés de la voiture et me dit :

**_ Ed' me la prête en attendant que je m'en rachète une. Il finit à 5 heures, je reviendrais le chercher plus tard.**

Je montais alors côté passager en faisant semblant de rien, comme si je ne trouvais pas étrange qu'elle m'ait dit ça, comme si je ne trouvais pas étrange le fait de monter en voiture avec elle, comme si je ne trouvais pas étrange le fait que mon cœur se serre un peu en sentant l'odeur dans l'habitacle.

Elle démarra et sortit rapidement du parking, elle empruntait alors le chemin opposé de celui par lequel on rentrait chez moi. J'étais étonnée mais j'aurais dû bien sûr lui montrer le chemin alors je dis :

**_ Euhm Alice... C'est... Enfin, c'est pas par là pour aller chez moi...**

**_ Je sais.**

Dit-elle simplement en me souriant. Je la regardais étrangement, comment ça « je sais » ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle sache par où aller chez moi qui me préoccupait (la maison du shérif, tout le monde la connait...) mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle elle avait prit ce chemin si elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne route. Voyant mon air surpris elle reprit :

**_ Je sais aussi qu'une fois arrivées devant chez toi, tu sortiras de la voiture en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire alors on fait un tour avant ! **Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Cette fille est incroyable, on se connait depuis pas loin d'une semaine qu'elle sait déjà comment je fonctionne ! Je souriais alors et on entama une conversation très agréable. Discuter avec Alice était simple, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles du lycée qui veulent absolument se faire voir, elle n'était pas hautaine et la facilité avec laquelle je lui parlais de ma vie après me surpris.

C'est donc dans cette voiture pendant plus d'une demi-heure que nous parlâmes de tout et de rien sans une seconde de silence mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. J'appris alors ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle aille à Paris, ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas. J'appris aussi qu'elle et son frère s'entendaient réellement bien malgré qu'ils se chamaillent souvent. Ils étaient comme des jumeaux, ils se disaient tout et n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Pendant les vacances d'été qui précédaient sa rentrée en classe de première*, la tante d'Alice, Carmen lui avait parlé d'un stage dans une maison de haute couture. Quelque chose de saisonnier juste pour pouvoir avoir un aperçu du monde de la mode de l'intérieur. Carmen et Eleazar – son mari – habitaient en France depuis 2 ans à cette époque et Carmen avait eu vent de cette opportunité. Connaissant la passion d'Alice, elle l'avait immédiatement prévenue et avait proposé de l'héberger le temps de son stage. Eleazar était un grand chirurgien et n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants, lui et Carmen avaient été ravis de voir leur nièce préférée (la seule en fait, rajouta Alice) remplir leur maison.

Alice en parla immédiatement à Carlisle et Esmée (ses parents) et quoiqu'un peu réticents au départ, ils la laissèrent partir sachant qu'elle serait très bien entourée une fois là-bas. Ce qui ne devait durer qu'un mois, devint très vite deux mois et puis à la rentrée, la référente d'Alice lui proposa un emploi à mi-temps pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses études à côté. Elle demanda une semaine pour y réfléchir et rentra à Forks. Après nombre de discussions, de listes de pour et contre, de pleurs de joie, de fierté mais aussi de tristesse de la part d'Esmée, les parents d'Alice se mirent d'accord pour une année à condition qu'elle aille à l'école.

Alice m'avait raconté qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, des jours extraordinaires, ses parents et son frère lui manquaient bien sûr mais grâce à Carmen et Eleazar qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ses parents et se comportaient pratiquement comme tels, à leurs appels très fréquents aussi, Alice se sentait bien. Elle rentrait à Forks dès qu'elle pouvait, elle continuait ses études et travaillait en même temps dans ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Elle m'avoua que son rythme de vie était très soutenu à ce moment et qu'une fois les vacances d'été arrivées, elle avait ressenti une fatigue incroyable. Elle était rentrée à Forks et avait de nouveau longuement discuté avec ses parents.

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup le choix, soit elle abandonnait la maison de haute couture et restait à Forks pour finir ses études mais elle laissait passer la chance de sa vie soit elle abandonnait les études pour rester dans la maison de couture mais continuait de vivre loin de sa famille et sans diplôme.

Ils firent donc un compromis, Alice prenait une « année sabbatique » en quelques sortes, comme elle avait une année d'avance, ses parents acceptèrent cette idée. Elle arrêtait les études, pour l'instant, retournais vivre chez sa tante et son oncle, acceptait le travail à temps plein pour une année et voyait ensuite ce qui lui plairait de faire. Elle aurait alors dix-huit ans et si c'est là ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle resterait à Paris. Si elle voudrait revenir à Forks finir ses études, elle en avait toujours la possibilité, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle n'aie plus du tout l'habitude d'aller à l'école.

Alice me raconta alors que même si ce qu'elle faisait là-bas lui plaisait vraiment, elle se rendit compte au fur et à mesure que l'année passait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voudrait faire toute sa vie, quelque chose manquait. Elle me dit que ce qui lui plaisait, outre le fait de travailler dans la mode, c'était créer ses vêtements, les voir prendre forme et voir une personne repartir avec.

Son choix était donc fait, elle rentrait à Forks pour finir ses études. Les parents d'Alice avaient été ravis de revoir leur petite fille bien sûr mais s'inquiétaient quant à sa décision. Après qu'elles les ait rassurés, ils reprirent de nouvelles habitudes et pour l'instant, tout se passait bien.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée quand elle eut fini de me raconter son périple, Alice n'avait que 18 ans et elle avait déjà accompli tout ça ! Elle en parlait cependant très humblement, sans se vanter de quoi que ce soit et c'est ce qui me surpris. Bref, on parlait beaucoup, elle me demanda ce qui m'avait fait venir à Forks, on discuta un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière avec Sam et d'autres choses encore.

J'avais vraiment passé un bon moment en somme, quand elle me déposa devant chez moi. Je lui fis une bise en la remerciant sincèrement et je rentrais.

Après une douche rapide, je descendis faire à manger et eus la surprise de trouver mon père dans le canapé. Je lui dit bonsoir et partit mettre à chauffer ce que j'avais préparé. Je m'assis après à ses côtés et on parla un peu de sa journée et de la mienne. Nous continuâmes de parler quand nous nous mîmes à table et je lui posais la question qui me brûlais les lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà :

**_ Papa, tu connais les Cullen ?**

**_ Oui enfin je les connais, c'est un grand mot. Je connais le Docteur Cullen et sa femme qui sont des gens très bien, ce sont des gens très respectés dans la ville. Ils sont toujours serviables et discrets, pas le genre à se mêler de tous ces ragots de vieilles mégères donc plus personne ne leur cherche d'histoires depuis que les gens ont vu que ça ne les intéressaient pas. Ils ont deux enfants je crois non ?**

**_ Oui c'est ça. Edward et Alice. **Répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise

**_ Oui et bien ce sont des enfants très bien élevés. Jamais d'histoires non plus, pas d'arrestations, pas d'amende. Ouais, les Cullen sont des gens bien. **Dit-il en conclusion et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela correspondait bien à l'image que je me faisais d'eux. **Pourquoi chérie, un problème ?**

**_ Non non pas du tout. Je... J'ai fais leur connaissance en fait c'est pour ça. Edward est dans plusieurs de mes cours et c'est Alice qui m'as raccompagné tout à l'heure.**

Il me répéta alors qu'ils étaient « des gens bien » et ajouta que si je voulais inviter Alice, il n'y verrait aucun problème. Je ne sais pas si c'était d'avoir passé du temps avec Alice ou la colère que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure envers lui mais je parlais un peu d'Edward avec Charlie. Je lui racontais que lui et Jacob s'étaient moqués de moi le premier jour, qu'ils avaient aussi « sauvé ma peau » auprès du professeur et je lui parlais un peu aussi des blagues auxquelles j'avais eu droit. Charlie rit avec moi et finit par me dire qu'il l'aimait bien « ce petit ». Je lui souris et montais me coucher sans passer par la case « internet ».

-.-.-.-.-

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, de meilleure forme que la veille et me préparais à aller en cours. Angela vint me chercher chez moi et on alla en cours en discutant tranquillement de l'avancée des choses avec Ben. Elle avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas me parler d'Edward et je lui avais raconté le moment que j'avais passé avec Alice.

En sortant de la voiture, elle me posa tout de même LA question :

**_ Bell's, tu vas faire quoi avec Ed' ?**

**_ Rien, enfin si, comme hier. Et Angie, il ne t'a rien fait à toi, tu peux lui parler hein, je ne vais pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale pour ça !**

Elle fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête en sortant de la voiture. On avait cours de mathématiques en première heure, on alla donc vers notre salle et notre place juste devant... les garçons. Le professeur nous fit une interro' surprise ce qui m'arrangea, je n'avais même pas à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'éviter de parler à Edward. J'étais consciente, bien sûr qu'il faudrait que je m'expliques avec lui ça ne durerait pas indéfiniment mais pour l'instant, j'étais bien trop remontée contre lui pour avoir une discussion normale.

**POV Edward :** _**(ndla : oui, oui enfin ! LOL)**_

Je venais de finir mon interro de maths et je levais les yeux de ma feuille. Bien entendu, comme je m'y attendais, je vis que Bella avait fini elle aussi et elle regardait droit devant elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se tourne pour bavarder avec moi en plein contrôle mais quand même avouez que c'est bizarre non ?

Avant-hier, la journée s'était bien passé, le soir je me connectais sur internet et je la vis connectée. On commença donc à parler ensemble et on rigolait bien, enfin moi en tout cas je rigolais bien et il m'avait semblé que Bella aussi. Puis cette... Enfin Jessica (ma mère n'aurait sûrement pas aimé ce que je m'apprêtais à dire...) était venue me parler vers une heure du matin.

Je lui répondais par politesse, engageant même la conversation au début mais très vite, elle devint agaçante (pour ne pas dire autre chose) je ne sais pas si elle se prenait pour le centre du monde ou si elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler (ce dont je doutais un peu) mais elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler enfin non, elle me harcelait en fait. Quand je mettais plus de deux secondes à répondre, celle-ci m'envoyait des « Wizz » ce qui m'interrompais à chaque fois dans mes conversations avec Jake et Bella. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas mais cette fille n'avait pas... Disons qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de discussion, enfin une autre discussion que ses derniers achats, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou la robe qu'il fallait « absoluuuuuuument » qu'elle s'achète. Alors forcément, je mettais un peu de temps à répondre et préférais parler avec mon meilleur ami ou... ou Bella.

J'étais donc un peu agacé et quand Bella partit se coucher je voulu y aller aussi mais bien sûr, elle ne me laissa pas partir avant une bonne demie-heure. Jake m'avait lâchement abandonné un quart d'heure après Bella et dès que celle-ci fut partie, je me mis à m'inventer des excuses pour pouvoir partir. Ce n'est pas bien, je le sais mais un moment, elle me demanda la raison pour laquelle je mettais autant de temps à répondre et croyant qu'elle comprendrait, je lui dis qu'une fille agaçante n'arrêtait pas de me parler et que je ne pouvais pas être tranquille. Elle n'y compris absolument rien et compatit à mon « malheur » en me racontant sa vie de plus belle. J'abusais un peu de cette image quand elle me demanda si j'étais un peu tranquille en lui répondant que non, malheureusement, cette personne n'était pas décidée à me laisser la paix et elle continuait de me parler encore et encore.

Quand Jake fut parti aussi je me mis à vraiment en avoir marre et je lui dit d'abord gentiment que j'allais me coucher mais comme elle ne lisait même pas ce que j'écrivais, elle ne me laissait pas partir. J'avais été bien élevé et je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'inventais une histoire ridicule pour partir. J'éteignis mon ordinateur juste après et me mis au lit.

Le matin j'avais cours de biologie avancée puis sciences physiques. Je parlais un peu avec Angela pendant le premier cours et en sortant, je m'attendais à la revoir avec Bella à la récréation mais je ne vis ni l'une ni l'autre pendant la pause. J'allais donc en cours de sciences physiques et parlait encore un peu avec Angela mais des fois, celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vague et me regardais dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, elle abandonna au bout de trois fois en soupirant et se concentra sur le TP.

Après nos cours de la matinée, je retrouvais Jake dans les couloirs et il se moqua de moi en me demandant jusqu'à quelle heure j'avais dû resté à parler avec Jessica. Je lui racontais alors ce qu'il m'était arrivé et ce crétin ne trouvait qu'une chose à faire : rire. La conversation dévia sur Bella quand justement celle-ci, accompagnée d'Angela arriva.

Et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à être étranges, Bella m'ignora royalement, j'aurais pu croire à une mauvaise blague si je ne voyais pas dans ses yeux cette déception le peu de fois où elle tournait la tête vers moi. J'étais très surpris, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi parlait-elle à Jacob et pas à moi ? Je tournais la tête vers celui-ci et je montrais Bella des yeux mais je vis qu'il était aussi étonné que moi, je n'aurais donc pas ma réponse de suite. Bien, j'attendrais.

Habituellement, Bella était installée en face de moi à la cafét', mais là, elle s'assit entre Em' et Jake et j'étais encore plus étonné. Je ne parlais pratiquement pas durant tout le repas, je repensais à tout ce que je lui avais dit la veille sur internet mais je n'y comprenais toujours rien.

Quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours d'après, je demandais à Jake s'il savait quelque chose au sujet de Bella et il me répondit qu'il espérait que j'aie la réponse. Il me demanda ce que je lui avais dit pour la mettre dans cet état mais j'étais incapable de répondre, si seulement je savais ?

Je passais donc le reste de l'après-midi à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire et je voulais lui parler pendant la pause de l'après-midi mais bien sûr, je ne la trouvais pas Angela me dit qu'elle avait fini les cours et que je venais de la rater.

À 5 heures, je retrouvais Alice sur le parking, devant ma voiture. Elle avait quitté plus tôt et était venue me demander les clés de ma voiture pour rentrer. En montant côté conducteur, une chose me frappa instantanément, l'odeur dans ma voiture était différente. Ce n'était pas le parfum d'Alice, c'était un parfum que je connaissais vaguement, ne l'ayant jamais senti de trop près mais je le connaissais tout de même. Alice dû voir mes interrogations puisqu'elle m'informa qu'elle avait déposé Bella tout à l'heure et qu'elles avaient longuement discuté. J'allais répliquer que je voulais tout savoir mais Jake arriva et je lui fis signe de monter dans la voiture.

Je le déposais chez lui et fonçais vers ma maison. Arrivé chez moi, je montais dans ma chambre et criais « Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice », celle-ci monta, frappa deux petits coups à ma porte et entra en sautillant.

Elle me raconta alors leur conversation et j'étais un peu déçu de voir qu'elles n'avaient même pas parlé de la raison pour laquelle Bella agissait comme ça avec moi.

J'en parlais alors à ma sœur et elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait pas 36 solutions, soit j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, soit quelqu'un l'avait fait à ma place. J'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas non plus d'explication, je ne parlais de Bella qu'avec Jake et jamais je n'avais dit quelque chose de mal à son sujet. Jake est mon meilleur ami, il n'est sûrement pas allé lui dire quelque chose dans le but qu'elle ne me parles plus.

De plus en plus intrigué, je me connectais sur internet et attendis Bella jusqu'à deux heures et demi du matin. C'est ridicule je sais mais je voulais comprendre et sur le coup, je me disais que peut-être elle voudrait bien m'expliquer même à une heure si tardive. J'attendis malheureusement en vain et partis me coucher, complètement épuisé mais sûr d'une chose : aujourd'hui, j'aurai mes explications !

* * *

><p><em>* il y a 4 années de lycée aux USA, celle dont je parle est donc «<em> Junior Year ».

_**Alors alors ? J'ai plus que jamais besoin de vos avis, de vos remarques, questions ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Que pensez-vous de mon POV E. ?**_

_**Je les attends avec impatience en tout cas...**_

_**Un grand merci à _Tigio, Mariefandetwilight, Benassya, Krine69 pour leur Reviews et à Sherazade77, helimoen, aurelie01, Krine69 pour leurs mises en favoris et en auteur favori (c'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup!). Ainsi qu'à idid55, BrunasseLucile, Krine69 pour leurs mises en alertes !_**_

_**Merci à tous, ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que ça vous plait et j'espères vraiment ne pas trop vous décevoir pour le POV Ed' et pour la suite de l'histoire!**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisoux à tous et vous dit à bientôt ! (Euhm je ne sais pas encore quand, désolée, mais je fais au plus vite !)**_

**_- Schplaaf._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère !**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux et celles à qui j'ai dit que je posterais Mercredi, des imprévus, encore et toujours ! Je suis réellement désolée et à l'avenir je crois que je me passerais de vous donner des dates. **_

_**J'espère comme toujours, que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer, merci à elle !

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel : Le dernier chapitre s'est terminé sur le Point de Vue d'Edward et la dernière phrase était "J'attendis malheureusement en vain et partis me coucher, complètement épuisé mais sûr d'une chose : aujourd'hui, j'aurai mes explications !", Bella lui fait la gueule depuis deux jours et il voudrait savoir pourquoi alors voici les explications...<em>

**POV Bella :**

Je hais le réveil !

Pourquoi le réveil a-t-il été inventé ? Non, je ne suis pas débile, je veux dire, Ok il a été inventé pour réveiller les gens mais celui qui l'a inventé n'aurait-il pas pu s'abstenir ?

Je songeais un instant au plaisir que ce serait de ne pas entendre cette sonnerie stridente dès le matin et sourit largement. Malheureusement, celui qui avait inventé les Rappels de Réveil (si ce n'était pas le même Homme) n'avait pas pu s'abstenir non plus. Voyant que de toute façon, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi, je me levais péniblement.

Après le rituel du matin, je me préparais pour sortir, étonnamment le temps n'était pas trop mauvais ce matin alors j'avais décidé de me rendre à pieds au lycée. Je pris donc mes affaires, mes clés et tentais de fermer la porte de la maison sans tomber à la renverse. Une fois que ce fût fait, j'étais plutôt fière de moi et me tournais avec un sourire qui se fana assez vite. Mon cœur lui, s'emballa et je lui demandais intérieurement de se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de me lâcher !

La raison ? Edward Cullen. Encore. Il était là, assis dans sa Volvo argentée. Je crus d'abord en voyant la voiture que c'était Alice mais les reflets cuivrés ne trompaient personne et je pensais dans une dernière tentative de continuer à l'éviter qu'il était avec Jacob mais non. Il était bel et bien seul, dans sa voiture, devant chez moi. Je n'en revenais pas, je ne m'étais pas connectée hier dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à l'éviter encore, ça commençait à me fatiguer ce petit jeu mais je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner alors en attendant de trouver une solution (ou plutôt de trouver la force d'agir) je préférais continuer de l'éviter autant que faire se peut.

Il avait l'air las quand j'étais sortie, il tenait son front dans la paume de sa main gauche et trifouillait quelque chose sur la radio. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, tiraillée entre rentrer chez moi en priant qu'il ne m'aie pas vu et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et s'en aille ou marcher le plus rapidement possible vers le lycée (ce qui ne me servirai pas à grand chose, je l'avoue, il est en voiture...) ou alors aller le voir. Une grimace déforma mon visage quand je me dis que la solution la plus raisonnable était sans doute possible, la troisième.

À ce moment-là, seulement, je remarquais qu'il était sorti de sa voiture et qu'il me regardais avec l'air d'un enfant prit en faute. En soufflant, je m'avançais vers sa voiture et arrivée à sa hauteur, je laissais glisser un : « Edward. » à peine poli. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et il me dit :

**_ Bonjour Bella. Tu... Enfin je... je me demandais si tu voudrais bien que je t'accompagne au lycée ce matin. J'aimerais... Je voudrais te parler... S'il te plait. **Ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

_ **Bien. **Répondis-je simplement et je montais côté passager dans sa voiture.

Je lui en voulais encore beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait dit de moi et par dessus tout parce qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

**_ Je voudrais juste... Enfin comprendre. Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Bella ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? **Dit-il enfin après deux minutes de silence.

**_ Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, oui tu as fais quelque chose. **

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu ne veuilles même plus m'adresser la parole ?**

**_ Eh bien ça justement ! Arrête de vouloir me parler pour commencer. Arrête de faire semblant de m'apprécier, c'est plus qu'agaçant. **J'avais soufflé ça d'une traite tellement j'étais triste en repensant à ses mots.

**_ Quoi ? Mais... Enfin Bella... Je ne comprends pas. La semaine dernière... tu enfin, on s'entendait bien non ?**

**_ Comment va ton amie Jessica ? Tu t'entends bien avec elle aussi il me semble. Pourquoi tu n'as pas été la chercher, elle ? Elle aurait sûrement été ravie de te voir ! **Dis-je méchamment.

**_ Que... Quoi ? Mais que vient faire Jessica dans cette histoire ? Il... Enfin il s'agit de nous là, de toi et moi et de la raison, dont je ne sais absolument rien, pour laquelle tu me fuis comme la peste .**

**_ Je te rends service et je t'évite des corvées. Ne suis-je pas adorable ? Voudrais-tu maintenant rouler un peu plus vite afin d'abréger notre calvaire commun. **

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux à mes mots et il allait répliquer mais je vis dans ses yeux un éclair de tristesse et il se reconcentra sur la route. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort sur ce coup... Oh et puis non, c'est la réalité. Enfin en partie... C'est vrai, être avec moi dans cette voiture devait sûrement être un calvaire pour lui.

Je pensais qu'il dirait quelque chose à nouveau mais il ne rajouta pas un mot alors qu'il venait de se garer à sa place habituelle dans le parking du lycée. Le lycée était encore vide, nous avions encore au moins un bon quart d'heure avant que les autres ne commencent à arriver. Ne voulant cependant pas le déranger plus longtemps, je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière et commencer à me lever quand il me retint par le poignet. Je soufflais d'agacement mais me rassis, j'allais lâcher un « Quoi » plutôt agressif mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il prit la parole avant moi :

**_ Je ne sais pas quelle mouche t'as piqué Bella, si tu n'as plus envie de me parler, tu peux le dire simplement au lieu de m'éviter comme ça. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui te prenait mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire et bien tant pis pour moi. Je ne te dérangerais plus. Seulement avant d'écouter ce que les gens disent, tu devrais te faire ta propre opinion. Je ne sais pas qui t'as dit quoi mais je pensais que tu étais assez _différente_ des autres pour comprendre que beaucoup de gens disent des choses qui ne sont pas vraies.**

Il avait l'air tout à fait triste maintenant et en colère aussi je crois, il avait dit le mot « différente » avec dédain et j'étais hors de moi à présent.

**_ Merci pour cette belle leçon de morale Edward ! Vraiment, j'apprécie beaucoup de la part de quelqu'un qui se dit être mon ami et qui n'attend même pas le lendemain pour dire des choses affreuses sur mon dos. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais en commençant à te parler mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, le grand Edward Cullen n'est rien d'autre qu'une belle gueule qui se doit de satisfaire son fan-club. Désolée d'être _différente_ de celles qui te collent au train.**

Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer alors je sortis en toute hâte de la voiture et claquais la porte un peu violemment derrière moi. Je me mis à courir, ne voyant pas très bien où j'allais à cause des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues mais en ayant pour but les toilettes des filles.

Je l'entendais m'appeler sur le parking mais continuais en marchant. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas en revanche c'est qu'il se mette à courir lui aussi et je n'eus même pas le temps de me tourner pour voir où il était que deux bras puissants m'entourèrent la taille. Je regardais Edward, il était juste en face de moi, je me débattais et il me lâcha en approchant sa main droite de ma joue dans le but d'effacer mes larmes juste après avoir été surpris de les voir. Je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion, honteuse qu'il m'aie vu comme ça et le repoussais d'un geste brusque.

Il laissa tomber son bras et baissa la tête, il prit cependant la parole :

**_ Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures pour ça, on peut s'asseoir un moment ? **Voyant que je faisais non de la tête, il prit ma main dans la sienne et me dis en se baissant un peu pour croiser mon regard : **S'il te plait.**

Je fermais les yeux, lasse et le suivais malgré moi. Il nous fit nous asseoir sur un banc près du lycée et me dit tout doucement :

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai dis des choses affreuses sur toi ? **Reprit-il en reprenant mes paroles.

**_ Je le sais. Je t'ai entendu le dire à Jacob.**

Voyant qu'il était vraiment surpris j'ajoutais :

**_ Jessica m'en avait parlé mais j'avais refusé de l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans le couloir avec Angela et que je t'entende le dire à Jake.**

**_ Dire quoi ? Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit exactement ? **

**_ Oui. **Soufflais-je toujours aussi triste. **Tu as dit que parler avec moi était un calvaire, que je ne voulais pas te laisser tranquille et que je ne cessais de te raconter ma vie alors que tout ce que tu voulais c'était dormir.**

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, en pleine réflexion puis il sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose et me fis un grand sourire. J'allais m'énerver à nouveau, il se fichait vraiment de moi là ! Mais il me coupa encore une fois, avant que je n'ai prononcé le moindre mot :

**_ Avant de t'énerver, je le vois dans tes yeux, réponds juste à cette question s'il te plait. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire « Bella ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, Bella ne cessait de me raconter sa vie » ?**

**_ Non. Enfin si, tu l'as dit mais sans mon prénom. Tu l'as dit quand même, qu'est-ce que ça change ?**

_** ça change tout Bella, tout ! J'avoue avoir dit ça, je suis désolé, tout ce que tu as entendu et ce que Jessica t'a dit est vrai. Et je n'aurais jamais dû parler comme ça, c'est vrai mais ce qu'elle a surtout oublié de te dire, c'est que je parlais d'elle.**

**_ Quoi ? **Fis-je étonnée alors que j'étais sur le point de m'en aller pour de bon.

**_ Hun hun. **Dit-il simplement, **Ce soir-là, j'étais tranquillement en train de vous parler à toi et à Jake quand elle est arrivée. Elle a commencé à me parler et j'avoue avoir engagé la conversation dans un premier temps mais elle est très vite devenue agaçante, elle m'empêchait sans cesse de vous parler en m'envoyant des « Wizz » et elle pétait un câble quand je mettais plus de deux secondes à répondre. Alors que tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi comme réponse c'est « oui non c'est génial ». Alors je répète, je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle comme ça mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir quand toi et Jake êtes partis... Le lendemain, j'étais encore un peu remonté contre elle et c'est pour ça que je parlais comme ça, quant à elle, ça ne m'étonnes pas qu'elle t'aie dit ça, malgré tous les sous-entendus que je lui ai fais, elle n'a pas compris que je parlais d'elle. Je suis désolé Bella ! **Dit-il dans un souffle et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

Je me trouvais alors tellement ridicule que je cachais ma tête dans mes mains, il s'en inquiéta immédiatement :

**_ Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bella ! **

**_ Tu dois me trouver tellement ridicule**. Lui dis-je en relevant un peu la tête sans pour autant le regarder. **Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était moi et … je suis désolée !**

Il rit un peu et il me dis :

**_ Oui un peu. **Je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et vis qu'il s'empêchait d'éclater de rire avec peine. Je lui donnais alors un coup dans l'épaule et il reprit : **Aie ! Non en fait, je suis un peu déçu. **Il paraissait extrêmement sérieux tout à coup, il ajouta : **Comment as-tu pu croire que je parlais de toi ? Tu sais pourtant que je t'apprécie vraiment non ?**

**_ Maintenant oui... **Répondis-je honteuse et les joues couleur rouge pivoine.

Il ne répondait pas alors je levais la tête et il me fit un sourire auquel je répondis avec plaisir. Je me sentais étrangement plus légère maintenant...

On resta là pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Jake, Ben et Angela arriver ensemble. On avait surtout ri avec Edward et ça me faisait du bien, il se moqua un peu de moi en disant qu'il retiendrait la leçon et qu'il ne me mettrait jamais en colère tellement il en avait pris pour son grade cette fois-ci.

Angela et Ben se tenaient par la main, ce qui ne m'échappa pas et Ben retira sa main quand il s'en rendit compte. Sans le savoir, Edward et moi avions directement regardé la même chose. Je fis un sourire entendu à Angela et un haussement de sourcils suggestifs et elle rougit un peu avant de faire la même chose, ça signifiait « Tu as des choses à me dire, on dirait... » « Toi aussi il me semble ! ». Nous nous sourîmes et je me tournais vers Jake qui discutait avec Ed'.

**_ Enfin réconciliés les amoureux ? **Rigola Jake. Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et mon cœur rata un battement.

**_ T'es bête Jake ! Mais pour ton information, oui ! Enfin... Je veux dire, oui on est réconciliés. **Se reprit-il en se rendant probablement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et il me fit un petit sourire.

J'étais soulagée, tout allait de nouveau bien avec Edward, Ben et Angela étaient apparemment ensemble et Jake... Il restait Jake. Nous allâmes tous en cours et on se retrouva à table à midi.

-.-.-.-.-

C'est ainsi que les jours passaient, défilaient à toute vitesse en fait. C'était un réel plaisir d'aller en cours chaque matin, on se retrouvait tous ensemble et on profitait. Les couchers à deux heures du matins étaient devenus une habitude. Même là, nous étions encore tous ensemble, Angela allant se coucher la première, Ben la suivait de très près. Emmett quelques temps après et il ne restait plus que Jake, Ed et moi. Nous avions implicitement fixé comme limite 2 heures et demie quand nous n'avions pas de contrôles le soir venu, quand je rentrais chez moi, je racontais souvent à Charlie ma journée, les blagues auxquelles j'avais eu droit etc... Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec mon père et il connaissait maintenant toute la petite bande à travers mes récits quotidiens.

J'avais eu mes 16 ans le 13 septembre et bien sûr, tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire pour me le souhaiter. Edward quant à lui me glissa un «_ Joyeux Anniversaire Bella !_ » tout doux à l'oreille avant de me faire une bise et de me regarder en souriant un peu de longues secondes. J'avais donc eu le plaisir d'avoir ma voiture, que Charlie m'avait offerte et dont j'étais particulièrement amoureuse !

En parlant _d'amour_ , j'avais décidé, après moult conversations avec Angie de « laisser les choses aller » à propos d'Edward, je ne me prenais pas vraiment la tête avec ça et c'était très bien pour le moment. J'avais encore eu droit aux réflexions de Jacob mais nous savions gérer maintenant avec Ed. Nous voyions souvent Alice, elle était vraiment quelqu'un que j'appréciais et nous nous sortions souvent en dehors des cours, entre filles avec Angela.

-.-.-.-.-

Nous étions vers la mi-décembre, juste avant les vacances et c'était le moment des rendez-vous parents/professeurs. J'étais donc venue avec Charlie au lycée et au détour d'un couloir, nous croisâmes Edward, appuyé au chambranle d'une porte battante. Mon père me dit alors :

**_ C'est lui, le fils Cullen ? Edward c'est ça ? **

Je hochais deux fois la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que cachait le petit sourire qu'il arborait. Il s'approcha de lui et en nous voyant, Edward se redressa et il me fit un sourire timide.

**_ Bonjour Edward !**

**_ Bon... Bonjour Chef Swan. Salut Bella ! **Dit-il en bégayant légèrement. Mon père dit alors une phrase à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout et si j'avais été en train de boire ou de manger, nul doute que je serais morte d'étouffement.

**_ Alors c'est toi... C'est toi qui veut demander la main de ma fille c'est ça ? **La manière dont Charlie avait dit ça laissait penser que c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Quand il prononçait ces mots, mon instinct me dit de regarder mon père et de le réprimander mais ma curiosité me poussa à jeter un regard à Edward. Je ne fus pas déçue. Celui-ci était tellement surpris, tellement gêné qu'il devint immédiatement rouge et il regardait simplement Charlie la bouche ouverte. Il se reprit après un instant et bafouilla en baissant la tête.

Mon père partir alors dans un grand éclat de rire et ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je le suivais de bon cœur. Edward releva alors la tête vers nous et il fronça les sourcils. Mon père ajouta alors : **Je rigole ne t'en fais pas Edward !. **Edward me lança alors un regard qui disait « mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » je haussais les épaules innocemment et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau. Nous restâmes à discuter quelques minutes avec Edward et en partant mon père ne pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche **« Eh Edward ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charges d'en parler à tes parents pour ta demande en mariage ! ». **J'éclatais à nouveau de rire en voyant l'air vraiment inquiet à présent qu'il avait.

Après cet épisode, mon père croisa bien sûr Esmée Cullen au supermarché. Celle-ci était venue le saluer et il m'avait raconté le soir à quel point elle avait rit quand Charlie lui avait dit qu'il attendait toujours Edward pour la demande en mariage. Elle avait d'abord été très surprise m'avait dit mon père mais quand Charlie lui expliqua l'histoire, elle avait explosé de rire en disant **« Ah voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il était si gêné en revenant ! »**.

Après Esmée, c'est Carlisle qui avait été au courant et c'était devenu une blague entre les Cullen et mon père. Ils s'amusaient à parler de « Belle-famille ».

Avec Edward, c'était devenu « La blague de Charlie » et à part Angela et nous deux, personne ne savait ce que c'était réellement. Jacob avait toujours un air sceptique quand on en parlait mais Edward disait toujours « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je te raconte ça un jour Jake ! » alors j'avais respecté sa demande et je n'en avais pas non plus parlé à Jake. Ni à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

Ce que j'avais, le lendemain en y réfléchissant, un peu mal pris était devenu anodin. Edward n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée comme ça encore moins ses sentiments, j'avais appris à le connaître et je pouvais dire que s'il ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que l'idée qu'un « nous » soit envisagé lui déplaisait (même si je savais qu'effectivement, cette idée ne lui plairait guère, comment ? Il est Edward Cullen voyons et moi juste Bella Swan !) .

Très vite, les rumeurs d'un amour que me porterait Edward sont apparues. Je n'y ai bien sûr aucunement cru et ai préféré les laisser courir. Quelques temps après, une autre vit le jour, cette fois-ci à propos d'un amour que JE porterais à Edward. Celle-ci m'inquiéta un peu plus je l'avoue. J'avais très peur qu'il y croit ou qu'il découvre la vérité.

J'avais parlé plusieurs fois avec Edward de couple, pas en sous-entendant le nôtre bien entendu mais d'une manière générale et il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de ça en ce moment et qu'il n'avait même aucune raison d'y penser « _Je suis encore trop jeune pour m'embarquer là-dedans _» avait-il dit.

La rumeur était heureusement, passée inaperçue aux yeux d'Edward mais Alice se plaisait à me faire des sourires cachant bien trop de sous-entendus pour que je ne me poses pas de questions.

Alice ne savait rien de mon attirance pour Edward et je ne comptais aucunement lui en faire part, c'était quand même son frère et ils se disaient tout !

Enfin, nous eûmes droit à une troisième rumeur et, sans même se consulter, nous avions décidé avec Edward que cette fois-ci ça allait trop loin. Pourquoi les gens ne nous laissaient-ils pas tranquilles ? Certes, c'est Edward Cullen mais il a tout de même droit à une vie privée non ? Je me moquais souvent de lui en parlant de son fan-club et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point mais là, ça m'exaspérait aussi.

Selon les bruits de couloirs de Forks High School, Edward et moi-même étions ensemble. Quand on m'avait demandé ça pour la première fois, j'en avais recraché l'eau que je buvais et quand quelqu'un vint nous poser la question à Edward et moi, ce fût Edward qui répondit et je faillis m'étouffer avec ma part de pizza.

**_ Oui oui, on sort ensemble et alors? Ça pose un problème ?**

La pauvre fille avait couru vers ses amies (dont Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley) et elles s'étaient toutes levées, réglées comme des horloges en me regardant avec dédain et... dégoût ?

Edward s'était excusé auprès de moi en disant qu'il en avait juste eu marre et je lui assurais qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis alors la conversation continua et la vie reprit son cours.

Quelques semaines après cet « incident », un autre était venu se graver dans mon cœur, bien malgré moi... Nous étions sur le parking tous ensemble à attendre de rentrer chacun chez soi et mon portable sonna, c'était un message de ma cousine, Rosalie avec laquelle je m'entendais très bien. Elle et moi avions le même âge mais elle habitait malheureusement très loin et je ne la voyais que très rarement, surtout depuis que j'habitais à Forks.

Je lui avais parlé d'Edward bien sûr, elle savait tout de moi et je savais tout d'elle. Sauf que là justement, elle me demandait des nouvelles d'Edward, de « l'avancée des choses » disait-elle dans son message précédent et je lui avais répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune avancée et j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle avait mis au point une technique IN-FA-ILLI-BLE (comme à peu près chaque semaine) pour qu'on soit ensemble dans ce message que je venais de recevoir.

Oui, seulement, quand je sortis mon téléphone distraitement, je parlais avec Jacob et je n'avais pas du tout vu Edward qui attrapa mon téléphone avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. Je me tournais en lui faisant les gros yeux et l'aperçu, en train de courir vers le bout du parking. Je lâchais mon sac et me mis à lui courir après, il me fis faire un tour du parking et s'arrêta entre deux murs qui nous cachaient des élèves qui rentraient chez eux.

Il était un peu essoufflé alors que j'étais totalement hors d'haleine. Je le regardais avec ahurissement alors qu'il mettait mon téléphone devant ses yeux comme s'il allait lire ce qui y était écrit. Je m'affolais et essayais de lui prendre des mains mais bien sûr, il leva son bras au dessus de sa tête et étant plus petite que lui je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Il me dit alors :

**_ Tu veux ton portable Bell's ? **

_ **Oui, s'il te plait Ed' ! **Fis-je avec une voix doucereuse.

**_ Non ! Hahaa ! **

**_ Eeeeed', s'te plait !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu ne me coures après aussi longtemps ? **C'est vrai, j'avais oublié de vous dire, c'était une habitude chez Edward de me piquer mes affaires et de me faire courir après pour les récupérer. Mais généralement, je m'arrêtais de courir et le laissait me rendre mes affaires quand il en avait marre. Sauf que _généralement,_ il n'y avait pas de messages de Rosalie parlant d'Edward, _généralement,_ je supprimais ces choses-là et _généralement,_ il regardait mes photos et mes messages et me le rendait après. Là, c'était donc, IMPOSSIBLE qu'il le fasse.

**_ Rien... Mais s'il te plait Ed' !**

**_ Non je veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je ne dois pas voir ? **Dit-il et sa perspicacité me troubla un instant.

**_ Rien je t'assures... Bon d'accord il y a des choses mais s'il te plait !**

**_ Des messages de ton petit ami ? Des photos de vous deux ? Ohh allé Bell's, tu peux me le dire ! **Répondit-il en riant mais quelque chose dans son regard était étrange, pas comme d'habitude...

_ **Non, non et non. Pas de messages de mon petit ami, **dis-je en rougissant, **pas de photos non plus et je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Rends-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait !**

Il afficha un air sérieux, grave tout à coup mais il reprit son sourire en me voyant l'observer et il me dit :

**_ Très bien, tu veux ton téléphone ?**

**_ Oui !**

**_ D'accord alors fais-moi un bisou ! **J'étais stupéfaite là, je n'en revenais pas. J'étais tellement étonnée que je ne répondis même pas et il ajouta :

**_ Sur la joue hein ne me regardes pas comme ça ! **Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas il reprit :

**_ Bella, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, c'est juste un bisou sur la joue. **Dit-il en perdant son sourire, un peu déçu ?

**_ Et tu me le donnes après ? **Me repris-je.

_ **Oui. **Dit-il simplement en souriant un peu.

Nerveusement, j'attrapais ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et me décidais. Je me levais alors sur la pointe des pieds et j'appuyais mes lèvres sur sa joue. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais j'eus le temps d'être envahie par son parfum, de voir son sourire, d'apercevoir l'éclat dans ses yeux et d'apprécier le contact de sa peau contre mes lèvres. Sa peau était tellement douce que j'en fus surprise et je serais bien restée plusieurs minutes mais je remettais les pieds sur terre (au sens propre comme au sens figuré). Après ça, il me rendit mon téléphone et en je commençait à marcher en lançant un « ils vont s'inquiéter, on y va ? ».

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui se passa ensuite, ni comment j'étais revenue sur le parking, ni comment j'étais rentrée chez moi, ni même comment j'avais réussi à me coucher dans mon lit. Je ne me rendis compte de cela qu'en sentant que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que mon index gauche faisait l'aller-retour sur mes lèvres étirées d'un sourire. C'était juste un bisou sur la joue, me direz-vous, mais c'est le premier et le seul à ce jour, auquel j'avais eu droit.

-.-.-.-.-

Comment avais-je pu me laisser m'embarquer dans cette histoire ? Comment allais-je en sortir surtout ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce sont les questions qui m'assaillirent dès le matin juste après avoir entendu mon réveil, je n'avais même pas les yeux ouverts que déjà j'entendais résonner ces phrases dans ma tête.

Je hais le réveil !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors alors ? Je suis tellement curieuse !<strong>_

_**J'espère que celles (et ceux ?) qui ont aimé le POV Ed' au chapitre 7 ne seront pas trop déçus...?**_

_**J'attends comme toujours vos impressions, avis, questions, remarques, conseils, critiques... Bref, tout ce dont vous voulez me faire part !**_

_**Un énorme merci à Yayalia, Tigio, Lyllou42, Helimoen, Benassya, Krine69 et Ins pour leur reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis à chaque fois et je n'attends qu'une chose à chaque post', vos commentaires !**_

_**Un grand merci également à Bellaandedwardamour pour sa mise en alerte et à Betty24011987 pour sa mise en histoire favorite ! **_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas !**_

_**A bientot !**_

Réponse à Benassya (les réponses par Messages Privés ne sont pas autorisés sur ton compte) : Merci beaucoup, ça me fais vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis et à propos de talent, tu en as beaucoup je te rassures ! =) J'ai lu les chapitres de ta fic', je ne savais pas que tu en avais mis de nouveaux mais j'ai tout lu d'un coup, j'espère que tu as bien reçu ma review d'ailleurs... Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, j'attends ton avis ! Bisous !

Répondre à Ins : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite, qui est là, te plaira même s'il n'y a pas de POV Ed'... J'attends ton avis pour celui-ci en tout cas ! Bisous et merci encore !


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ?**_

_**Alors, alors par où commencer ?**_

_**Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier, tous ! Ceux qui laissent une trace (Note du bas) et ceux qui n'en laissent pas, il y a de plus en plus de visites et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**J'aimerais seulement vous demander s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai dit ou écrit plutôt qui ne vous ai pas plu, s'il y a plus de visites, il y a néanmoins beaucoup moins de reviews. Pas que je cherche à en avoir le plus ou un truc du genre mais je remarque juste que certain(e)s qui en ont laissé au début ne le font plus et j'aurais aimé savoir s'il y avait une raison particulière, si l'histoire ne plaisait simplement plus ou s'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que j'ai pu dire ou je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre...**_

_**Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça hein, ce n'est pas un "coup de gueule" (je n'ai pas de raison d'en faire, vos reviews sont adorables!), simplement une question...**_

_**Euhm breef, vos gentilles reviews d'ailleurs m'ont tellement motivé que je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance (je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir en postant les week-ends mais je vous préciserais ça!) !**_

_**J'espère donc sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**_

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à S. Meyer !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Nous étions maintenant à la mi-mai et aujourd'hui était prévue une sortie qui durerait toute la journée. J'étais sur le parking avec Angela en attendant les garçons et je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à l'année qui se terminerait bientôt. J'étais un peu triste en y repensant...

Angela passa sa main devant mon visage pour la troisième fois en 5 minutes, d'après ce qu'elle me disait, et je sortais de mes rêveries pour l'écouter.

Les garçons arrivèrent peu après et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bus qui devait nous conduire au jardin botanique.

Le temps que je mette mon sac dans le coffre du bus, tout le monde était assis et je montais moi aussi dans le bus. Il y avait au fond du bus deux groupes de places à quatre et lors de notre dernière sortie (un film ennuyant pendant lequel j'étais assise à côté d'Edward avec qui j'avais passé mon temps à rire), je m'étais chamaillé avec Edward pour avoir la place du côté de la vitre. Môssieur Cullen, rien que pour m'embêter s'y est assis, me laissant celle d'à côté – celle d'en face étant prise par Jacob.

Bref, je montais dans le bus et comme par hasard, qui étais tranquillement assis à MA place ? Edward-je-me-crois-tout-permis-parce-que-j'ai-une-belle-gueule-Cullen ! Le pire étant qu'en fait, il y avait Mike Newton à côté de lui et ces deux-là discutaient comme si de rien n'était alors que je savais très bien, vu son sourire en coin, qu'Edward l'avait fait exprès.

Ah oui, Mike avait intégré l'équipe de foot au début du deuxième semestre. Ce qui fait qu'il passait plus de temps avec les garçons et finalement, il restait beaucoup avec nous. Ce qui au début ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, ne me dérangeait plus. Lui et moi étions « repartis à zéro » et, il s'avérait être quelqu'un que j'appréciais.

Angela était assise à côté de Ben (en face d'Emmett et de Démétri) et en voyant mon regard elle se tourna et après avoir vu ce qui me mettait dans cet état me fis un sourire d'excuse et s'appretait à se lever, probablement pour s'installer avec moi mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

J'arrivais à hauteur des garçons et à ce moment, Edward dit à Mike :

**_ Chut, elle est là !**

Je les regardais de travers mais Mike se tourna et rosit un peu et Ed' me sourit innocemment.

Je me tournais alors vers Jake mais celui-ci haussa les épaules avant même que je n'aie pris la parole :

**_ Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu as bien vu que je suis monté juste avant toi...**

Arrf, c'était vrai. Tant pis, je lançais un regard noir à Edward et lui dit :

**_ C'est MA place Ed' !**

**_ Ohh ! Excuse moi Bell's, tu veux que je te la laisse ? **Demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Mike.

**_ Oui ! **Dis-je fière de moi, et il fut surpris un instant avant de sourire et de me céder la place.

Quand je fus installée, je demandais à Ed', curieuse mais feignant l'indifférence :

**_ De quoi vous parliez alors ?**

**_ HA ! **Et il tourna la tête, juste « Ha » et il tourna la tête en souriant débilement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers Mike avec un sourire,

_ **Mike ? **

**_ J'peux rien dire désolé Bell's...**

Je me renfrognais et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne résistais cependant pas longtemps et engageais la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

Alors que je marchais avec Angela, Ed' apparut à mes côtés et elle alla vers Ben.

**_ Tu aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure hein ?**

**_ Tu vas me le dire ?**

**_ Aucune chance !**

**_ Pfft, **fis-je, ayant l'air blessé et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Cet idiot heureux rigola et ajouta plus sérieusement cette fois-ci :

**_ En fait, je te l'aurais bien dit mais... **

**_ Maiiis ? **Terminais-je en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas et il prit un air sincèrement désolé

**_ Mais en fait, c'est plus à Mike que tu devrais poser la question...**

**_ Mike ? Pourquoi ?**

Il haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre les garçons plus loin. J'allais donc voir Mike afin de comprendre et je lui reposais la question :

**_ J'peux pas t'le dire Bell's, vraiment...**

**_ Ed' m'as dit que c'était plus à toi de me le dire alors je suppose que tu peux me le dire maintenant ?**

**_ Il a dit ça ? **Répondit-il avec un sourire

**_ Euhm oui, pourquoi ?**

**_ Il est incroyable ce mec, Bell's, il se fout de toi. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas te le dire c'est parce qu'il m'as demandé de ne rien dire. Alors... Ouais, je crois que c'est plutôt à lui de t'en parler ! Désolé, **ajouta-t-il.

Je tournais la tête vers Edward et le vit ricaner, aaargh !

Angie arriva à ce moment et je restais avec elle plutôt que de me préoccuper de ces histoires-là. J'avoue cependant que j'étais curieuse, pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? Enfin ce qui me dérangeait n'était pas vraiment qu'Edward ne veuille pas m'en parler, après tout, tout le monde a des secrets c'est normal mais plutôt le fait qu'il me montre qu'il en avait un et qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas...

Quand nous eûmes mangé, j'allais voir Jake. Nous parlions tranquillement de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

**_ Tu voudrais bien savoir ce qu'ont dit les garçons dans le bus hein ?**

**_ C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot tous les trois !**

**_ Ahh, non non, moi c'est différent, je t'assures que je n'étais vraiment pas là quand ils parlaient et je ne pourrais pas te le dire pour la simple raison que je n'en sais rien, c'est juste une question. **Se défendit-il

**_ Hum, moui, j'avoues que ça me tracasse un peu mais ça me sortira de la tête et d'ici demain, j'aurais déjà oublié.**

**_ … Si tu le dis. **Je haussais les sourcils, curieuse, quand il disait ça, ça voulait dire « je sais quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que ça te plaira » et quand en plus de ça, il avait un petit sourire mesquin ça voulait dire « non en fait je sais que ça ne te plaira pas et c'est ça qui est drôle ».

**_ Crache le morceau Jake !**

Il se mit à rire et répondit :

**_ Ok. Moi ce que j'en dis, après je te rappelle que je n'étais pas là, c'est donc à prendre un peu hors contexte, mais ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il y en a au moins un qui est dingue de toi...**

Je riais franchement là, Mike s'était trouvé une nouvelle « occupation », il m'en avait parlé hier et Edward... C'est Edward... C'est... Ridicule.

**_ Tu ne me crois pas à ce que je vois...Bien, mais quand il te demandera de sortir avec lui, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, pas comme cette pseudo-histoire dont toutes les filles parlent, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.**

Et il partit, me laissant là, étonnée qu'il ait entendu parlé de ce... Truc avec Mike et aussi un peu... Déçue. Il faut bien avouer que mon cœur avait fait quelques sauts périlleux à cause de ses phrases et le fait qu'il ait inclut Edward dedans...

Le reste de la sortie se passa bien, sans événement notoire et c'était l'heure de remonter dans le bus pour rentrer.

Cette fois, je montais parmi les premières, ayant rejoint Angie quelques minutes auparavant qui marchait juste derrière le prof' de biologie.

Je pris donc ma place, fière de moi et je rassurais Angie, « non ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois à côté de Ben... Oui je suis sûre, tu dors chez moi ce soir, on aura assez de temps pour parler je crois... ». Bref, les garçons arrivèrent et Edward me fit un large sourire en voyant où j'étais assise. Il prit place à côté de moi et Jake en face, Mike étant avec sa conquête du moment.

Le bus démarra, prit un virage et Edward se plaqua exagérément sur mon côté gauche. Je tournais la tête vers lui (essayant de ne pas me préoccuper du fait que ses bras étaient assez musclés malgré qu'il n'en ait pas l'air...) et je le vis qui se retenait à grand peine de rire :

**_ Désolée Bell's, c'est... Enfin le virage quoi...**

Je pouffais et tournais la tête vers la vitre mais bien sûr, il y eut un autre « virage » (ça n'en était vraiment pas un cette fois-ci!) et il recommença. Au bout du troisième, je voulus lui dire qu'il abusait mais quand je me tournais vers lui, j'éclatais de rire, il était rouge à force de se retenir, c'était juste... Tordant !

Il rit avec moi et du coin de l'oeil je vis Jake lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas et entamais la conversation avec les garçons. Je n'avais pas oublié ce truc dont je ne pouvais rien savoir et plusieurs fois, je faillis demander mais me retenais à chaque fois, en me disant que c'était indiscret de ma part et que ça ne me regardais pas.

Le bus dans lequel nous étions passait avant de rentrer au lycée devant la plupart des maisons, beaucoup n'allaient donc pas au lycée et rentraient directement. Ce matin j'avais accompagné Angela puisque sa voiture était en révision elle et Ben descendaient donc à son arrêt avant que Ben ne rentre chez lui à pieds. Emmett et Démétri aussi descendaient chez eux. Jacob avait laissé sa voiture au lycée ce matin, comme moi, il restait donc avec moi.

Edward cependant, avait donné ses clés à Alice ce matin pour qu'elle puisse rentrer seule à 15 heures, je m'attendais donc à le voir descendre à un croisement bordé d'arbres (c'est tout ce que je savais de l'endroit où il habitait, qu'il fallait prendre ce chemin) mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Je le regardais alors étonnée et je lui demandais si ce n'était pas là qu'il descendait et il répondit :

**_ Si. Mais ce bus repart du lycée juste après, je descendrais quand il fera le tour.**

Il me fit un sourire franc et la conversation reprit. Dans un coin très lointain, très petit et très étroit de mon cerveau, mes connexions nerveuses faisaient la fête, celles-ci s'imaginaient qu'Edward faisait ça pour être avec moi. Oui, elles ont BEAUCOUP d'imagination...

Au moment où nous sommes arrivés sur le parking, Jake se leva pour descendre et immédiatement après, Edward étira ses jambes sur le siège d'en face, de sorte à me bloquer le passage. Je le regardais perplexe, s'il croyait que je ne n'oserait pas... Je haussais un sourcil dans sa direction et baissa mon bras pour attraper ses jambes, les retirer du passage et descendre du bus. Seulement, je n'avais pas pris en compte le facteur « Foot »... Ses jambes étaient solidement ancrées au siège et je ne réussis qu'à perdre l'équilibre et me retrouvais assise à ma place.

Il me fit un sourire et je lui demandais alors :

**_ Edward, peux-tu s'il-te-plaît, bouger tes jambes et me laisser passer ?**

**_ Euhhhm... Non, ça ne me plait pas.**

Je le regardais incrédule, il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais sauter par dessus si ?

**_ Euh... Je dois descendre, il faut que j'rentre chez moi...**

**_ Hun hun...**

**_ Ed' ! S'il-te-plaît.**

**_ J'ai quoi en échange ? **Demanda-t-il espiègle et je le regardais sévèrement, je donnais un coup dans son épaule et il se tint l'épaule en riant et me laissa passer.

Je sortis sur le parking, fis une bise à Jake et rentrais chez moi. Angela arriva une demi-heure plus tard et elle resta dormir à la maison. Nous faisions souvent ça maintenant, elle venait dormir à la maison une fois par mois au moins et je passais souvent l'après-midi chez elle. C'était plus pratique ainsi et je n'aimais pas trop laisser mon père seul pour dîner.

-.-.-.-.-

Nous étions maintenant fin juin et officiellement en vacances, j'étais allongée sur un plaid que j'avais étendu sur le gazon à l'abri d'un arbre avec un de mes bouquins préférés.

Je décidais de prendre une petite pause et me tournais sur le dos et en fermant les yeux, je repensais, sans doute parce que celle-ci venait de m'envoyer un message, à ce que m'avait dit un jour Edward sur Rosalie et sur ce qu'il m'avait dit aujourd'hui même...

Je venais, comme à l'instant, de recevoir un message de ma cousine et Edward était à côté de moi. Heureusement, nous n'en étions qu'aux « Salut ! Comment ça va ? » avec Rose, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas du fait qu'Edward lise ou non par dessus mon épaule (et je savais qu'il le ferait sûrement...).

**_ Tu as une photo de ta cousine sur ton téléphone ? **Demanda-t-il, dans ma tête s'affichait un « Bingo » illuminé, je souriais et répondis :

**_ Oui, tu ne les a jamais vues ?**

**_ Non... **Fit-il un peu surpris

**_ Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont dans LE dossier... **Répondis-je espiègle

Il me regarda sans rien dire et dit finalement en souriant :

**_ C'est de bonne guerre, je jette un coup d'œil à ton téléphone de temps en temps donc tu as un dossier secret... Pas mal Jingle Bells !**

**_ De temps en temps Eddie ? Laisse moi rire !**

Il sourit alors et répondit :

**_ Bon alors ce dossier secret ?**

Je souriais en en hochant la tête et me reculais d'un pas, pour qu'il ne voie pas ce que je faisais, dans le seul et unique but de l'embêter un peu plus.

**_ Voilà c'est elle... **Dis-je en lui montrant mon téléphone.

**_... Elle est vachement jolie. **Dit-il après un instant d'hésitation, dans ma tête résonnait un « pff » las. Rosalie n'était pas et n'est toujours pas « vachement jolie », elle est mieux encore, c'est une bombe ! Et la réaction d'Edward me le confirmait une fois de plus, ce temps d'hésitation et ce « elle est vachement jolie », c'était parce que d'un, il était sûrement choqué qu'elle puisse être ma cousine et de deux parce qu'il était trop poli et bien élevé pour dire comme les autres garçons de notre âge qu' « elle est carrément bonne ».

Je ne disais pas ça parce que c'était ma cousine, je le savais. Rosalie était grande, mince mais avec des formes généreuses, blonde avec de magnifiques yeux vert-gris.

Après que je lui aie montré la photo de Rosalie, Edward n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle était belle et que la prochaine fois que j'irais lui rendre visite, il se cacherait dans ma valise ou dans ma maison la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait.

Ça m'amusait assez au début, d'abord parce qu'Edward n'était pas ce genre de garçon, j'avais appris à le connaître et j'en étais pratiquement sûre, ensuite parce que Rose était en couple avec un garçon, Royce King depuis plusieurs mois déjà et enfin parce que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas du tout son type et pire, elle ne me ferait jamais ça sachant que _j'avais_ _eu_ un _béguin_ pour lui.

Bref, je trouvais cela plutôt drôle et au bout de quelques temps, je pouvais même prévoir ses phrases et/ou compliments et rire avant qu'il n'ait prononcer le moindre mot.

Au bout de quelques temps cependant, j'en avais eu marre, certes ma cousine était beaucoup plus belle que moi, était-ce une raison pour me le rappeler sans cesse ?

Oui, je sais que j'abusais et je m'en rendais bien compte, d'ailleurs il ne le faisait sûrement pas exprès mais ça devenait fatiguant.

Du coup, pendant une semaine, j'avais tout fait pour éviter cette conversation, je restais plus longtemps à parler avec Emmett, Démétri, Jake, Angela et Ben ou même Mike. Je choisissais soigneusement mes mots pour que la conversation ne dérive pas vers le mot « cousine ».

J'en eus très vite marre aussi et après un bon week-end de repos, je laissais tomber cette « mission » et tout redevenait comme avant. Il nous arrivait encore de parler de Rose avec Ed' mais ça finissait toujours de la même façon, en rigolant.

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait exception à la règle et quand Rose avait répondu à mon message, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire le décompte dans ma tête, 3...2...1...

**_ C'est Rosalie ?**

**_ Gagné, encore ! **Il sourit alors pensant que je disais ça pour répondre à sa question et j'ajoutais : **J'ai encore gagné, pile poil trois secondes avant que tu ne me le demande !**

Je riais alors franchement et après un « pff » éloquent, il fit de même.

**_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, ne te fatigues pas...**

**_ Tu es sûre ? **Me coupa-t-il.

**_ Certaine. Tu vas dire que Rose est vraiment jolie, et pour la centième fois, tu n'as pas le droit de l'appeler Rose c'est elle-même qui l'a dit, que tu m'accompagnerais bien si jamais j'avais envie d'aller la voir et que tu es sûr qu'une fois qu'elle t'aura vu, elle laissera aussitôt tomber son copain, avec qui elle est depuis plus d'un an maintenant et tombera sous ton charme ! **Je rigolais en finissant ma phrase et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour m'arrêter de rire.

**_ C'est vrai, j'en suis persuadé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.**

**_ Ah bon ? Aurais-je oublié un détail ? **Fis-je en me moquant un peu de lui.

**_ Oui. **Je le regardais surprise, attendant la suite et il ajouta : **Je préfère les brunes.**

Aussitôt qu'il eût prononcé ces mots, il me fit un clin d'oeil joueur avec LE sourire en coin Made In Cullen et tourna les talons vers sa salle de classe.

Pour le coup, il m'avait bien eue !

-.-.-.-.-

Aujourd'hui avait donc été mon dernier jour avec toute « la bande », j'avais eu la confirmation en rentrant que le lycée de Port-Angeles acceptait que je finisse mon cursus là-bas.

Quand j'en avais fait la demande, je ne pensais pas réellement être prise mais ils y proposaient des cours spéciaux préparant l'entrée en Fac de Médecine alors j'avais tenté.

J'étais un peu... Un peu triste malgré tout, je m'étais habituée à aller au lycée ici, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était mieux pour moi pour les cours spécialisés déjà et pour une autre raison... En restant au lycée de Forks, avec tout ces gens que je connaissais déjà, mon diplôme était mis en danger. Enfin pas le diplôme à proprement dit mais plutôt la mention que je visais. J'ai toujours été une bonne élève et je voulais cette mention pour pouvoir intégrer l'Université que je souhaitais.

Ma décision avait donc été prise avant même d'y réfléchir, même si ça me faisait un pincement au cœur.

J'en avais déjà parlé à Angela et elle avait été ravie pour moi, les autres par contre n'en savaient rien et il faudrait que je le leur dise assez rapidement, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse pour moi...

Le soir même, je me connectais sur mon compte de messagerie instantanée et entamais une conversation à plusieurs avec Angie, Ben, Ed', Jake, Emm', Dem' et Mike.

Je leur annonçais de but en blanc que j'avais été acceptée à Port-Angeles et les commentaires fusèrent :

_Emmett dit : Ohh Jingle Bells, tu nous abandonne ! T'as pas honte ?_

_Démétri dit : Comment peux-tu nous faire une chose pareille ? ='( _Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvé dans leurs bêtises ! Haha !

_Ben dit : Ne les écoutes pas Bells, c'est super ! Félicitations ! _

_Mike dit : Je veux y aller aussi, de nouvelles têtes, y'a rien de mieux pour se faire des amiEs... !_

_Angela dit : Bravo ma Chérie, je suis fière de toi, je savais que tu y arriverais ! =D_

_Jacob dit : Quoi tu vas rejoindre ton petit copain c'est ça ? C'est sûr, pourquoi tu me quitterais sinon ? =P_

La réponse d'Edward était la dernière et elle tarda un peu, ce qui m'inquiéta, j'eus peur un instant qu'il ait quitté la conversation mais il répondit finalement :

_Edward dit : Félicitations Bella, c'est une bonne chose pour toi ! =)_

J'étais un peu déçue, j'aurais cru qu'il réagirait différemment mais à quoi m'attendais-je en fait ? Je décidais de mettre ça de côté et pris le temps de répondre à chacun. Angela entama une conversation privée avec moi et me demanda ce qu'avait dit Edward, je le lui rapportais et elle comprit que j'étais déçue puisqu'elle répondit que c'était gentil de sa part et qu'il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, voilà tout.

Notre conversation dura un bon bout de temps et quand Angela et Ben allèrent se coucher, on coupa court à cette conversation générale pour en commencer de plus « privées ».

-.-.-.-.-

Une semaine après ça, j'étais partie rejoindre ma mère et son amoureux Phil en Floride. J'y restais 3 semaines, ne voulant pas laisser mon père seul trop longtemps.

Ces vacances me firent du bien et je me rendais compte à ce moment seulement à quel point ma mère me manquait quand j'étais à Forks.

Cinq jours après mon arrivée à Jacksonville, j'eus la très agréable surprise de voir ma cousine Rosalie et mon cousin Jasper débarquer. Ils étaient jumeaux et on s'entendait plus que bien tous les trois, quand on était petits, on nous surnommait « Les trois Petits Mousquetaires ». Bien sûr, il y avait parfois des disputes mais ça se passait généralement très bien.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent donc à une vitesse éclaire tant on s'amusait. Je leur racontais tout sur mon année scolaire, je leur parlais de toute la bande en détail et ils firent de même avec leurs amis.

Bref, la séparation fut très difficile mais on se promit de se revoir tous bientôt et je les quittais à l'aéroport en versant une petite larme.

-.-.-.-.-

La rentrée arriva très vite après ça, entre mes nuits à parler avec Ed' et Jake et mes après-midi avec Angela, j'en avais oublié que j'allais à Port-Angeles à la rentrée.

La réalité me rattrapa bien vite quand mon réveil sonna beaucoup plus tôt que l'année précédente et beaucoup trop tôt par rapport aux vacances.

Cette rentrée fut... Différente, le lycée de Port-Angeles et celui de Forks n'avaient strictement rien en commun et je m'avouais perdue. Ici personne ne faisait attention à vous et, pas que ça me déplaise, j'étais soulagée de voir que je n'allais pas revivre la rentrée de mon arrivée à Forks.

Je percutais malencontreusement quelqu'un, la chance elle ne m'ayant pas quitté depuis Forks et me confondait en excuses mais la personne, une fille, que j'avais percuté me sourit en me répétant que ça n'était vraiment pas grave.

Elle eut la gentillesse de me montrer ma salle de cours que j'avais en commun avec elle et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance d'Emily.

-.-.-.-.-

Quand j'y repense, je ne serais sûrement pas là en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps si je n'avais pas percuté Emily ce jour-là. C'est elle qui avait mis ce « peut-être » dans ma tête. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'avait fait avouer qu'il était là depuis le début. Angela avait bien essayé mais elle savait probablement que rien de bon n'en ressortirait ou que je n'étais pas prête et c'est ce qui en faisait ma meilleure amie. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Emily, elle avait eu raison et je n'avais aucunement le droit de lui en vouloir.

Une douleur atroce provenait de ma poitrine et je me rappelais instantanément pourquoi, malgré que je n'en aie pas le droit, j'en voulais tant à Emily. Pourquoi j'en voulais plus encore à Edward Cullen. Et surtout pourquoi je m'en voulais à moi d'en avoir après eux alors que la seule responsable n'était autre que moi-même.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Comme d'habitude, avis, remarques, questions, suggestions sont la bienvenue, suivez la petite bulle !<strong>_

**_Un grand merci aux Revieweuses (ou Revieweurs) Krine69, Tigio, Ines, Lyllou 42 et Helimoen, merci également à Joyce274 pour sa mise en alerte !_**

**Réponse à Ines :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'attends ton avis -) ! Bisous !

**_A bientot pour la suite ! _**

**_Prenez soin de vous, bises ! _**

**_- Schplaaf._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Vous n'aviez pas cru que je vous avais oublié quand même hein ?**_

_**Ce chapitre est, il me semble , le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant (c'est ma première fiction donc ce détail n'est pas très significatif LOL) et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas vraiment compris les deux derniers paragraphes du chapitre dernier et pour être sadique, je dirais que c'était fait exprès ! Haha, je voulais que vous vous posiez des questions et si vous êtes attentifs aux quelques phrases dans ce chapitre-là, vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi Bella en veut autant à Emily... Sinon, ce sera clairement expliqué au prochain chapitre je pense...**_

_**Bref, je ne m'attarderais pas plus que ça, je vais juste répondre aux reviews anonymes ici et pas en bas de chapitre pour répondre aux questions... Bonne lecture donc, on se retrouve en bas ? **_

**Réponse à Ines :** Merci c'est gentil ! J'aurais bien voulu te répondre avant mais je n'en avais pas trop les moyens, c'est pas évident de répondre aux reviews anonymes en même temps que tout le monde, j'suis désolée. Les deux derniers paragraphes sont en fait un "saut dans le futur" si tu préfères, c'est qu'avec le recul, après avoir vécu ce dont parle Bella, elle se rend compte qu'elle en veut à Emily mais que la seule responsable c'est elle même... Je sais pas trop si j'ai été claire, mais ce chapitre répondra peut-être à ta question. Si tu as encore une question après cependant, j'y répondrais avec plaisir. =) J'espère qu'il te plaira, bisous !

**Réponse à Kenza :** Heyy ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Alors, pour le début du chapitre 9, c'est quelques temps après le 8... En juin environ, en fait comme durant l'année il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire, la routine s'est installée, je n'ai pas voulu écrire un chapitre pour chaque jour ou pour chaque semaine, je vois ça vraiment comme étant quasiment tous les jours la même chose. Du coup je n'ai repris que les moments que j'estimais "importants" et je les ai expliqué un peu. Pour les deux derniers paragraphes comme je viens de le dire à Ines, c'est "un saut dans le futur", c'est-à-dire qu'au début du chapitre 10 (celui-ci), on reprend à la rentrée de Bella à Port-Angeles mais ce que disait Bella c'est ce qu'elle pense à la fin de son année à Port-Angeles... C'est pas très clair, je m'en rends bien compte donc je te propose de lire ce chapitre (si tu es encore là, ce que j'espère...) et de me poser des questions après si tu n'as pas compris... Bisous à bientot et merci encore pour ta review !

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel : Bella va faire ses deux dernières années de Lycée à Port-Angeles parce que celui-ci propose un programme spécial pour les élèves qui envisagent de faire médecine après alors elle s'y est inscrite. Elle a rencontré une fille dès son arrivée, Emily, avec qui elle a l'air de bien s'entendre mais à la fin du chapitre, Bella pense que c'est de la faute d'Emily si elle est si triste à la fin de l'année...<em>

**POV Bella :**

J'étais depuis deux mois au lycée de Port-Angeles et je dois dire que dans l'ensemble, ça se passait plutôt bien. Emily était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, elle aussi était venue à Port-Angeles exprès pour les cours spécialisés et elle aussi avait sa vie, sa famille et ses amis autre part qu'ici. Nous nous entendions donc plutôt bien, parlant sans cesse de nos "mondes" respectifs.

Elle comme moi avions un peu de mal au début avec cet éloignement, surtout avec nos amis, mais elle comme moi les voyions souvent donc ça allait plutôt bien.

Je parlais tous les soirs avec Angie, il était impossible que je passe une journée sans lui parler, ne serait-ce que par texto ou par internet.

Je parlais souvent aussi aux garçons et nous étions sortis quelques fois tous ensemble, c'était agréable de voir qu'ils ne m'oubliaient pas. Eux aussi allaient bien, toujours les mêmes gamineries, toujours les mêmes personnes désagréables pour la plupart mais ils _géraient_ d'après ce qu'ils me répondaient tous.

Les cours que je suivais à Forks étaient à peu de choses près les mêmes qu'à Port-Angeles, pas trop de mal donc de ce côté-là, les cours "d'introduction à la première année de médecine" comme les profs les appelaient, étaient ceux qui sortaient un peu de l'ordinaire mais ce n'était pas encore quelque chose de très poussé étant donné qu'il nous restait encore un bout de temps avant d'y arriver. C'étaient en règle générale, de l'approfondissement sur certains points mathématiques, d'autres de biologie ou encore de sciences physiques.

Une nouvelle routine s'était installée dans ma vie, j'avais pris l'habitude de me lever tôt, de ne pas voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais mes amis et d'en parler avec Emily.

La journée d'aujourd'hui cependant différait des autres. Je venais de prendre la route vers le lycée et je me sentais... maussade, un peu triste et nostalgique. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi mais je pensais à Angela et Ben qui étaient toujours ensemble malgré un été compliqué, à mes conversations jusqu'à pas d'heure avec Jacob et Edward, aux blagues un peu stupides d'Emmett et Démétri, même Mike me manquait. Ouais, c'était vraiment un jour _différent_, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette dira-t-on.

Bref, j'arrivais quand même au lycée et retrouvais Emily qui sortait de sa voiture, elle dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en arrivant à ma camionnette et je me reprenais d'un coup, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire _ça._

**_ Hey Bella, ça va ?**

**_ Oui oui ça va et toi ? Prête pour le contrôle de maths ?**

**_ Bella ... **Elle haussa les sourcils l'air de dire "tu ne me la feras pas à moi", je haussais les épaules innocemment et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel en secouant un peu la tête, elle commença à avancer vers le lycée.

Ce jour-là n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, au bout de deux minutes seulement, j'arrêtais Emily et lui avouais que je ne me sentais pas très bien en fait, moi qui n'aimais pas d'habitude m'étaler sur ce genre de choses, je ressentais à cet instant précis le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Je lui expliquais donc que mes amis me manquaient sans raison particulière depuis ce matin, elle parut comprendre ce que je ressentais car elle essaya durant les minutes qui suivirent de me faire rire et de me faire penser à autre chose. Ce qui marcha jusqu'à la pause de midi.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand je remarquais qu'Emily semblait me regarder intensément. Je sortais de ma léthargie et la regardais vraiment depuis que l'on était arrivées.

**_ Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse toi, par hasard ?**

J'étais juste estomaquée quand elle lâcha cette "question-bombe" en plein milieu de nulle part, je la regardais interloquée et elle me fit un petit sourire. Heureusement, les quelques personnes qui étaient à notre table n'avaient rien entendu et je ne crois pas qu'Emily attendait une quelconque réponse de ma part puisque juste après elle s'adressa à son voisin.

Sa phrase résonnait dans ma tête pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes quand je décidais de me lever de table, elle me suivit et on alla s'asseoir dehors, sur un banc un peu à l'écart des autres.

**_ Euhm... Emily ?**

**_ Hum ? **Fit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi

**_ Comment... Enfin, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ... Tu... as dit ça par hasard ou... **

**_ Non non je le sais. **Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère

**_ Mais... Comment ? **

**_ Quand tu parles de lui, tes yeux s'illuminent et je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu arrives au lycée avec un grand sourire, c'est parce que tu as parlé la soirée voire la nuit à lui parler.**

Alors là, j'étais clairement étonnée, une chose cependant me laissait perplexe :

**_ Hun hun mais... tu parles de qui au fait ?**

**_ Bella ! Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, je croyais que tu avais compris ... Je parle d'Edward bien sûr !**

**_ Ok, là c'est bizarre Emily ! Comment est-ce que tu as... Deviner, je veux dire, les étoiles dans les yeux, ça ça existe pas, y'a forcément un truc, une preuve concrète parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu me fasses avaler ça !**

**_ Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache autrement ?**

Là elle marquait un point, et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ça autrement qu'en le devinant elle-même, je n'en avais parlé à personne mise à part Angie. Étais-je donc si facile à "lire" pour tout le monde ? Angie passait encore, elle était ma meilleure amie mais Emily que je connaissais depuis deux mois, c'était assez inquiétant. D'autres personnes avaient-elles remarqué ? Est-ce que Ben, Jake ou encore Ed' avaient remarqué ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à faire le tri.

Emily s'inquiéta de mon état et me rassura en m'affirmant qu'ils n'en savaient probablement rien. **"Ce sont des mecs Bella, tu aurais pu le chanter sur toutes les tables du lycée qu'ils n'y auraient probablement pas cru"** . J'essayais donc de me persuader de ça le reste de la journée et j'étais tellement absorbée par ma tâche que j'en oubliais mon malaise du matin.

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'Emily avait compris ça toute seule et quand j'arrivais le lundi matin, j'avais décidé de ne plus m'en préoccuper.

J'avais alors raconté à Emily comment "ça" m'était arrivé et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Assez étrangement, je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant que je lui en avais parlé, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids était tombé de mes épaules.

J'en avais parlé à Angela et même si elle avait été un peu réticente au début, elle était contente que je m'entende bien avec Emily au point de lui parler d'Edward.

-.-.-.-.-

Bref, les mois défilaient les uns après les autres, toujours la même chose enfin presque... J'allais en cours avec Emily où, contrairement à l'année précédente, je passais plus de temps à travailler qu'à bavarder et mes notes s'en ressentaient. Mon père avait été inquiet au début et il me demandait souvent si je me sentais bien à Port-Angeles et qu'il était toujours temps de revenir à Forks High School si ça ne me plaisait pas.

Il s'était fait une raison cependant en voyant que j'allais bien et il savait que c'était mieux pour mes études.

Je parlais à Angela pratiquement tous les jours, elle me racontait sa journée et moi la mienne, on se voyait souvent aussi, on essayait de se voir une fois par semaine et ça marchait plutôt bien. Elle me parlait souvent des garçons même si elle n'était pas tout le temps avec eux (elle était maintenant la seule fille et n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça) et trainait un peu plus avec une fille nommée Leah qui avait toujours été scolarisée dans la réserve Quileute mais elle avait décidé de changer d'environnement.

Quant aux garçons, je leur parlais une fois par semaine en règle générale, je ne me connectais plus beaucoup sur mon compte de messagerie instantanée mais j'essayais au moins une fois par semaine.

Quelques jours cependant avaient différé des autres... Il y en a un notamment qui me marqua car ce que je pensais être "la première et la dernière fois" s'avéra être "la première mais certainement pas la dernière". J'explique. J'étais chez moi, tranquillement assise en train de regarder un peu la télé quand mon téléphone sonna. Un message de Jacob, tiens que voulait-il ?

_Tu es chez toi ?_

_J'ai vu le Chef Swan patrouiller il n'y a pas dix minutes et la fenêtre là-haut est ouverte, ne me mens pas !_

_Biz', J._

"La fenêtre là-haut est ouverte" ? Comment savait-il ça, il n'était quand même pas... Je me levais et avant d'envisager de répondre à son message, je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrais.

Première surprise : Jake était là, à vélo ? Devant chez moi, tout sourire.

Deuxième et non moins étonnante surprise : Ed' était là, à vélo encore ? Devant chez moi, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

Je souriais en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et allais à leur rencontre.

**_ Heyy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**_ ça nous fait plaisir de te voir aussi Jingle Bells ! **Jake laissa son vélo et vint me faire la bise en riant.

_ **Toutes mes excuses, je suis ravie de vous voir ! **Edward vint juste après me faire la bise en rougissant un peu.

**_ Comment vas-tu ? **Demanda ce dernier

**_ Bien, bien et vous ?**

**_ ça roule ! **Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je ris un peu et leur demandais s'ils voulaient rentrer mais Jake prit une mine horrifiée :

**_ ça va pas non ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayons pris nos vélos plutôt qu'une voiture ?**

Je haussais les épaules d'incompréhension et il ajouta :

**_ Si le chef arrive, on partira plus vite et peut-être qu'il ne nous tuera pas s'il ne nous reconnait pas étant donné que l'on est pas en voiture.**

J'explosais de rire, l'image qu'ils avaient de mon père était très... Non c'était juste excellent ! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et quand je réussis à m'arrêter de rire au bout de deux minutes, Jacob faisait mine de bouder.

**_ Haha, il ne va pas te manger parce que tu es devant chez moi Jake, ou encore à l'intérieur !**

**_ Me manger non je sais. **Après un instant il ajouta : **Mais me tuer peut-être ! Je ne suis pas comme ton Robert-chose, je ne suis pas insensible aux balles moi !**

Je repartais dans un fou-rire et cette fois, ils me suivirent tous les deux.

**_ Tu devrais le savoir pourtant qu'il ne te tuera pas Ed', tu sais bien que tu es... Enfin qu'il a besoin de toi ! Et quant à toi Jake, je suppose qu'il ne te tuera pas non plus puisque tu es... Enfin le copain d'Ed quoi...**

Edward rigola alors et Jake fronça les sourcils un instant avant de me dire que **"De toute façon, je ne rentrerais pas, on ne sait jamais !"**, on était alors resté là, devant chez moi pendant un bon quart d'heure à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête en fait.

Après m'avoir fait une bise chacun, ils s'en allèrent sur leur vélo et je ris quand je vis Jacob se retourner violemment quand il entendit le bruit d'une voiture.

Une semaine ou deux passa après ça et j'étais dans mon lit avec mon ordinateur à discuter avec Edward et un moment dans la conversation, sans que je ne me rappelles pourquoi exactement, je lui dis :

**_ ... Mon père n'est pas là, il passe la nuit au commissariat, une affaire importante...**

Il me répondit alors qu'il arrivait et étant persuadée qu'il rigolait je dit juste **"Pas de soucis, j'attends !"** il se déconnecta juste après ça et je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça, il allait sûrement revenir dans une demie heure en disant qu'il était juste allé regarder la télé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Je continuais donc de parler avec Angie et mon téléphone sonna,

_**_ " Allo ?**_

_**_ Bella ! Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas ?**_

Je regardais à ce moment-là mon téléphone mais le numéro était masqué,

_**_ Euhm...**_

_**_ Regardes par la fenêtre alors, tu verras bien... BIP, BIP, BIP.**_

Il avait raccroché, parce que c'était un garçon et même si je n'osais pas trop y croire, cette voix m'était bien trop familière. Je me levais donc et regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Là, en bas, j'aperçus Edward en vélo et à côté de lui Emmett. Je descendis les marches et allais ouvrir la porte, je ne me préoccupais même pas de ma tenue et ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rendis compte qu'avec mon bas de jogging et mon t-shirt, j'aurais sûrement froid d'ici... Maintenant.

Ne voulant néanmoins pas rentrer pour chercher un gilet sans leur dire bonsoir, j'avançais vers eux.

**_ Salut les garçons !**

**_ Belli Bello ! **Emmett, qui d'autre ?

**_ ça va Bella ? Je ne t'ai pas trop fait peur ?**

**_ Peur non mais tu m'as surprise, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais venir !**

**_ Tu m'as dit "pas de soucis j'attends" donc je suis venu ! On ne te dérange pas ?**

**_ Tu ne nous a pas caché un petit ami dans l'armoire en apprenant qu'on était là hein ? **Dit Emmett espiègle, en essayant de regarder l'intérieur de la maison derrière moi.

**_ Non non, pas dans l'armoire Emmett ! Et non vous ne me dérangez pas Edward ! **Emmett rit un peu à ma réponse et Edward haussa un sourcil. J'ajoutais quand même, commençant à ressentir le froid. **Je vais chercher un gilet, je reviens.**

**_ N'oublies pas de lui faire un bisou et de lui dire de sortir par derrière ! **Cria Emmett en rigolant, j'entendis après un **"Aie, tu t'es fait mal non ?"**, je me tournais et vit Emm' rigoler et regarder Ed' d'un air étonné, **"Pff, n'importe quoi"** dit celui-ci.

Après avoir pris un gilet, je sortais et encore une fois, nous restions un bon quart d'heure à parler tous les trois.

Ils rentrèrent après ça et je me demandais un peu pourquoi Jake n'était pas venu. Pas que je n'aimais pas Emmett, au contraire mais, Ed et Jake étaient toujours ensemble...

Avant d'aller me coucher, j'appelais Angie et lui rapportais la visite des garçons, elle rit un peu aux blagues d'Emmett et ajouta que c'était gentil de leur part d'être passés.

J'en parlais le lundi suivant à Emily et elle était toute excitée, depuis que je lui avais avoué mon _béguin_ pour Ed', tout ce qui le concernait l'intéressait. Elle était persuadée que nous ferions "un beau couple" ! Autre supposition d'Emily qui me faisait rire, elle pensait que je ne laissais pas Jake indifférent...

Trois semaines après, nous sortions avec la bande un samedi soir au cinéma. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination mais j'avais l'impression que Jake et Ed étaient en froid. Ils n'étaient pas assis à côté comme d'habitude, Emmett' était à gauche d'Edward (lui-même à ma gauche), Démétri était entre Emmett et Jake et Angela à ma droite, suivie de Ben.

En sortant, je demandais à Angie s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais elle n'avait assisté à aucune dispute ou un truc dans le même genre.

Je rentrais et me couchais immédiatement, me promettant quand même de poser la question à un des deux garçons à l'occasion. Jacob m'envoyait souvent des messages, très souvent plus ridicules les uns que les autres mais qui me faisaient rire à chaque fois. Une fois, aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, il m'avait envoyé :

_Il pleut dehors !_

Celui-ci m'avait réveillé mais étant encore un peu dans les nuages, je ne répondis pas de suite, préférant le faire le matin. Une autre fois encore il m'avait envoyé à 4 heures et demie :

_Tu dors._

Aujourd'hui, à 1 heure du matin (c'était plus raisonnable aujourd'hui, on progressait !) il m'avait envoyé :

_Il fait nuit !_

J'avais rit juste après l'avoir maudit un peu je l'avoues, ayant néanmoins mes questions en tête, j'en profitais pour lui répondre :

_Oui, c'est le principe Jake ! Quand on dort, il fait nuit ou inversement, quand il fait nuit on dort..._

_Bref, très bonne remarque !_

_LOL, ça va toi ? Je t'ai trouvé un peu froid tout à l'heure avec Ed, tout va bien ?_

Quelques secondes après, il répondit :

_Merci, merci !_

_Je vais bien, merci ! Moi froid ? Tu me prends pour un vampire ? Haha !_

Il ne répondait pas à ma question et je trouvais ça un peu... étrange. Je dis alors :

_-' Tu m'as comprise, ne fais pas l'imbécile..._

Il dit alors :

_Oui j'ai compris, je ne le suis pas malgré ce qu'en pensent certains (et je ne vise personne ne t'enflammes pas!)._

_Bref, pour répondre à ta question, non enfin oui, tout va bien avec Ed et non il ne se passe rien de spécial._

J'avais été choqué par son message, Jake se donnait souvent des airs de mec un peu idiot mais il était très intelligent et pour peu qu'il l'ait voulu, il aurait pu être le "premier de la classe" mais il se contentait d'être dans la moyenne. Quand on le connaissait bien cependant, on se rendait vite compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas bête. Je n'avais pas insisté, ne voulant pas le vexer et on avait parlé d'autre chose avant que je n'aille dormir.

Le lendemain, je parlais à Edward sur internet et lui posais la même question, il répondit lui aussi que rien de spécial ne se passait mais cette fois-ci j'insistais en sortant mon argument ultime, leurs places dans le cinéma. Il répondit simplement _"ça ne veut rien dire Bella ! On n'est pas en froid, c'est juste que Jake et moi on est pas obligés d'être collé l'un à l'autre 24h/24.."_. Alors ça, c'est vraiment bizarre ! Si même lui le disait cependant, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose.

Quelques semaines après, je reçu un message d'Edward, on avait parlé la veille sur internet, du chien que sa mère gardait cette semaine, parce que ses propriétaires (des amis à sa mère) avait dû partir d'urgence, le message disait :

_Nell est de sortie, tu veux la voir ?_

_E._

Je répondis par l'affirmative et je sortais cinq minutes pour voir Edward, Nell (le chien) et Emmett devant chez moi. Nell était beaucoup plus gros que ce que j'avais prévu, Ed' m'avait dit qu'il était encore petit mais visiblement, lui et moi avions une notion différente du mot "petit" !

J'avoue donc que j'étais légèrement en panique quand je vis Emmett provoquer Nell et celui-ci se mettre à lui courir après. Emm' était à moitié mort de rire mais il continuait de courir, c'était très drôle, même si j'étais inquiète...

**_ Tu le laisses lui courir après comme ça ? Et si Nell faisait mal à Emm' ?**

**_ Il n'avait qu'à pas l'embêter ! **Dit-il en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

_ **Hééé, c'est ton ami quand même !**

**_ Il ne lui fera pas de mal Bells ! Nell, aux pieds ! **Cria Edward, celui-ci arriva immédiatement, délaissant Emmett.

Nell s'assit à côté d'Edward après que celui-ci l'ait demandé et le chien me regardait en penchant la tête.

**_ Ed', pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Dis-lui qu'il ne me manges pas s'il te plait !**

**_ Haha, manges-là Nell ! **Nell ne fit rien d'autre que faire l'aller-retour entre moi et Edward, deux fois.

Nous restâmes dehors un peu plus longtemps cette fois, il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi.

-.-.-.-.-

Angela et Emily avaient rit quand je leur avait raconté ça mais l'une d'elle ajouta "il est dingue de toi, c'est certain!" et croyez-le ou non, ce n'était pas celle qui le voyait tous les jours...

Vers le milieu du mois de mai, Edward m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander si j'étais chez moi et quinze minutes plus tard, il arrivait, à pieds devant chez moi.

Quand je sortis de chez moi, je vis qu'Edward était en train de rigoler, je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait qu'il me dit:

**_ Tu ne sais pas qui je viens de croiser...**

**_ Euhm non, dis-moi...**

**_ Jake. En voiture avec son père. **Jusqu'ici, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle... Il poursuivit : **tout de suite après, il m'as demandé où j'allais par texto, je lui ai répondu "quelque part" et il vient de me dire, mots pour mots Bella j'te promets, "Ok, amuses-toi bien avec Bella !"**. J'étais sur le point de répliquer mais mon téléphone sonna à ce moment, un message,

_Amuses-toi bien avec ton chéri mais ne faites pas trop de bêtises !_

J'étais à la limite entre l'ébahissement total et le fou rire, je montrais mon téléphone à Ed' et celui-ci éclata à nouveau de rire.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? **Demandais-je

**_ Haha, j'en sais rien, il est peut-être jaloux ! **

Je ne relevais pas et nous parlâmes d'autre chose pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand son téléphone sonna, il me souffla un "Excuses-moi" et il répondit à l'appel.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ ...**

**_ Je suis dehors, pourquoi ?**

**_ ...**

**_ Oui j'y suis encore, qu'est-ce que ça fait si elle arrive ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je suis sorti.**

**_ ...**

**_ Elle ne posera pas la question alors ça sert à rien d'en parler.**

**_ ...**

**_ Eh bein, si elle le fait, dis-lui que tu ne sais pas !**

**_ ...**

**_ Je sais que tu sais mais on s'en fiche, fais comme si, Ali. À plus !**

Il me regarda et me fis un sourire d'excuse, il souffla comme pour se justifier :

**_ C'était Alice.**

**_ Elle... Elle sait où tu es ?**

**_ Euhm.. Oui, mais... Enfin elle dira rien t'inquiètes...**

**_ Non, non je ne m'inquiètes pas, j'suis juste surprise, vous parlez vraiment de tout alors ? **Dis-je avec un sourire.

**_ Ouais... on est assez... On parle beaucoup tous les deux c'est vrai.**

-.-.-.-.-

Je n'avais pas attendu cinq minutes après son départ que j'appelais déjà Angie pour lui raconter, elle n'était pas très étonnée que sa sœur sache où Ed était mais l'était un peu plus pour la réaction de Jake. Pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais cependant et je lui en demandais la raison, elle me dit alors :

**_ Bella, je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je sais que ça te mets mal à l'aise mais... Je pense aussi que Jake a un faible pour toi...**

**_ Mais non Angie, tu sais bien comment il est, il n'est jamais sérieux, c'était sûrement une autre de ses blagues pourries...**

**_ Je sais. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a de cesse de t'envoyer des messages et de prendre de tes nouvelles...**

Ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait fait réfléchir, une chose était sûre, je n'avais jamais envisagé de sortir avec Jake, sérieusement. Et l'idée de former un couple juste après avoir raccroché avec Angie et encore maintenant (une heure après), me paraissait bizarre. Mais une autre chose était sûre, Jake était mon ami et je ne voulais pas que cela change.

-.-.-.-.-

Nous étions fin juin, je partais dans deux jours à Jacksonville et cela faisait deux semaines (nous étions en vacances) que je parlais TOUS les jours avec Ed' et Jake sur internet. Je parlais d'absolument tout et rien avec eux deux, restant quand même un peu plus dans la rigolade avec Jake et un peu plus sérieusement avec Ed' mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception, je me connectais donc vers 13 heures et attendais qu'un des deux garçons se réveille.

Ed' arriva le premier et je vis qu'il avait changé de pseudo. À côté du " Edward. " écrit en gras, on pouvait lire un I. suivi d'un cœur.

Mon cœur rata quelques battements face à cette insignifiante lettre et ce signe. Je me forçais néanmoins à redescendre sur terre en me rappelant d'une conversation avec Angie, "**Arrgh, Bella, tu as de la chance d'être partie ! Une... Nous avons une blonde écervelée de plus à Forks High School ! Excuse-moi pour Rose, tu sais bien ce que j'veux dire et puis j'aime beaucoup ta cousine mais là ! La cousine de Tanya Denali ! Sa cousine Bells ! Encore plus blonde, plus idiote et encore plus jolie ! Et elle n'arrête pas de tourner autour des garçons de l'équipe ! Oui, oui tous ! Ed', Jake, Dem', Mike, Emm' et même Ben ! Son nom ? Cette ... Elle s'appelle Irina Denali !"**.

Ok, cette Irina est vraiment jolie, je l'avais croisé une fois et... Elle était sûrement celle qui méritait d'apparaître dans le pseudo d'Edward !

Je redescendais donc de mon nuage et parlais à Ed' comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'une heure cependant, la question "C'est pour qui ce I.?" me brûlait les doigts et je ne me retenais plus. Il répondit immédiatement _**"Personne"**_ et l'effaça tout de suite. J'allais lâcher l'affaire quand je me rendis compte que c'était "maintenant ou jamais" comme on dit alors je me lançais:

_**Je suis désolée de jouer les curieuses, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise c'est juste que... Enfin tu sais comment sont les gens, ils parlent beaucoup et même si je ne prête pas vraiment d'attention à ce qu'ils disent, je ne peux pas faire comme s'ils ne disaient rien. Je m'égares, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler mais je crois que je retarde le moment. Ça fait assez longtemps que j'avais envie de t'en parler mais ce n'est jamais simple, je n'étais pas prête et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais je crois que j'en ai besoin. Comment dire ça...? Si je suis aussi curieuse c'est parce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit de moi qu'il s'agit.**_

J'avais écrit ça d'une traite, sans même y réfléchir mais j'avoue qu'au moment d'appuyer sur Entrée, mon rythme cardiaque ne ressemblait plus à rien. En me convaincant que c'était la bonne chose à faire, j'appuyais sur Entrée en fermant les yeux. Je savais qu'il mettrait un bout de temps à répondre donc je décidais de me calmer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois que ce fût à peu près fait, j'ouvrais lentement les yeux et fixais mon écran. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement ni même à penser correctement.

C'est ridicule, je le sais mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Quand au bout de deux minutes, il ne répondit pas, je m'inquiétais, peut-être n'était-il pas là ?

_**Edward... ? T'es toujours là ?**_

_**Oui, oui.**_

_**Je suis là**_

_**Je... enfin Bella, je sais pas quoi dire en fait**_

_**T'as raison, il n'y a rien à dire en fait, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était ridicule.**_

Il ne répondit rien après ça et mon cœur sembla se fissurer un peu, une douleur me prit à la poitrine alors que je fixais toujours mon écran, relisant pour la troisième fois mes derniers mots "c'était ridicule". Gardant une once d'espoir et ma fierté venant de prendre un sacré coup, j'ajoutais:

_**Je vais y aller, à plus tard Edward.**_

_**D'accord, à bientôt Bella.**_

Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à éteindre mon ordinateur après ça, ni comment je le remettais à sa place, encore moins comment je réussis à me lever pour fermer la porte de ma chambre, éteindre la lumière et m'allonger dans mon lit. Tout ce dont je me rappelais après de ces quelques instants fût une violente douleur à la poitrine, un cri étouffé par mon oreiller et les larmes brûlantes qui roulaient sur mes joues pour le reste de l'après-midi. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'à 22 heures, quand Charlie entra, je séchais mes larmes et me tournais dos à la porte, il toqua doucement et entra, il me vit allongée et il dû penser que je dormais parce qu'il repartit aussitôt. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes qu'il s'endorme, l'esprit totalement vide et l'impression d'avoir usé toutes les larmes que je pouvais avoir en moi.

Par réflexe sans doute, plus que par un réel intérêt de savoir qui n'avait cessé de m'appeler (bien que je sois pratiquement sûre que c'était Angie), je pris mon téléphone.

_Douze appels manqués : Angela (9) ; Angela Maison (2) ; Papa (1)._

_Quinze messages reçus : Angela (14) ; Jacob (1)._

_Sept messages vocaux : Angela (5) ; Angela Maison (1) ; Papa (1)._

Le premier message d'Angie était normal, "Hey Bells', comment ça va ?", le deuxième et le troisième étaient des points d'interrogation, le quatrième était un très joli "CA VA ?", le cinquième et le sixième, des points d'interrogation suivis de points d'exclamation, le reste n'était que des très poétiques "T OU ?" ; "POURQUOI TU REPONDS PAS ?" ; "TOUT VA BIEN ?" ; "BELLA JE M'INQUIETES VRAIMENT !" ; "REPONDS !" ; "QUELQUE CHOSE EST ARRIVE ?" ; "QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A BON SANG ?" ; "J'AI VU TA VOITURE MAIS PERSONNE NE REPONDS CHEZ TOI !".

Ses messages vocaux étaient aussi très polis, il y en a même un où elle menaçait d'appeler Charlie. Dans le suivant, elle disait, abattue qu'elle n'appellerais pas Charlie mais qu'elle voulait juste savoir si tout allait bien. La pauvre s'était vraiment inquiété.

Mon père m'avait appelé pour dire qu'il rentrerait tard et que je ferais mieux de manger et de m'endormir. Le message qui m'acheva fut celui de Jacob :

_Alors comme ça, on a un faible pour Edward Cullen ? Qui avait raison depuis le début ?_

Mon téléphone tomba au sol, un bruit sourd sortit de ma poitrine et je me recroquevillais dans mon lit en voyant à nouveau flou...

**POV ? :**

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça avec Bella tout à l'heure. Non je n'aurais pas dû, c'est sûr mais... C'était difficile pour moi de répondre à cette question...

Alors j'avais préféré ne rien dire mais je sais que j'aurais dû répondre.

Qu'aurais-je dit ? "Je suis désolée Bella, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. J'aurais aimé mais... je n'ai pas le droit", pff n'importe quoi !

Et pourtant, elle avait le droit à la vérité et je le savais aussi bien tout à l'heure que maintenant, à plus de 22 heures. Mais la vérité était trop dure à dire, trop dure pour moi.

Je n'étais qu'un lâche et si je me croyais digne de son amour encore quelque heures auparavant, il n'en était plus rien.

Je le savais, cette conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella tout à l'heure avait changé beaucoup de choses et ces changements n'interviendraient pas seulement dans ma vie ou dans la sienne. Ça le toucherait aussi et surtout _lui_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tadaaaam ! Alors, alors, alors ? De qui est le dernier POV ? Vous avez trouvé ?<strong>_

_**Je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis, alors n'hésitez surtout pas !**_

_**Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier, vraiment ! 10 reviews pour le chapitre 9, c'est juste énooorme et je suis vraiment, très contente ! Le nombre de visites augmentent aussi alors merci pour tout !**_

_**Un merci particulier à **_ **Mariefandetwilight ; Lyllou 42 ; Tigio ; Ines ; Kenza ; Frimousse30 ; Wesker101 ; Titefred ; Yayalia Oliveronica Cullen Massen _pour leurs reviews et merci à _Tigio _pour sa mise en Auteur Favori, j'apprécie vraiment ! Un grand merci également à _El0diiii3 ; xAlizee ; Gwen2907 et Wesker101 _pour leurs mises en Histoire Favorite et à _Titefred et Oliveronica Cullen Massen _pour leurs mises en alerte !_**

**_Encore une fois, et je m'en excuse sincèrement, il m'est impossible de vous dire quand je posterais mais je fais au plus vite !_**

**_Bisous à tous et à bientôt !_**

**_Prenez soin de vous, _**

**_- Schplaaf._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**HELLO GUYS ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Oui je sais, ça fait un bail mais des vacances à la dernière minute beeeh, ça se prévoit pas ! Je comptais vous poster ce chapitre pendant mes vacances mais, la mer et le soleil beeeeh, ça attend pas !**_

_**Non sans rire, j'avais juste pas de connexion à internet en fait ! J'avais tout prévu pour vous le publier mais na, pas de web !**_

_**Ceci explique cela donc le voici avec un énooorme retard mais le voici tout de même !**_

_**J'vous ai déjà assez enquiquiné j'vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse à <strong>**Ines**** :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui comme d'habitude me fais énormément plaisir ! POV Ed' le dernier ? C'est ce que beaucoup ont pensé et je suis désolée de te dire que la réponse est... Au prochain chapitre =P Je vous laisse mariner encore un peu mais vous devriez avoir la réponse dans le chapitre 12 si j'ai envie d'être gentille LOL ! Merci en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt pour la suite, bises !

**Réponse à ****Kenza**** :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review d'abord, ça me fais très très plaisir d'avoir ton avis ! Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Pour ta question, je pense que tu devrais avoir la réponse ici (Pourquoi Bella en veut autant à Emily?) mais si ce n'est pas clair, je te ré-explique ça sans soucis ! Comme je disais à Ines, beaucoup (pour ne pas dire tout le monde...) pensent que c'est un point de vue d'Edward mais vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour la réponse... A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère bises !

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel : Bella a parlé à Edward et elle lui a avoué ses sentiments mais celui-ci n'a pas répondu. Bella est triste mais ça s'aggrave quand elle reçoit un message de Jacob qui est clairement au courant de ce qu'il vient juste de se passer...<em>

**POV Bella : **

J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. Je m'étais réveillée au moins cinq fois cette nuit-là et je ne comptais plus le nombre d'heures que j'avais passé à pleurer. Ridicule. Pathétique. J'avais arrêté aussi de compter les adjectifs qui me qualifiaient. Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Jamais je n'avais pleuré ainsi de toute ma vie. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à _ça_, la raison pour laquelle j'étais dans cet état, mais _ça _ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ma tête. Alors j'avais passé une nuit affreuse.

Je me réveillais le lendemain aux alentours de sept heures, les yeux gonflés et rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Charlie venait de sortir, j'étais dans mon lit depuis quinze minutes et je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir en sortir.

Le téléphone fixe interrompit mes pensées et je me levais difficilement pour aller répondre. Ma mère.

**_ Bonjour chérie ! Tu es prête pour demain ?**

**_ Demain ?**

**_ Oui bébé, tu viens à Jacksonville demain tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?**

**_ Ah euhm non non bien sûr que j'ai pas oublié. **J'avais complètement oublié. **Oui, oui tout est prêt, ma valise, tout ça... **Rien n'était prêt, « ma valise, tout ça » m'attendaient encore.

_**O.K. Pas de soucis, je t'appelles demain! Bisous ma chérie !**

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre et raccrochais directement pour aller me terrer dans mon lit. Ridicule. Pathétique. Vous pouvez le dire.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je vis mon téléphone par terre et je m'arrêtais un instant. Je savais pertinemment qu'Angie avait essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois et je devais absolument la rappeler mais je ne tenais pas à voir le message de Jacob. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui que j'étais dans cet état, c'est certain et je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment au fond, Jacob n'a jamais été quelqu'un de délicat mais je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Peut-être était-il trop tôt pour en rire ?

La culpabilité l'emporta (Angie avait dû vraiment s'inquiéter) et en soufflant je m'abaissais pour prendre mon téléphone. En plus de ceux que j'avais vu hier, j'avais manqué encore 5 appels d'Angela. J'avais donc trouvé un adjectif de plus me qualifiant aujourd'hui : égoïste.

Ridicule. Pathétique. Et égoïste. Entre autres.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et utilisais la numérotation rapide pour appeler Angela.

Première sonnerie. L'heure me revient en mémoire, 7 h 17. Deuxième sonnerie. Je vais la réveiller ! Troisi... En fait non :

**_ Bella ! **Dit Angela, soulagée. Soulagée ? Il est 7 heures du matin, elle devrait être endormie pas soulagée ! Jusqu'à quel point s'était-elle inquiétée pour répondre au téléphone à sept heures du matin ? Perdue dans mes divagations, je ne répondis que quand elle m'appela une deuxième fois.

**_ Bella ! **Dit-elle un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

**_ Hum oui, Angie, je suis là.**

**_ J'imagine bien que tu es là, ça m'étonnerait que ton téléphone m'appelle tout seul ! Bon sang mais Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai même cru qu'on t'avait enlevée à un moment !**

**_ Euh... **Je ne trouves pas les mots pour lui répondre, j'ai tellement honte de l'avoir inquiété pour... Rien.

_ **Arrrgh Bella ! Réponds-moi !**

**_ Je... Je suis désolée Angie. Hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai tout raconté à Ed... **Et là, alors que je croyais avoir épuisé toutes mes réserves, je me remets à pleurer. Ridicule. Pathétique.

**_ … Oh. J'arrive ne bouges pas. **TUT TUT TUT.

Je lâchais mon téléphone au dessus de ma table de chevet (qui se plaignit en un bruit étrange d'ailleurs) et m'enfonçais dans mes oreillers.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, se referma et Angela arriva en trombe dans ma chambre. Elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte en me voyant affalée sur mon lit et deux mots résonnaient dans ma tête en imaginant la vision qu'elle devait avoir. Ridicule. Pathétique.

Elle avança lentement vers moi (j'entendais ses pas sur le sol, trop honteuse pour relever la tête) comme si je risquais de l'attaquer à tout moment. J'aurais pu en rire, je suppose, dans d'autres circonstances...

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et me dit doucement :

**_ Bella... Je … Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir harceler et de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. C'était égoïste et...**

Quand elle commença à s'excuser, je me relevais pour la regarder et je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, je l'interrompis alors brusquement :

**_ Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser Angie, je n'ai pas... Réaliser que tu t'inquièterais autant et...** Et j'avais trop honte pour décrocher, voilà ce que j'aurai dû dire mais celle-ci refit surface et je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et dit :

**_ Tu veux... En parler ?**

**_ Je crois que... **J'allais répondre « Non c'est gentil ça va passer » mais ce n'était certainement pas écrit à travers les larmes séchées sur mes joues et la tristesse qui apparut dans ses yeux me frappa...

**_ S'il te plait Bella, parles-moi. J'ai l'impression que... Non je sais que tu es toujours là pour moi mais... J'ai l'impression que je ne fais rien pour te remercier... **Elle dit les derniers mots en soufflant si bas que si la maison n'était pas aussi calme, je n'aurais probablement rien entendu. Et cela me fit mal au cœur qu'elle ait cette impression alors je répondis ce qui me semblait juste mais aussi et surtout ce que mon cœur endolori criait depuis qu'elle avait posé sa question.

**_ Ouais... Je crois que... Je pense que j'en ai besoin...**

…

…

Je passais donc une bonne partie de la matinée à tout raconter à Angela et à verser quelques larmes encore. Au moment où j'expliquais qu'Edward n'avait pas... répondu, qu'il n'avait pas osé me renvoyer sur Terre, quelques larmes s'échappèrent encore de mes yeux et je les effaçais rageusement. En relevant la tête tout de suite après, je vis quelque chose qui me fis me sentir plus pathétique encore, Angela essuya d'un revers de main ses joues et je m'arrêtais de parler.

**_ Angie ?**

**_ C'est rien, c'est rien continues.**

**_ Sûre ? T'as vraiment les yeux tous rouges...**

**_ Ouais c'est rien, la fatigue. **Fit-elle avec un petit sourire crispé en hochant faiblement la tête.

**_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputée avec Ben ? J'suis désolée, c'est par là que j'aurais dû commencer au lieu de...**

Ridicule. Pathétique. Ma meilleure amie n'allait pas bien, elle était chez moi depuis plus d'une heure et demie et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, moi tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était... _lui. _Ridicule. Pathétique.

**_ Non non Bella, c'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû être là, tu n'aurais pas dû endurer ça toute seule. Je m'en veux, si je... Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas agressé comme ça et...**

Elle essuya encore une fois ses joues et je la pris dans mes bras sans prévenir,

**_ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et quand bien même tu l'aurais su, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner parce qu'Edward Cullen ne m'aime pas !**

Au moment même où je prononçais ces paroles, je réalisais à quel point elles étaient vraies, ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde.

**_ Qui est censée consoler l'autre là ? **Dit Angela en riant un peu. Je me détachais d'elle et rit quelques instants.

Elle me demanda ensuite de reprendre mon récit et c'est en essayant de garder une phrase en tête que je le fis « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! ».

A la fin de mon « histoire », Angela était étonnée et aussi un peu en colère ce qui me surpris.

_ **Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu te faire ça, c'est tellement... Tellement immature ! C'est immature, lâche et affreux. Quand je pense qu'il en a parlé à Jacob, j'en reviens pas !**

**_ Moi aussi j'ai du mal avec ça mais depuis que tu es là, je relativise... Enfin j'essaye. Et... J'veux dire, je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à sa place, pas comme lui, j'en suis à peu près certaine mais Jake... C'est son meilleur ami, si ça avait été l'inverse – **dis-je en faisant une grimace, « l'inverse » me paraissait tellement absurde à l'heure actuelle – **je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu garder ça pour moi...**

**_ Bella, je te connais, tu l'aurais fait mais là n'est PAS le sujet. **Insista-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le « pas ». **Ce qu'il a fait, c'est... ça m'écœure, il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! Et je ne comprends pas que tu essayes de lui trouver des excuses ! Il ne le mérite même pas !**

**_ Je ne lui cherches pas des excuses mais … Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut le forcer à m'aimer et je ne vais pas me mettre à l'insulter sous ce prétexte.**

**_ Celui-ci non, je suis d'accord. Mais Bella, il n'était pas obligé de réagir comme il l'a fait. Étant donnée votre amitié, on pourrait au moins s'attendre à ce qu'il te réponde ! Et quoique tu en dises, il n'aurait pas dû en parler à Jacob ! Ou au moins aurait-il pu avoir la présence d'esprit de le supplier de ne rien dire ! Vue l'heure à laquelle Jacob t'a envoyé le message, il n'a même pas dû essayer de l'en empêcher ! Tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que parmi toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire et toutes les choses qu'il y avait à faire, il a choisi la facilité. Et c'est lâche !**

Au bout de sa tirade, je relevais les yeux vers elle, honteuse et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Angela Weber faisait définitivement partie de cette infime portion des gens que l'on appelait « les gens bien ». Elle était de ces amies sur qui l'on peut clairement compter. Je venais de passer deux heures à lui casser les oreilles avec mes histoires et elle était plus énervée que moi. Le pire étant sans doute – non le meilleur en fait – que malgré sa colère apparente, pas une fois elle n'avait eu un mot déplacé envers Edward.

Après cet « épisode », je décidais de changer de sujet, pour l'instant, et me levais pour ouvrir les volets et laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce. Je lui parlais au même moment de l'appel de ma mère ce matin et jusqu'à midi à peu près, nous parlions de tout et de rien. De tout sauf d'Edward.

Nous allâmes faire à manger et l'après-midi se déroula dans la même ambiance. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante d'être seulement elle-même, une autre n'aurait pas comprit. Une autre n'aurait cessé de me parler de _ça _et de _lui_ mais pas Angela, elle comprenait.

J'avais surpris quelques coups d'œil inquiets et elle s'appliquait soigneusement à éviter le sujet, ce qui me rappelait, d'une qu'Angela était une amie merveilleuse et de deux que quoique j'en dise, mon cœur semblait se fissurer un peu plus à chaque fois que j'y pensais.

Vers les coups de quatre heures dans l'après-midi, Angela me surpris en me demandant :

**_ Tu as répondu à Jake ?**

**_ ** **Euhm non, pourquoi ?**

**_ Je peux le faire ?**

**_ Oui, bien sûr... Tiens. **Dis-je en lui tendant mon téléphone.

_Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_B._

Elle me demanda confirmation avant de l'envoyer et je hochais la tête positivement. Il répondit immédiatement.

Le visage d'Angela s'était décomposé et j'attrapais le téléphone pour regarder sa réponse.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien merci de demander !_

_A ton avis comment je le sais ? ;-)_

Je haussais les épaules et Angie me pris le téléphone des mains et le jeta sur le canapé en soufflant d'agacement.

Elle se leva alors brusquement, prit sa veste et me regarda dans les yeux d'un air déterminé :

**_ Je rentres Bell's, je t'appelles dès que j'arrive.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Angie, un problème ?**

**_ Rien. Je crois qu'une conversation s'impose entre Mr. Cullen et moi... Je t'appelles, bises B. !**

Hein ? Une conv... Oh.

Je me dépêchais d'aller à la fenêtre mais le temps que j'arrive, j'eus juste le temps de voir Angela démarrer.

Je me précipitais alors dans ma chambre pour allumer mon ordinateur. Bien sûr, il avait choisi ce jour-là pour faire des mises à jour et une fois qu'il eut fini, je me connectais tout de suite sur mon compte de messagerie instantanée et vis qu'Angela était connectée et Edward aussi... Je me mis hors ligne immédiatement, n'ayant aucune envie de _lui_ parler... Ridicule. Pathétique.

Angela m'écrit un message :

_Angie dit : Tu es là Bell's ?_

_Bella dit : Oui. Tu es en train de parler à Edward ?_

_Angie dit : Oui._

_Bella dit : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_

_Angie dit : Je lui ai demandé si c'était éventuellement possible qu'il se taise à l'avenir et Monsieur Edward a répondu qu'il ferait attention. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Pas même un « désolé j'espère que Bella va bien » ou un « ça m'as échappé avec Jake, je ne voulais pas... » ! Non rien !_

_Bella dit : C'est pas grave Angie, laisse-le._

_Angie dit : Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Bella, est-ce que tu veux que je lui demandes pourquoi il n'a pas répondu ?_

_Bella dit : Euhm... Angie, j'suis pas sûre... Si tu te mêles de ça, il va t'en vouloir..._

_Angie dit : Bella, ce qui m'importe c'est toi, si ça peut t'aider, qu'importe que ça le froisse, je le lui demande... Ce n'est pas comme si lui et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde depuis plus de vingt ans..._

_Bella dit : T'as pas encore vingt ans Ang', c'est peut-être pour ça... Hahaha !_

_Angie dit : LOL ! Au moins je te fais rire, c'est le principal !_

_Angie dit : Alors ? Je peux lui demander ?_

_Bella dit : Oui. Mais ne va pas trop loin, pas besoin de vous prendre le bec pour ça... D'accord ?_

_Angie dit : D'accord. Je te tiens au courant Bellsy !_

J'attendis quelques instants en me rongeant les ongles, j'étais un peu anxieuse de la conversation que devaient avoir Angela et... Edward.

Elle me répondit alors :

_Angie dit : J'suis désolée Bella. C'était pas une bonne idée._

_Bella dit : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Ang' ?_

_Angie dit : Il a … Il m'as dit « Que veux tu que j'te dise Angela ? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre voilà la vérité ». Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend je ne le reconnais pas._

_Bella dit : C'est pas grave Angie, j'ai la réponse et la confirmation que je voulais. J'te laisse. A plus._

Après cette phrase écrite à la va-vite, je me déconnectais, fermais mon ordinateur et m'allongeais sur mon lit pour, j'en avais l'impression, la dixième fois de la journée.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Angela :

**_ Bella chérie... Est-ce que... Enfin, je peux faire quelque chose ?**

**_ C'est gentil Angie mais ça va aller je crois, je vais m'en remettre... **Dis-je en reniflant disgracieusement.

**_ D'accord, si tu as... si tu veux que je viennes, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je suis là dans les 5 minutes...**

**_ Ça va aller Ang', je vais... Je vais faire ma valise tiens !**

**_ Bon, je te laisse alors. Mais je te rappelles dans une demie heure, ok ?**

**_ Oui, maman Angie !**

Angela raccrocha et je décidais après deux minutes de réflexion de vraiment me lever pour faire ma valise. D'une parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à mentir à Angie quand elle me demanderait si j'avais fait ma valise, de deux parce que je devais vraiment faire ma valise et de trois parce que ça m'occuperait l'esprit.

Une demi heure plus tard exactement, le téléphone sonna. J'étais en train de chercher mon maillot de bain depuis cinq bonnes minutes et j'avais retourné deux de mes trois tiroirs quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me fit sursauter. Je me levais péniblement en essayant de calmer les battements de mon pauvre cœur et décrochais avant de me prendre le pied droit dans quelque chose et je tombais au sol de tout mon long.

**_ Aïe ! **

**_ Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**_ Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Oui … Ang' … Je vais bien. **Dis-je en me mettant debout. Une fois sur mes deux pieds je baissais les yeux avec pour objectif de carboniser la chose qui m'avait fait tomber et là, magie... Mon maillot de bain. J'étais tellement occupée à me maudire que je n'entendis pas Angela me parler et elle dû m'appeler deux fois pour que je m'en rende compte...

**_ Bella ! Bella !**

**_ Ou... Oui, Angie je … **

**_ Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je disais... Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! Je disais donc, que s'est-il passé, tu es encore tombée dans les escaliers ? **Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

**_ Non ! **Assénais-je de mauvaise foi. **Dans ma chambre. **Soufflais-je et j'espérais un peu qu'elle n'entende pas... Mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas et j'entendis un petit rire discret à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**_ Tu as fini ta valise ? **Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

**_ Eh bien si on considère que je viens de trébucher sur mon maillot de bain que je cherchais depuis cinq minutes alors oui je l'ai fini... **Répondis-je en souriant.

Angela rigola un peu et moi avec, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas rit depuis longtemps et ça me fis du bien.

Nous parlâmes quelques minutes au téléphone, elle me raconta que Ben s'était inquiété de n'avoir pas eu de nouvelles d'Angela, cette dernière étant occupée à essayer d'avoir de mes nouvelles... Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir tant semé la zizanie mais elle me rassura en affirmant « qu'une femme doit se faire désirer de temps en temps » en prenant un ton hautain et l'accent d'une bourgeoise anglaise. Nous rigolâmes alors encore un peu quand la mère d'Angela lui demanda de doucher ses petits frères avant le dîner et celle-ci me rappela qu'elle passerait me voir demain matin avant que je partes pour l'aéroport. Nous fixâmes donc une heure et je raccrochais pour aller faire à manger pour Charlie après avoir rangé le bazar qui régnait dans ma chambre et bouclé ma valise.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement et après avoir fait la vaisselle, j'allais me coucher directement avec pour raison officielle mon réveil du lendemain et pour raison officieuse, mon absence totale d'envie de parler à qui que ce soit qui pourrait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en souriant, j'étais bien reposée et pour une fois, je sentais quelques rayons de soleil passer à travers ma fenêtre et se poser délicatement sur mon bras dénudé.

Mon sourire retomba bien vite cependant en me rendant compte que cette sensation ne m'était pas familière et pour cause, il n'y avait pratiquement plus un matin où je me réveillais en maudissant ma soirée de la veille.

Je décidais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire dès le réveil que de repenser à _ça_ alors je me levais et descendais voir mon père. Je déjeunais avec lui puis j'allais prendre ma douche, m'habiller et Angela arriva pour me dire au revoir.

Je restais avec elle un quart d'heure, à papoter encore de tout et de rien sauf d'Edward, bien entendu, et déjà, mon père m'appelait pour m'emmener à l'aéroport.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assise dans l'avion qui venait d'entamer son vol vers Jacksonville. J'avais eu ma mère au téléphone cinq minutes à peine avant de monter dans l'avion, elle était inquiète parce que je ne l'avais pas appeler. Je lui répondis alors en souriant que c'était elle qui avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait et non l'inverse et elle éclata de rire en disant qu'elle me verrait à ma sortie de l'avion.

C'est donc avec un sourire franc que je me dirigeais vers la femme qui agitait ses bras devant moi et vers l'homme qui lui souriait amoureusement en haussant les sourcils l'air de dire « tu crois qu'elle ne t'a pas reconnu ? ».

**_ Mon bébé ! **Cria ma mère

_ **Doucement maman, tout le monde nous regarde !**

**_ Je m'en contrefiche, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Ce serait mieux pour toi, je pense !**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et quand elle prononça cette phrase, je me reculais, je haussais les sourcils souhaitant connaître ses raisons qui comme d'habitude étaient à des kilomètres de ce qu'une mère « normale » aurait répondu.

**_ Hun hun, il y a plein de beaux garçons ! De jolis surfeurs ou des capitaines d'équipe de sport, tu n'as qu'à faire ton choix, basketball, baseball ou encore football. **Mon cœur se serra à la pensée d'un autre capitaine de football que je connaissais... **Quoique ces derniers soient un peu grands et costauds et... mais enfin tu as le choix ! **J'avais envie de dire « Non maman, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça... ». **Alors tu restes ? **Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je ris un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'elle m'aurait parlé des nombreux lycées prestigieux qu'offrait la Floride mais non... Phil vint à mon secours et je lui en était très reconnaissante :

**_ Chérie, laisse-la tranquille un peu, elle n'a même pas encore ses valises !**

_ **Oh oui les valises ! Allons-y, je dois te montrer tellement de choses !** Ma mère était déjà partie en courant vers l'endroit où l'on récupérait ses bagages...

Phil et moi la rejoignîmes en marchant et celui-ci me demanda comment c'était passé mon voyage, si mon père allait bien etc... C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le plus âgé entre ma mère et lui. Mais ma mère était heureuse depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle rayonnait de bonheur depuis qu'elle habitait avec lui ici.

Ma mère prit mes bagages et donna ma valise à Phil. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'apporter beaucoup de choses, juste un petit sac à dos et ma valise. J'allais de toute façon passer la plupart de mon temps en short alors à quoi bon remplir ma valise ?

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur et il contrastait parfaitement avec le trajet que j'avais fait avec mon père pour aller à l'aéroport. Ma mère programmait nos journées à voix haute en s'extasiant à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait d'un « truc que l'on doit A-BSO-LU-MENT- faire », le tout était très drôle...

-.-.-.-.-

J'étais allongée sur mon transat et je profitais du soleil, ou plutôt de la chaleur étant donné que j'étais sous le parasol. J'étais là depuis dix jours et c'était... Reposant et énervant. Énervant parce que j'avais du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et quand on a du temps, on réfléchit. Et réfléchir m'énervait en ce moment.

Je repensais à toute cette année, à tout ce que j'avais fait ou non. Et plus particulièrement à ma dernière semaine à Forks. Depuis que j'étais là, je me trouvais sans cesse des excuses pour ne pas y penser, c'était soit « trop tôt », soit « trop tard, il est l'heure de dormir », soit « pas le moment, je suis avec ma mère » ou alors « pas encore, je profites de la mer » mais je savais que je devais juste m'asseoir et y penser. Et c'était le moment.

Des choses que j'avais pensé très fortement me revinrent en mémoire et je m'en voulus immédiatement. C'était le soir après que... Après que j'ai tout raconté à Edward. Je cherchais absolument un coupable et je l'avais trouvé en Emily.

_Quand j'y repense, je ne serais sûrement pas là en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps si je n'avais pas percuté Emily ce jour-là. C'est elle qui avait mis ce « peut-être » dans ma tête. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'avait fait avouer qu'il était là depuis le début. Angela avait bien essayé mais elle savait probablement que rien de bon n'en ressortirait ou que je n'étais pas prête et c'est ce qui en faisait ma meilleure amie. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Emily, elle avait eu raison et je n'avais aucunement le droit de lui en vouloir._

_Une douleur atroce provenait de ma poitrine et je me rappelais instantanément pourquoi, malgré que je n'en aie pas le droit, j'en voulais tant à Emily. Pourquoi j'en voulais plus encore à Edward Cullen. Et surtout pourquoi je m'en voulais à moi d'en avoir après eux alors que la seule responsable n'était autre que moi-même. *_

Bien sûr avec le recul je me rendais bien compte que c'était complètement et totalement ridicule. Et d'ailleurs je l'avais su dès le lendemain matin mais je me forçais à ne pas y penser jusqu'à maintenant. Et à ce moment-là, je me sentais une fois de plus ridicule, pathétique et égoïste.

Emily n'avait rien fait. Si ce n'est être enthousiaste et optimiste pour moi. Elle me disait toujours que même sans avoir vu Edward une seule fois, elle savait que c'était « écrit », que lui et moi allions « tellement bien ensemble » que ce n'était pas possible que ça soit « destiné à n'être que de l'amitié » et toutes sortes de formulations plus mielleuses les unes que les autres tout droit sorties d'un conte de fées.

Et moi bêtement, naïvement, je m'étais prise au jeu. J'y avais cru et je m'étais mise à m'imaginer dans un conte de fées.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'en voulais à Emily, parce qu'elle m'avait parlé toutes ces fois d'une chose que je n'espérais même pas et du jour au lendemain, non seulement je les espérais mais j'inventais de nouvelles façons d'y croire, de nouveaux aspects d'une relation qui n'existait pas.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'en voulais à Edward, parce que ses gestes, ses paroles, ses actes, m'avaient laissé espérer autre chose. Parce que du jour au lendemain, je me suis mise à voir en lui le prince charmant dont toutes les filles rêvent et que j'ai cru qu'il pouvait être mien.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je m'en voulais désespérément, parce que j'avais tout imaginé du début à la fin, tout extrapolé. Parce que du jour au lendemain, j'avais tout fichu en l'air sur de simples et naïfs rêves d'enfant. Et parce que je leur en voulais terriblement alors que la seule fautive, c'était moi.

D'un coup, ma respiration se bloqua, mes yeux me picotaient, mes mains se crispèrent et j'avais froid. Je fermais les yeux, j'essayais de calmer ma respiration, je détendis mes mains et j'appuyais sur le bouton du parasol pour que celui-ci se repli et que les rayons du soleil puissent me réchauffer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je me sentais mieux en un sens. Je respirais mieux, je pu rouvrir les yeux, mes mains étaient sagement posées de chaque côté de mon corps et j'avais chaud. Mais j'avais le sentiment étrange qu'un poids était tombé sur mon cœur. Comme si quelque chose venait de tomber du ciel et avait atterri directement sur ma poitrine.

J'essayais de me débarrasser de cette sensation mais rien à faire, après cinq minutes à essayer de respirer lentement, d'appuyer sur mon cœur et même de m'asseoir, je la ressentais toujours. Ce n'était pas très présent mais bien là et comme douloureusement posé sur mon cœur.

Je décidais néanmoins que cela passerait et n'ayant pas envie d'attraper un coup de soleil, je me levais et allais à l'intérieur.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine en train de se battre avec un ouvre-boite, je souriais un peu et allais l'aider. Je laissais la boite et l'ouvre-boite sur le plan de travail et décidais de faire un vrai repas. Elle me regarda bizarrement plusieurs fois, me demanda au bout de trois minutes et demi ce qui n'allait pas et après lui avoir affirmé « Rien de grave. Mais si je veux t'en parler je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas » elle ne posa pas d'autres questions mais continua quand même de parler.

-.-.-.-.-

Après un mois, je rentrais à Forks. J'avais passé de bonnes vacances avec ma mère et Phil mais mon père et Forks (aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître) me manquaient.

En rentrant, je vis Angela pratiquement tous les jours et nous rigolions beaucoup. Je me sentais encore mieux parce que je savais qu'Edward, Jacob, Emmett et Démétri étaient partis en vacances les deux premières semaines d'Août et Edward y allait ensuite avec sa famille.

Les deux premières semaines furent donc agréables, on allait souvent voir Alice et on s'amusait beaucoup toutes les trois. Comme un contrat signé implicitement, on ne parlait pas ou pratiquement pas d'Edward. Alice n'était au courant de rien, en tout cas je ne lui avais rien dit mais je me plaisais à croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens, parce qu'elle n'abordait pas le sujet...

-.-.-.-.

Nous étions la veille de la rentrée et j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain quand mon téléphone sonna. J'allais le chercher en courant à moitié et décrochais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au nom affiché : Emmett. Tiens, bizarre...

**_ Allo ?**

**_ Bella, c'est Ed'... ça va ?**

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, j'entendais Emmett parler derrière Ed' et celui-ci lui dit de se taire. Je me repris alors et répondis le plus naturellement possible.

…

…

Trois minutes plus tard, je raccrochais après avoir entendu le « TUT, TUT, TUT» caractéristique. Mon cœur battait très fort, je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement et mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Un appel et j'oubliais toutes mes bonnes résolutions de l'été. Ridicule.

Trois paroles échangées et mon cœur ne se remettait pas de ses émotions. Pathétique.

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler et ne s'arrêteraient pas de si tôt. Ridicule ET Pathétique.

* * *

><p><em>* Chapitre 9<em>

**_Tadaaaaam ! Alors alors alors ? A votre avis, que va dire Ed' à Bella ?_**

**_Comme d'habitude, je suis impatiente de connaître vos avis et j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours =X_**

**_Je voulais vous remercier en tout cas, ça m'étonnes à chaque fois de voir qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui lisent et qui aiment donc merci beaucoup !_**

**_Un merci tout particulier aux revieweurs / revieweuses : Ines ; Bella-lili-rosecullensister ; Kenza ; Frimousse30 ; Tigio Or Elise ; Mariefandetwilight ; Bellardtwilight et Yayalia !_**

**_Un grand merci aussi à Marine7659 et à Pyreneprincesse pour leurs mises en alertes et favoris !_**

**_J'attends vos avis et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et la réponse à la question : Mais de qui était le dernier POV du chapitre 10 ? Mais aussi celle sur l'appel d'Edward..._**

**_Bisous, bisous !_**

**_Portez-vous bien !_**

**_- Schplaaf._**


	12. Chapter 12

_*** Fais un pas... Et ressort immédiatement ! ***_

_**Ahem, ahem, je suis désolée, vraiment ! Sachez d'abord ceci, je suis désolée ! Sachez ensuite cela : je n'arrêterais pas cette fiction sauf cas exceptionnellement grave, je suis trop investie dedans. Pour ceux et/ou celles qui n'ont pas envie de lire mon baratin je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je suis désolée du retard.**_

**_Pour les plus courageux/ses ou les plus curieux/ses (=P), j'ai repris la fac et avec un rythme hors normes ! Ce n'est clairement pas humain et je n'ai juste pas assez de temps en une semaine d'écrire ou de publier, j'en suis la première déçue._**

**_Malgré ça, dans ma petite tête, l'histoire avance, je trouve d'autres choses à vous raconter et je perfectionne l'histoire donc ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal (OK je retire cette phrase, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre la suite d'une histoire que l'on suit) !_**

**_Ce soir donc, ayant pour objectif de me coucher tot, je fais un tour sur FF. le temps de souffler et vos reviews m'ont tellement motivé que j'ai écrit une partie de ce chapitre (plus de la moitié en fait) d'une traite à l'instant._**

**_D'où la longueur, c'est court, je sais et je suis désolée encore une fois mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin ce soir et si j'avais fait comme prévu (c'est à dire plus long) vous n'auriez pas eu le chapitre avant au moins une voire deux semaines !_**

**_J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s par ce chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose finalement et vous l'aurez compris (pour ceux et celles qui sont arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici) je ne vous remercierais pas assez pour vos reviews même si je dormais sur mon ordi'. C'est grâce à vous si ce chapitre est là à l'heure qu'il est. Alors un grand merci à vous tous !_**

**_Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde et je réponds aux reviews anonymes juste là..._**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! _**

**_..._**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de la talentueuse S. Meyer.

* * *

><p>Réponse à <strong><span>Kenza<span>** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review premièrement, j'espère que tu es toujours là =X, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite te plaira. J'attends ton avis, Bisous et merci encore ! =)

Réponse à **Ines** : Waou, c'est vraiment gentil ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop et que le retard ne t'a pas fait fuir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ! Bisous, merci encore une fois ! =)

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel : (qui s'impose je crois...) Bella a avoué à Ed' ses sentiments mais lui n'a pas répondu, ça l'a beaucoup fait souffrir mais en allant chez Renée à Jacksonville, elle décide de passer à autre chose mais en rentrant, la veille de la rentrée, surprise... Ed' l'appelle, que lui a-t-il dit et pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé, c'est sur ces questions qu'on avait laissé Bella au chapitre 11. J'espère que vous apprécierez.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Comme je l'avais prévu mes larmes ne s'arrêtèrent que tard dans la nuit, quand je m'endormis, épuisée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain et sautais immédiatement de mon lit pour ne pas me remettre à penser à la conversation que j'avais eu avec... Edward.

Je me préparais en vitesse et j'avais une dizaine de minutes d'avance quand je sortis de chez moi en fermant la porte et en attrapant mes clés de voiture dans ma poche. Quand je relevais la tête, j'eus la très étonnante surprise d'apercevoir une Volvo grise sur le trottoir d'en face avec Edward derrière le volant. Celui-ci semblait guetter l'entrée de chez moi puisqu'il sortit de sa voiture en me faisant un sourire.

Je restais bouche bée, je n'étais pas encore sûre d'être ravie de le voir mais mon cœur lui en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il faisait des bonds incroyables dans ma poitrine et assez étrangement, le poids qui m'oppressait semblait s'être évaporé à l'instant où j'avais aperçu son sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi toujours en souriant et me fis une bise le plus normalement du monde.

_Comme si de rien n'était..._

**_ ça va Bella ?**

**_ Bien et toi ?**

**_ Ouais super ! On est parti ?**

**_ Euuh, parti où ?**

**_ Bein au lycée ! **Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

_ **Euhm... Ed', tu... Je ne vais plus au lycée à Forks, t'a déjà oublié ?**

Il rigola et ce son alla directement à mon cœur comme si celui-ci me criait _« Souffres ! Imprègnes-toi de ce son et laisse-le résonner dans ta tête, parce qu'à cause des tes bêtises, il se pourrait que ce soit la dernière fois que tu l'entendes, alors souffres ! »._ Depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était une entité à part entière qui s'était autoproclamée indépendante de mon organisme.

Je restais perplexe, attendant la raison de son hilarité et il répondit après quelques secondes.

**_ Bien sûr que non, j'suis pas débile Bell's !**

Après un instant il ajouta :

**_ Mais ça tombe plutôt bien que tu n'y sois plus, je ne parles pas de celui de Forks !**

Je haussais les sourcils, de plus en plus curieuse. S'il ne parlait pas de son lycée alors il parlait forcément du mien non ? Pourquoi voudrait-il aller à Portland, le jour de la rentrée à 8 heures ?

Quand je compris, je me mettais une claque mentale. J'aurais dû repenser à _la_ conversation. J'avais enfin ma réponse, je m'étais demandé toute la soirée à quoi rimait son appel. Eh bien, je le savais maintenant. Je décidais de répondre, il allait me prendre pour une débile sinon.

**_ Tu vas au lycée... à Portland ? **Demandais-je pas très sûre de moi cependant.

**_ Gagné Miss Swan ! Bon on y va ? On va être en retard ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire.

_**Euh, oui oui on y va. **Dis-je en mettant ma main droite dans ma poche à la recherche de mes clés et voyant que ses pieds n'avaient toujours pas bougé alors qu'il était censé aller à sa voiture, je relevais la tête vers lui. Il pointa alors d'un mouvement de tête ma main gauche qui tenait fermement... Mes clés. Mon Dieu, j'étais obligée d'être constamment ridicule devant lui ?

Il me fit _son_ petit sourire en coin. Celui qui faisait rater quelques battements à mon petit cœur faible. Je secouais ma tête faiblement histoire de me remettre les idées en place et lui soufflais un « Merci ».

Il répondit alors que j'allais me tourner vers ma voiture :

**_ Je... Je t'emmène Bell's ?**

**_ Euhm, tu... tu connais pas la route ?**

**_ Si, si. Mais j'me disais que... Enfin j'sais pas, **dit-il en haussant les épaules, **si tu veux qu'on fasse la route ensemble...**

**_ C'est gentil Ed' mais.. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils vont nous faire avec les emplois du temps alors... Ouais, j'vais prendre ma voiture... Mais merci quand même !**

**_ Ok, pas de problème ! On se voit au lycée alors ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il partit vers sa voiture et je me dirigeais vers la mienne lentement. _Comme si de rien n'était._ Comme si je ne venais pas de parler avec celui qui deux mois plus tôt m'avait « brisé le cœur » (je n'aimais pas cette expression mais force est de constater que c'est celle qui me venait à l'esprit...). Comme si je ne venais pas de lui dire « Non » alors que mon cœur criait désespérément « Oui ! ». Comme si des frissons ne parcouraient pas tout mon corps en me rendant compte que je le verrais tous les jours de toute l'année. Comme si mon cœur ne semblait pas s'ouvrir un peu plus en réalisant que tous les jours de toute l'année où je le verrais, la réponse qu'il avait été trop poli pour me donner resterait « Non ».

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur intérieur (le neuvième depuis que l'on était partis, deux minutes plus tôt) et vis que la Volvo était toujours juste derrière ma camionnette.

Je repensais alors à l'appel d'hier soir...

…

_**Flash-back :**_

_**_ Allo ?**_

_**_ Bella, c'est Ed'... ça va ?**_

_Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, j'entendais Emmett parler derrière Ed' et celui-ci lui dit de se taire. Je me repris alors et répondis le plus naturellement possible._

_**_ Oui bien et toi ?**_

_**_ Bien bien ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?**_

_**_ Hum... ouais géniales et toi ?**_

_**_ Super ! Prête pour la rentrée ?**_

_**_ Ouais on va dire ça comme ça. **Dis-je en rigolant un peu. Quoique mon rire semblait un peu forcé..._

_**_ Ouais normal... Tu commences à quelle heure demain ?**_

_**_ Euhm, 8 heures pourquoi ?**_

_**_ Ok, très bien à demain alors ! **Répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. Et il raccrocha._

…

_Après une bonne minute de TUT, TUT, TUT qui résonnaient à mes oreilles, je me décidais à me reconnecter à la réalité. J'étais surprise. Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé ? Avec le numéro d'Emmett qui plus est ? Pourquoi m'avait-il parlé comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé si ce n'était que pour savoir à quelle heure je commençais ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Je ne comprenais décidément rien et en me rendant compte que mes joues étaient mouillées, encore, je décidais d'aller me coucher pour de bon cette fois._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon rétroviseur intérieur et remarquais, pour la dixième fois, que la Volvo argentée était toujours derrière moi. Je savais que... je sais très bien qu'Edward roulait toujours vite et qu'il aimait ça, c'est donc avec un petit sourire que je me rendis compte qu'il devait être en train de souffrir de rouler à vitesse normale !

Mon sourire disparut un instant cependant. S'il connaissait la route, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à rester derrière moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions devenus inséparables du jour au lendemain ! Il pouvait très bien conduire seul jusqu'au lycée tout de même !

Arrrgh, je hais Edward Cullen pour avoir le don de m'embrouiller l'esprit à distance !

J'allumais la radio espérant me distraire, ce qui fonctionna... A moitié ! Je passais donc le reste du trajet à essayer de mon concentrer sur les chansons plutôt que sur mes rétro et heureusement pour moi, si Edward était toujours derrière moi quand c'était possible, sur l'autoroute, il gardait une distance de sécurité plus que raisonnable. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte que je le regardais toutes les trente secondes...

Bref, après un temps qui me paru être une éternité, je me stationnais sur le parking du lycée. Bien évidemment, la malchance étant toujours de mon côté, la place située à ma gauche était libre. Enfin plus exactement maintenant elle ne l'était plus. Edward Cullen venait de nous faire une démonstration d'un rangement en bataille on ne peut plus parfait.

Je descendis de ma voiture et refermais la porte en inspirant une bouffée d'air dans le but de me donner du courage.

Je me tournais vers la voiture d'Edward et le vis en train de faire le tour de sa voiture pour venir vers moi. Et là, là il nous faut un arrêt sur image que je vous explique :

Vous connaissez tous ces films ou séries dans lesquelles il y a LE beau gosse qui arrive ? Alors imaginez, un beau... très beau en fait mais chut, garçon qui sort d'une très belle voiture avec un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et une veste en cuir façon « bad boy ». ça y est vous imaginez ? Bien, imaginez des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux en bataille et une petite brise qui souffle dedans ? C'est bon, vous voyez le truc ? Et maintenant, coup final : il enlève ses lunettes noires d'un geste nonchalant en VOUS faisant un petit sourire en coin. Vous avez l'image en tête ? On peut reprendre alors...

Donc cette vision... Cette extraordinaire vision se déroule sous mes yeux et il m'approche. J'essaye de reprendre contenance mais faites-le vous pour voir ? Hahaha, bref donc il arrive et me sort un petit :

**_ Je ne roule pas trop vite Miss Swan ?**

**_ Arrête, je sais très bien comment tu conduis, ne fais pas semblant avec moi Ed' ! **J'ai finalement réussi à prendre la parole et je dis ça en souriant d'un air réprobateur. Pendant une demie-seconde après ma réplique, j'ai l'impression de le voir se décomposer puis il se reprend très vite et rigole. Pendant un instant, je me demande si je n'ai pas raté quelque chose vu la tête qu'il vient de faire mais je chasse vite cette idée de ma tête. D'une parce que je sens quelques (beaucoup trop) de regards posés sur moi – enfin non, sur Lui plus exactement –, de deux parce que j'entends mon prénom (Emily vient d'arriver!) et de trois parce que je ne trouverais pas la réponse, même si je cherchais toute la nuit. Tous les garçons sont-ils comme ça ?

Emily s'arreta à mes cotés et regarda distraitement Edward puis une petite ampoule sembla s'allumer au dessus de sa tête puisqu'elle fit de gros yeux, me regarda puis le regarda et reposa ses yeux sur moi en essayant de me foudroyer l'air de dire « Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? ».

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fit les présentations :

**_ Edward, je te présente Emily, elle est en classe avec … **Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase ou ne serait-ce que de l'envisager qu'elle me coupa la parole en s'approchant de lui et elle lui fit la bise. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un air taquin sur le visage, elle savait très bien, parce que je le lui avait dit, qu'Edward n'était pas quelqu'un de très « tactile » ou appelez ça comme vous voulez mais bref, Edward ne fait pas la bise à tout le monde. Pas quand nous étions au lycée de Forks en tout cas. Donc bref, Emily me « provoquait »... Si elle savait...

Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps (et la force) de lui en parler, je m'étais sentie coupable de lui en avoir autant voulu et puis entre mes vacances et les siennes, nous n'avions pas pu nous voir et je préférais le lui dire en face.

Edward sembla gêné et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il releva la tête vers moi et dit :

**_ Bon, je vais y aller il faut encore que je passe au secrétariat. Peut-être qu'on aura des cours en commun Bell's ou qu'on se verra dans la journée. **Il me fit un clin d'œil, comment un clin d'œil pouvait-il être si... craquant !** A plus tard Emily. **Et il s'en alla vers le lycée.

Je sais, j'avais décidé d'arrêter mon délire mais... C'était juste la surprise de le voir, dans une semaine tout ira mieux. Ce sera _comme si de rien n'était._

…

Deux semaines plus tard, rien n'allait mieux ! C'était toujours aussi surprenant, plaisant et terriblement douloureux de le voir au lycée de Portland, tous les matins et toute la journée qui suivait.

Après l'euphorie de le revoir de la première semaine j'avais eu droit à l'agacement de la deuxième semaine, pourquoi était-il si entouré, il n'était censé connaître personne ! Je voulais qu'il vienne me demander où se trouvait telle ou telle classe ou encore les toilettes, la cafétéria ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais il était toujours avec des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Et surtout des filles. De ce coté-là au moins, Mr. Cullen n'était pas dépaysé, il plaisait aussi énormément ici. L'euphorie et l'agacement avaient donc laissé place à la colère. Pourquoi me souciais-je autant des gens avec qui il était, je me fichais de savoir qu'il ait besoin d'aller manger ou d'aller boire... Rectification : je DEVRAIS m'en ficher de savoir tout ça ! Et pourtant, je semblais avoir pris un autre cours en option cette année, qui me demandais énormément de travail : le cours E.C., les chapitres principaux étant : avec qui traine E.C. ? , pourquoi cette fille là, ne veut pas le lâcher ? , pourquoi n'a-t-il pas besoin de moi ? , pourquoi me regardent-elles toutes bizarrement quand il me fait la bise le matin ou quand on se croise dans les couloirs ?, pourquoi me fait-il la bise le matin ou quand on se croise dans les couloirs _comme si de rien n'était _?

Nous avions un seul et unique cours en commun, inutile de vous expliquer lequel de mes cours j'attendais le plus impatiemment et lequel d'entre eux j'appréhendais le plus. Gagné, c'est le même !

Heureusement, j'avais Emily pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je lui avais raconté le jour de la rentrée ce qui s'était passé cet été et elle avait parut vraiment désolé ce qui m'avait touché, elle avait même envisagé de réaliser quelques « pièges », comme par exemple remplacer un shampoing par du colorant bleu qui serait _accidentellement_ le sien pendant qu'il jouerait au foot ou encore mettre un _petit peu_ de sel dans sa bouteille d'eau (« un paquet de 500 grammes, c'est un petit peu non ? » avait demandé Emily) enfin bref que des choses dues au _hasard_ en somme mais en entendant mon refus catégorique elle avait cédé en boudant un peu.

Donc bref, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur depuis deux jours, je ne voulais pas me préoccuper de lui mais c'était plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévu le premier jour de rentrée. Il était là, sans cesse, quand ce n'était pas physiquement devant moi (ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à mon plus grand plaisir euh, déplaisir bien sur!), j'entendais son nom soufflé par une groupie (une de plus !), l'annonce d'un match auquel il allait jouer ou alors j'apercevais sa voiture (et rien que la sienne) de ma place (du coté du mur soit à l'opposé de là ou se trouvaient les fenêtres!) en plein cours de géographie.

…

J'étais en train de me diriger d'un pas las vers la salle de travail en repensant à tout ça, mon prof était absent. Quand j'entendis une voix bien trop familière m'appeler :

**_ Bella ! **Je soufflais, me préparais à « l'affronter » une fois de plus et me tournais. Je ne retins pas un sourire en réponse à celui qu'il arborait.

**_ Ed', ça va ?**

**_ Oui, et toi ?**

**_ Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as pas cours ?**

**_ Euhm là non enfin si mais je ne me sens pas bien... En fait je cherche l'infirmerie depuis 5 minutes mais... **Répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en souriant un peu honteux.

**_ Ouais, effectivement ! **Dis-je en rigolant. **Je t'y emmènes ?**

**_ Ouais s'il... enfin je veux dire, tu n'as pas cours ?**

**_ Nan nan allé viens, j'veux pas te voir faire un malaise devant moi !**

**_ Oui pour ne pas avoir à me porter c'est ça ? **Dit-il en rigolant et en se mettant à marcher à coté de moi.

...

Pendant les cinq ou dix minutes qui ont suivi, j'ai eu l'impression de retourner presque deux ans en arrière quand nous étions dans la même classe et qu'il y avait cette complicité entre nous, ce quelque chose de simple et de naturel. Et si sur le coup et le reste de la journée, ça m'avait fait un bien fou en comparaison avec ma mauvaise humeur, le soir venu, c'était devenu autre chose.

La journée avait été remplie, je n'avais pas eu plus de cinq minutes de répit pour faire une analyse de mon état d'esprit, de ce que j'en pensais vraiment mais une fois dans mon lit, j'avais eu tout mon temps.

Ce que je vivais pour la première fois cette nuit-là pourrait être le résumé des mois qui ont suivi, une souffrance sans larmes. Peut-être n'en avais-je plus assez ? Peut-être que mon organisme était trop faible pour pleurer encore sur ce sujet ? Peut-être que mes yeux n'en pouvaient plus de s'humidifier ainsi ? Peut-être que finalement, c'était _ça_ la douleur ? Ça m'avait pris à la poitrine comme cet été à Jacksonville mais la douleur discrète et passagère d'il y a quelques semaines s'était transformé en quelque chose d'aigu, de profond et de silencieux. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'on me transperçait le cœur avec une seringue ou quelque chose de vraiment fin et c'était si atroce que je ne pouvais en pleurer.

La pensée que j'avais d'être retournée deux ans en arrière m'avait fait réalisé tout ce à quoi j'avais implicitement dit « Non » ce jour-là. Comme de tout petits caractères en bas de page d'un contrat que je n'avais pas lu, comme trop pressée de signer. Cette complicité dont je parlais, cette simplicité en faisaient indéniablement partie, mais aussi l'amitié, la confiance, les moments sérieux comme les moins sérieux étaient aussi des choses auxquelles j'avais renoncé. Tout ça pour ça. Voilà la phrase qui avait déclenché la douleur aiguë. Tout ça pour ça. Tout ça pour rien en fait. J'avais tout gâché et si j'y avais réfléchi ne serait-ce que trente secondes avec toute la lucidité dont je pouvais faire preuve à certains moments, j'aurais dit non. J'aurais dit non à mon cœur qui m'avait crié « Dis-lui, peut-être que... », parce que je savais, au fond de moi que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, c'était évident. Mais j'avais été naïve, j'avais voulu être naïve et maintenant, tout ce que j'avais récolté de toute cette histoire se résumait en six mots : _Comme si de rien n'était._

…

Et là, quelque part dans la nuit, m'étant endormie épuisée après ce constat, je reçus un message qui me réveilla :

_Alors ça y est tu es vraiment Madame C. maintenant ?_

_Félicitations ! =D_

_J._

Peut-être était-ce l'heure qui faisait que, le jour (jeudi enfin vendredi maintenant), mon constat de la veille ou l'expéditeur mais je ne comprit rien à ce qu'il racontait. C. ? Parlait-il d'Edward ? Pourquoi ce garçon était-il aussi bizarre ? Et pourquoi je percevais une pointe d'hypocrisie dans son message ? Oulaa, trop de questions pour une heure si … bref !

Je répondis alors :

_Hein, de quoi tu parles Jake ? C., c'est qui ça ?_

_Et puis d'abord, la nuit tu connais ? Il est pratiquement 3 heures du matin !_

_B._

J'eus une réponse immédiate :

_Oh il ne te l'a pas encore dit ? Comme c'est mignon ! _

_Tu le sauras bientôt dans ce cas, j'vous souhaite plein de bonheur !_

_Oui, tu as raison, tu dois être en forme pour ton chéri demain, je te laisse._

_Bonne nuit._

_J._

Non, non, non il m'avait réveillé, il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça. Je décidais de l'appeler pour ne pas perdre de temps mais il ne répondit pas et me renvoya un message « _Oui ?_ » je répondis alors, bien décidée à savoir quelle sorte de folie l'avait frappé !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je suis anxieuse, j'espère qu'on a pas perdu trop de monde avec ce chapitre ! =X J'attends donc vos avis, impressions, questions, suggestions ou ce que vous voulez !<strong>_

**_Bisous à tous et à bientot j'espère, sachez que je fais au plus vite mais la suite n'arrivera pas demain désolée..._**

**_Un énorme merci à _Bellardtwilight_ ; _Mariefandetwilight_ ; _TigioKenza_ ; _Lea1985_ et à _Ines _pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment motivé !_**

**_Merci beaucoup également à Casey Jun ; Morea905 ; Canada02 ; Chupee ; Deline63 ; 3ailes01 ; Lea1985 pour leurs mises en alerte et en favoris, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise !_**

**_- Schplaaf._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**HELLO tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

_**Moi être crevée mais moi vouloir vous poster ça avant de dormir !**_

_**STOP j'arrête mon délire, en bon français, je suis épuisée, non pire ! Et pas seulement parce qu'il est plus de 23 heures quand j'écris ceci mais aussi et surtout parce que j'ai eu une semaine de folie !**_

_**Vous pouvez donc remercier, pour la publication de ce chapitre : vous-mêmes lecteurs & lectrices et bien sûr revieweurs & revieweuses, vous faites exploser les compteurs et ça me motive à chaque fois, je me dis "je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça les pauvres !" ; et vous pouvez également remercier mon corps fatigué d'avoir autant travaillé et d'avoir exigé une journée OFF sous peine de grève !**_

_**Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie tous, je ne peux même pas vous expliquer à quel point ça me touche de voir que vous me suivez malgré mes bêtises et malgré mon énoooorme retard !**_

_**En parlant de bêtises, je m'excuse (et remercie infiniement S pour sa remarque) pour avoir écrit n'importe quoi au chapitre précédent ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le changer mais le ferait sûrement après cette publication, j'ai écrit Portland (pour désigner le lycée dans lequel vont Edward et Bella) alors qu'évidemment c'est Port-Angeles dont je parlais ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis épuisée mais ça n'excuse pas tout, je vais faire plus attention !**_

_**Je crois que c'est tout pour la minute Je Vous Raconte Ma Vie, je réponds aux reviews anonymes en bas pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, je vous fait un petit rappel (je crois que ce n'est pas inutile vue la date du dernier chapitre!) et je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de S.M. !

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel : Edward est venu le jour de la rentrée devant la maison de Bella et lui a annoncé la bouche en coeur qu'il allait dans le même lycée qu'elle; un coup dur pour la demoiselle qui ne se remet pas de le voir (encore) tous les jours et de voir par la même occasion que sa cote de popularité n'est pas restée à Forks. Elle rencontre Edward quelques jours plus tard seul au milieu d'un couloir qui cherche désespérément l'infirmerie et l'y accompagne. Durant cette "balade", Bella se voit revenir deux ans en arrière et c'est un autre coup dur pour elle. Le chapitre prend fin quand Jake lui envoie un message en plein milieu de la nuit qui n'a aucun sens selon elle, il l'appelle Madame C. lui parle de "cap franchi" et lui souhaite du bonheur avec son chéri... Et nous voici... là !<em>

**POV BELLA : **

Je répondais alors à Jacob puisqu'apparemment celui-ci n'était pas décidé à décrocher son téléphone.

_Quel chéri, quel bonheur, en forme pour quoi ? De quoi tu parles Jake ?_

Je ne signais même pas, trop pressée de savoir de quoi il parlait et trop remontée contre ses sous-entendus et ses bêtises en plein milieu de la nuit. Il répondit immédiatement :

_Euuh, bizarrement, je ne trouves pas vraiment de réponse à l'une des trois questions (la troisième surtout!) ou alors je n'ai pas envie de savoir =P_

_Ne m'agresses pas comme ça B. c'est la nuit, tu sais ?_

_Tu devrais te reposer je pense !_

_J._

J'espère, j'espérais vraiment que c'était une blague ou un cauchemar, au choix. Était-il vraiment sérieux ou étais-je celle qui ne comprenait jamais rien ?

_Jacob, de quoi tu parles bon sang? J'y comprends strictement rien !_

_Et pour le reste, j'espère que c'est une blague donc je ne répondrais pas._

Comme je m'y attendais, Môssieur était plié de rire !

_LOL ! Une blague ? Pourquoi ce serait une blague, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ton sommeil ? Je pense que tu devrais dormir, j'ai le droit tout de même non?:P_

_Rho, c'est bon, je t'entends froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux jusqu'à ma chambre, calme, j'explique !_

_Je parle d'Ed' bien sur ! Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas compris, ou peut-être ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Hum hum ! Bref, ravi d'apprendre que vous avez ENFIN franchi le cap ! Je suis fier de vous matelots ! Hahaha_

_J. =)_

Euuh... Je crois que mon cerveau était parti en vacances ou un truc du genre, je n'avais plus toutes mes connexions nerveuses sans doute. Avais-je raté un truc dans ma vie ? Le cap ? De quel cap parlait-il, Ed' et moi nous parlions à peine ! Je décidais de l'appeler, je n'y comprenais vraiment rien et peut-etre que je pourrais y voir plus clair s'il me le disait de vive voix, non ? Oui je sais c'est ridicule mais j'étais épuisée !

Il daigna répondre cette fois-ci et j'entendis son rire caractéristique après la première sonnerie avant même d'avoir pu soufflé « Allô ».

**_ Oui ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ? Euuh excusez-moi, Madame Cullen ? **Et il repartit dans un rire totalement incompréhensible pour mon petit cerveau.

**_ Bella. Jake, je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan, tu te rappelles ? Est-ce que tu aurais l'obligeance de bien vouloir partager la blague ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**_ Oulaa, une question à la fois Bella ! Je vais donc dans mon immeeeense adorabilité répondre à la question la plus importante : Oui !**

**_ Tu te fiches de moi Jake? Oui quoi ?**

**_ Oui je me souviens que tu t'appelles Bella, c'est pas magnifique ça ?**

**_ Jake ! **Me plaignit-je

**_ Ok, ok ne me foudroies pas s'il-te-plait ! Rho ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu veux ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Ed' ou alors, sous prétexte que vous êtes un tout nouveau couple vous décidez de faire tout ensemble ? Non parce que ça peut être marrant hein mais...**

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite en soufflant d'agacement quand je percutais... Je m'étouffais presque et répondit :

**_ Un tout nouveau quoi ? **

**_ Ben un couple. **Rétorqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. Après quelques secondes de silence, la lumière se fit dans ma tête et j'explosais de rire. Oui, oui je sais vous aviez compris depuis une heure mais hé, il est 3 heures du matin passées !

**_ Mais où as-tu encore été cherché cette histoire débile ? Tu sais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit à Forks hein !**

**_ Non je le sais.**

**_ Tu le sais ?**

**_ Hun, hun. **Affirma-t-il.

**_ Oh. Je vois. Et bien je te remercie, tu viens de m'apprendre que je forme apparemment un couple avec Edward ! Jake sérieusement, si c'était pour me sortir ces bêtises du siècle dernier **…

_ **C'est pas des bêtises, je sais ce qui se passe entre vous, je sais que tes _sentiments sont réciproques_, même si toi et mieux encore, même si Edward n'en a pas ENCORE conscience... ça arrivera bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Mais bref, je vais me coucher tu m'excuseras. Bonne nuit Bella.**

Et il raccrocha, si si il l'avait vraiment fait ! Et il avait l'air plutôt mécontent. Ironie du sort, j'étais celle qu'il avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour des idioties et c'était lui qui me raccrochait au nez. Il avait dit l'expression « sentiments réciproques » avec un tel dédain que j'en étais restée bouche bée et quand je regardais mon téléphone je vis : _Jake Appel terminé._ Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure et remarquais à quel point j'étais fatiguée, me persuadant que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, je m'endormis. Enfin j'essayais. Plusieurs fois. Longtemps. Toute la nuit en fait. Et comme le sort semblait s'acharner contre moi, ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 5 heures que je réussis à m'endormir - quand j'entendis mon père se lever pour prendre son service de patrouille – pour me réveiller à 7h01. Une bonne journée en perspective !

…

Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle divin à m'extirper de mon lit et à rejoindre ma voiture une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Quand j'arrivais au lycée, je sortis de ma voiture et rejoignis Emily que j'avais repéré de loin. Bien sûr, en cette fabuleuse matinée qui avait été suivie d'une merveilleuse nuit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner une dernière fois vers ma voiture avec pour impression de l'avoir laissé ouverte et je tombais nez à nez (ou nez à pare-chocs ?, humpf mauvaise nuit, voilà mon excuse) avec la Volvo argentée d'Edward qui venait d'entrer sur le parking. Je tournais la tête rageusement, même s'il n'avait certainement rien fait et qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, c'était à cause de LUI que j'avais passé une nuit affreuse !

Emily avait compris – comme d'habitude – que quelque chose clochait ce matin parce qu'elle me regardait avec un sourcil haussé et en faisant deux allers-retours entre Edward et moi (ou plutôt entre la masse lycéenne qui s'était agglutiné autour d'Edward et moi). Je soupirais, blasée, en soufflant un « plus tard, pas d'humeur ».

La journée se déroula _normalement _(sans bonne ni mauvaise nouvelle), elle passa simplement. J'avais fini par raconter à Emily mon excellente nuit et elle avait été sidérée, encore une fois, « comment tu fais pour être amie avec lui ? Je ne le pourrais pas, il est toujours comme ça ? » et m'avait cassé les oreilles toute la journée pour que j'aille voir Edward. Je voulais lui parler aussi, lui demander ce qui se passait avec son soit-disant meilleur ami, s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une place en Hopital Psychiatrique comme ils me l'avaient si gentillement proposé le premier jour mais la seule fois où je le croisais fut à la fin de la journée, quand il était avec TOUTE l'équipe de basketball du lycée (oui oui, basketball, j'avais d'abord été surprise mais après tous les « Olala, Edward joue tellement bien au basket, je suis sure qu'il aurait besoin d'une pompom girl attitrée ! Je pourrais me proposer, tu ne crois pas ? BLA BLA BLA » j'avais laché l'affaire). Il était donc avec le troupeau de gens populaires, les « beaux gosses » et je n'avais alors plus AUCUNE envie d'aller lui parler.

J'accueillis le vendredi soir avec un plaisir immense, j'allais pouvoir rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil dont je manquait terriblement !

-.-.-.-.-.

Le samedi matin, je me réveillais de meilleure humeur et envoyais un message à Angela pour savoir quel était son programme de la journée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue et ça ne me ferait pas de mal de parler avec une personne qui ne m'invente pas une vie ou qui n'a pas décidé subitement d'effacer une certaine journée de nos vies...

Aujourd'hui semblait être une meilleure journée que la précédente puisqu'Angela me répondit immédiatement qu'elle ne faisait rien de particulier et qu'elle espérait me voir. Je me levais pour l'appeler. Nous décidions de nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner, j'en profitais donc pour faire un peu de rangement dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi d'y aller.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit à Forks où nous pouvions manger mais celui-ci était devenu le QG de tous les élèves de Forks High School qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire (ou pas encore de voiture), nous avions donc décidé après 2 secondes de réfléxion qu'il serait préférable pour nous d'aller à Port-Angeles pour pouvoir être tranquilles.

J'avais pris ma voiture et après une dizaine de minutes, aucune de nous deux ne parla, ce qui me parut étrange sans pour autant être gênant. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui devait à tout prix parler tout le temps et je savais qu'Angela non plus. Cependant, je savais que quelque chose la préoccupait parce qu'elle ne cessait de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre alors je la laissait simplement réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait envie de me dire et au moment où elle voulait me le dire.

Quand elle engagea la conversation sur un sujet des plus... neutres, je compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et la conversation reprit normalement.

Nous arrivâmes à Port-Angeles et nous trouvions rapidement un petit restaurant où il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Après avoir commandé et mangé en discutant de tout et de rien, c'est repues que nous prîmes la décision de marcher un peu avant de rejoindre la voiture.

C'est durant notre petite balade que je racontais à Angela les dernières folies de Jacob et ma « discussion » avec Edward. Elle avait été à la limite du désespoir avec le délire de Jake, elle non plus n'y comprenait rien (ça m'avait rassurée!) et elle avait sourit pour le passage avec Ed'. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que l'on discutait quand on arrivait à la voiture et après être montées en voiture, je vis Angela jouer avec ses cheveux à nouveau et je lui demandais:

**_ Angie... Tu... Enfin si tu veux me dire quelque chose ou, je ne sais pas moi, me raconter un truc... Bref, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...**

**_ Arf, m'aurais-tu contaminée ? Suis-je donc devenue aussi douée que toi pour cacher des choses ? **Répondit-elle avec un air blasé mais un sourire était caché dans sa voix, elle me taquinait tout le temps sur ce point !

**_ Tu abuses, je sais cacher des choses je te signale !**

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et un air de défi, l'air de dire « Ah bon, quoi par exemple ? Je suis curieuse ! », je soufflais et balayait son regard d'une main avec un « Breeef » plus ou moins bien marqué...

**_ C'est que... J'sais pas Bell's... J'suis vraiment sceptique sur ce coup-là, j'y comprends pas grand chose et je ne voudrais pas... Enfin j'veux pas que tu croies quelque chose... J'veux dire, je sais même pas quoi en penser alors toi... J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parl...**

**_ Angie, respires !**

Elle s'arrêta de parler, elle me regarda et je vis ses yeux se perdre dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, où je me reconcentrais sur la route et sur le feu qui venait de passer au vert, elle hocha la tête faiblement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même et commença à me raconter ce qui la tracassait :

**_ Hier, j'ai eu sport. Avec la classe d'Irina. Tu sais cette... Enfin oui tu sais, je suis idiote ! **Je lui jetais un coup d'œil pour l'inciter à continuer. **Oui donc, après le cours, quelques filles et moi on a aidé à ranger les panniers de basket, pas Irina et ses copines bien sur, elles étaient déjà au vestiaire. Je suis rentrée aux vestiaires la dernière du coup et juste avant que je franchisse la porte, Irina qui regardait dans ma direction s'est tournée vers ses copines et a crié presque victorieusement – argh, j'avais envie de la … **

**_ Angie... ?**

**_ Oui, pardon, bref, elle a dit quelque chose comme « Je sais de qui Edward est amoureux ! ». **

Elle s'arrêta et regardait dans ma direction, je tournait la tête vers elle. Elle croyait sans doute que j'allais sauter au plafond et casser celui de ma camionnette ? Angela me connaissait bien. Trop bien même et elle savait sans doute que je ne ferais pas ça mais elle guettait surement un signe extérieur de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de mon corps (cœur aurait été plus juste...). Elle reprit alors :

**_ J'étais surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas mais cette... argh, elle me regardait comme si elle attendait ma réaction. Une des filles, je ne sais plus laquelle a demandé qui c'était et après l'avoir regardé elle se tourna vers moi juste 2 ou 3 secondes, juste le temps que je m'en rende compte et elle s'est tournée vers ses copines et a dit : « Je ne vais quand même pas vous le dire ! », ça n'a pas duré longtemps et tout le monde était trop obnubilée par Irina pour se rendre compte que je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du vestiaire. Alors j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et je suis allée vers mes affaires. Quand j'étais de dos, elle a juste rajouté « Mais je le sais et c'est Edward lui-même qui me l'as dit ! ». Après ça, elle a claqué des doigts comme on appelle un chien et elle est sortie du vestiaire avec sa meute.**

**_ Je... J'suis désolée Bell's, je comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. Tout le monde sait ce que les rumeurs disent sur … enfin sur toi et Ed'...**

**_ Disent ? C'est pas encore fini ? **Remarquais-je en souriant, j'essayais d'assimiler (et de comprendre!) ce que m'avait dit Angie et ce détail me donnait encore quelques secondes de réfléxion...

**_ Euhm, nan pas vraiment. Mais tu sais comment c'est les rumeurs à Forks, quand il n'y en a plus de nouvelles, on reprend les anciennes... Et comme... Vu qu'Edward est à Port-Angeles aussi, ça ne les calme pas vraiment... **Répondit-elle avec un air penaud.

J'étais un peu surprise par tout … ça. Et je ne savais pas trop quoi en dire mais je voyais bien qu'Angela s'inquiétait beaucoup de ma réaction alors je cherchait une réponse tant bien que mal...

**_ Ah. **_Bien comme réponse Bella, bravo, je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus du tout ! Vite vite, autre chose Bella !_

**_ Bell's ?**

**_ Hum ? **Soufflais-je distraitement en faisant mine de m'intéresser grandement à ce qui se passait sur la route. Bien sûr, pour m'aider, nous étions sur l'autoroute et il ne se passait absolument rien.

**_ … **

**_ Je... Ok. Ok, Angie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? Ok. Tant mieux pour lui s'il est amoureux de cette Irina et qu'elle le sait. Je... J'vois pas ce que t'attends de moi là. Tu veux que j'me réjouisse et que j'aille ouvrir une bouteille de champagne ? Ou que j'arrête la voiture en plein milieu de nulle part et que j'aille m'allonger dans les bois pour pleurer ?**

**_ Non ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dises ce que ça te fait d'apprendre ça comme ça, parce que moi je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, d'accord ? Je pensais que ça te blesserait. On... Je, puisque visiblement je suis la seule, j'ai toujours pensé enfin depuis ce premier jour, je pensais qu'Ed ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour toi et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ou qu'il ne le voulait pas encore. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit même si je n'aime pas les rumeurs je les entends quand même, on dit que Jake et Ed' se « lâchent » depuis l'année dernière et qu'ils veulent « vivre leur jeunesse » **(elle mima les guillemets avec ses mains à chaque fois) **alors oui, j'ai sûrement été idiote mais je pensais que ce n'était que ça. Que Ed' voulait juste profiter, qu'il se lasserait et qu'il se rendrait compte que c'est toi qu'il veut pour de vrai, qu'il veut quelque chose de sérieux avec toi. **Elle prit sa respiration, essouflée et reprit un peu triste : **mais « être amoureux » ça fait plutôt sérieux dans le genre...**

Je ne répondais pas, trop touchée, étonnée et blessée à la fois. J'étais touchée bien sûr qu'elle prenne cette histoire à cœur, pour moi, en pensant à ce que ça me ferait.

J'étais étonnée parce que je croyais, j'étais persuadée que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était réservé qu'à mes moments de faiblesse, à ces moments pendant lesquels je me permettait de rêver, ces moments pleins de_ « et si... » _j'étais étonnée de savoir qu'elle y croyait autant que moi dans ces moments-là.

J'étais blessée finalement, parce qu'à partir de l'instant où Angela avait prononcé la phrase d'Irina, mon cerveau était passé en mode autopilote, cet état était devenu mon seul moyen de défense pour ne pas m'effondrer à tout bout de champ. La Bella que tout le monde voyait et connaissait continuait de vivre normalement alors que la Bella que j'enfouissais au plus profond de moi était brisée par une parole, un geste, une chanson, un film ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui faisait revenir mes sentiments pour Edward comme un boomerang en plein dans ma poitrine. J'étais blessée donc, parce que depuis que j'avais entendu ça, j'étais en mode autopilote, je n'avais pas encore vraiment analysé la phrase, la situation, le contexte. Et que ce qu'elle venait de dire était comme la fin d'une chute libre : brutalement douloureux. J'avais la très désagréable impression que tout ça résonnait dans ma tête comme si j'étais tombée trop fort, trop vite.

Quand je me reconnectais au monde extérieur, je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée devant chez moi. Je me tournais vers Angela et me rappelant que nous étions dans la voiture et que nous serions sûrement mieux à l'intérieur, je lui soufflais tout doucement comme pour ne pas briser le silence ambiant :

**_ On peut entrer ? On y sera mieux pour... parler de tout ça...**

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit jusqu'au milieu du salon, nous prîmes place sur le canapé et je soufflais un bon coup en triturant mes mains avant de dire :

**_ ça fait mal... Vraiment. J'veux dire, j'le sens quelque part en moi. Je m'efforce de me dire que la douleur n'est que mentale, enfin... Tu vois, elle ne peut pas vraiment être physique. Je ne me suis pas juste coupé le doigt ou cassé le poignet. Mais pourtant je le sens quelque part en moi. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose est en train de se fissurer petit à petit, j'ai l'impression que ça serait mieux si ce truc se cassait une bonne fois pour toute mais à chaque fois, il ne fait que se fissurer... Je ne suis... J'suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ça encore longtemps Angie, j'vais quand même pas supporter ça une année de plus ? Deux ? Cinq, qui sait ? Nan, j'peux pas, c'est bien au-dessus de mes forces... Alors, ouais. C'est lâche et égoïste et complètement hypocrite mais si ça m'aide à aller mieux, tant mieux pour lui qu'il soit amoureux d'Irina.**

Je tordais encore mes doigts dans tous les sens, n'osant pas lever la tête vers Angie avant d'avoir fini et il me restait une chose importante à lui dire :

**_ Pour .. ce que tu as dit sur … enfin sur le fait qu'Ed' voulait profiter, je … ça me touche vraiment et pour être honnête ça m'arrive d'y penser aussi, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est, j'suppose que j'le saurais jamais vraiment mais...**

**_ Tu devrais pas. **Je relevais la tête brusquement vers Angela, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de me couper, surtout quand je parlais d'Edward, elle savait très bien que c'était difficile pour moi et j'étais très étonnée. Elle reprit : **Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris de dire ça. C'est ridicule.** Elle remarqua sûrement la tension qui s'était installée après ses derniers mots puisqu'elle ajouta : **Non, non. J'voulais pas dire ça, enfin si mais pas comme ça. Enfin non pas ça mais... En fait, **souffla-t-elle agacée, **j'suis vraiment désolée j'aurais pas dû dire ça, j'me suis pas rendue compte que ça te pourrait te blesser plus qu'autre chose. Ce que j'ai voulu te dire sans y arriver, c'est que c'est ridicule de ma part de te parler de ça alors que je sais pertinement que tu souffres déjà assez. Ce que j'veux dire, Bella c'est que, peut importe à quel point ça me ferait plaisir et même en l'occurence et j'en suis désolée, peut importe à quel point ça TE ferait plaisir que ce que j'ai dit soit la vérité et encore plus si ça l'est vraiment il faut vraiment que tu te sortes Edward de la tête.**

Elle insista sur le « vraiment » et ajouta :

**_ J'veux plus te voir comme ça, j'veux plus te savoir comme ça à cause de lui, peut importe qui il est, à quel point il peut être gentil ou chiant, peut importe qu'il soit Edward Cullen tu es Bella Swan, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tes jolis yeux chocolat versent encore des larmes pour cet idiot. Ce truc qui se fissure en toi, je veux qu'il se recolle. Je vais acheter de la super glue, du ciment, du scotch quadruple face et même le meilleur beurre de cacahuète du pays s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus te savoir comme ça. Je pense que tu as eu ton quotat de déceptions Edwardiennes et je pense aussi que tu as assez attendu que Môssieur daigne ouvrir les yeux, qu'il les garde fermés pour ne pas voir qu'Irina porte 3 fois trop de maquillage si ça lui plait ! Tant mieux pour lui comme tu le dis.**

Mes « jolis yeux chocolat » comme elle le disait (un vrai mensonge ceci dit, un marron terne voilà leur vraie couleur à mes yeux!) versèrent des larmes. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas pour Edward, elles étaient là pour me rappeler à quel point Angela était extraordinaire. Je pris sa main droite dans la mienne en soufflant un « merci » à peine audible et elle me prit dans ses bras en réponse. J'y restais quelques instants avant de nous séparer, de lui faire un sourire, sincèrement reconnaissante d'être elle-même et de me lever pour aller nous chercher à boire et nous mettre un de ses films complètement nul juste pour le plaisir de le critiquer.

-.-.-.-.-

J'avais profité de ce week-end pour me reposer et pour me préparer à tourner définitivement la page Edward et j'étais plutôt de très bonne humeur en arrivant lundi matin en cours. J'étais décidée, j'allais aller mieux, j'allais oublier ce qui ne s'était _pas_ passé avec Edward, j'allais éventuellement redevenir amie avec lui (ou pas...!) dans le seul et unique but de me retrouver dans quelques mois/années (restons lucides, « Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour! ») à rire de cette époque où je m'étais dite « amoureuse d'Edward Cullen » !

C'est donc plutôt enjouée que je retrouvais Emily et que nous nous dirigions vers nos cours respectifs. Le mien, cours de biologie, se déroula on ne peut mieux, j'avais eu une bonne note au dernier test que le professeur nous avait rendu dans l'heure et le cours qu'il avait présenté est un cours que je maitrisais assez bien (étant donné que je l'avais déjà étudié en biologie avancée), le professeur nous avait laissé partir 5 minutes avant la fin du cours puisque nous avions fini et j'allais tranquillement vers la classe d'Emily. Au détour d'un couloir, je vis Edward au bout et il était inévitable qu'on allait se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre mais durant mon week-end, avec mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais aussi décidé qu'il me faudrait prendre le taureau par les cornes et ne pas hésiter à parler à Edward si l'occasion se présentait. J'étais donc plutôt contente d'en avoir l'occasion pour commencer une ère nouvelle !

**_ Hey Edward ! Ça va ? **Lui demandais-je, poliment en lui faisant la bise.

**_ Bien et toi Bell's ?**

**_ Bien, bien ! **

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer dans les couloirs ? T'as pas cours ? Attention je vais aller dire au chef Swan que tu sèches ! **Dit-il en rigolant

**_ Non, enfin si, je viens de le finir ! Et toi alors ? Tu veux que j'ailles parler au Docteur Cullen ?** Répondis-je sur le même ton

**_ Hahaha, je viens d'arriver j'ai cours dans 5 minutes !**

**_ Ahh d'accord ! Dis, j'peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Ouaip ? **Dit-il un peu tendu tout à coup

**_ T'as parlé à Jake récemment ?**

**_ Euhm oui, ce week end il me semble, pourquoi ?**

**_ Je lui ai parlé jeudi je crois et je l'ai trouvé très très bizarre !**

**_ Il est toujours bizarre Bell's !**

**_ Ouais c'est vrai, mais encore plus cette fois-ci, t'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?**

**_ Beiiiiin, c'est vrai qu'il m'as dit deux ou trois choses un peu étranges mais j'ai pas fait attention, tu sais comment il est... Mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, c'était pas qu'un peu étrange en fait...**

Je penchais ma tête sur le coté l'air de dire « tu vois c'est ce que j'disais ! » et il hocha la tête pensivement. Il me dit alors :

**_ Hum, ouais j'vais essayer de lui parler pour voir ce qui lui prend et je te tiens au courant !**

**_ Ok, ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé hein !**

**_ Ouaip t'inquiètes ! **Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et chacun de nous reprit son chemin quand il me fit :

**_ Hé Bella, j'peux te poser une question ? **Je me tournais alors vers lui intriguée et il s'était en fait rapproché, il était juste en face de moi comme 30 secondes auparavant.

**_ Ouaip, bien sûr ?**

**_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que ta copine Emily... Enfin est-ce qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ? **Il prononça cette phrase en me faisant son petit sourire en coin et une seule question résonna dans ma tête : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir **ça** ? Pourquoi la chose qui se fissurait en moi semblait-elle manquer de force à tel point que la fissure se faisait lentement et de plus en plus profondément ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tenir mes résolutions, ne serait-ce que m'en donner l'impression, une semaine ou deux ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que mon oreiller serait à nouveau plein de larmes « chocolatées » ce soir ? Et surtout une dont je souhaitais plus que jamais connaître la réponse : Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois _amoureuse _(beurk, ce mot me donnait la nausée) de LUI ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Comme toujours, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews, remarques, questions, suggestions et autres alors n'hésitez pas !<strong>_

**_Un énooooorme merci à : Tigio ; S ; Ines ; Kenza ; Mimi94r ; Yayalia ; Lyllou42 ; Fifer ; Emichlo et Mariefandetwilight pour leurs fabuleuses reviews qui me motivent plus que jamais, merci également à : Mimi94r ; Fifer et Emichlo pour leurs mises en alerte et en favoris qui me touchent vraiment et un merci de plus à Mimi94r qui m'as ajouté dans ses auteurs favoris et alerte auteur, c'est vraiment, vraiment très gentil et j'en suis très flattée !_**

**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes, :_**

**Réponse à S : Merci, merci et encore merci ! Merci pour ta review tout d'abord, c'est très gentil de laisser une trace de ton passage, j'apprécies vraiment ! Merci ensuite pour ta remarque, je ne sais pas si tu as lu mais je me suis effectivement trompée alors merci beaucoup d'avoir relevé et de me l'avoir signalé, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis épuisée et j'avoues que je ne me relis plus 5 fois avant de publier ! Merci enfin pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis ! Bisous, à bientot !**

**Réponse à Ines : Ah non hein, tu ne te fâches pas ! =P Je suis désolée d'avoir été sadique ( désolée pour cette fois-ci aussi ? =X ) j'espère quand même que le chapitre te plaira et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Je suis un peu pardonée, j'ai posté la suite, non ? (J'aurais essayé au moins LOL) ! Un énorme merci comme toujours, j'attends toujours un message de ta part et à chaque fois que j'en lis un j'ai envie de publier la suite immédiatement ! Malheureusement le temps ne me le permets pas et j'espère que tu m'excuseras pour le retard ! Bisous, et merci encore! **

**Réponse à Kenza : Merciiiii beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attends ton avis avec impatience ! je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard ! Bisous à toi, à bientot j'espère !**

_**Grooooos bisous à tous, merci encore et à la prochaine je l'espère !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**- Schplaaf. -**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ou bonjour bonjour, tout dépend !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'on a perdu personne depuis le siècle dernier ou j'ai posté !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais si vous lisez mon baratin, vous savez que la fac est égoiste et me prend tout mon temps...**_

_**Je tenais juste à m'excuser, je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner avec ça dix ans !**_

_**Ce chapitre est... J'aurais presque dit glauque mais c'est un mot un peu fort finalement alors on va rester sur "triste".**_

**_Je crois en fait qu'il est emprunt de mon humeur en ce moment et qu'étant un peu triste à la base, ça n'arrange rien..._**

**_Je vous rassure quand même, je ne vais pas rester dans ce type de chapitre, ça ne me ressemble pas et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de choses, je laisse ça aux nombreux auteurs de FF qui font ça merveilleusement bien._**

**_Bref, j'y reviens dans la note du bas et j'espère avoir vos avis, c'est très important pour moi parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup douté avant de poster ce chapitre que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui._**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><em>Petit rappel (qui a dit "qui s'impose"? =P) : Au début du chapitre 13, Bella a une conversation avec Jake qui est pour le moins étrange... Il parle de "cap franchi" avec Edward et lui dit qu'il était temps; Bella n'y comprend strictement rien et décide d'aller dormir en pensant à une mauvaise blague. Angela apprend à Bella qu'Edward serait amoureux et qu'il en aurait parlé à Irina qui crie haut et fort qu'Edward lui a dit qui était la fille dans les vestiaires. Après quelques cris et quelques pleurs, Angela demande à Bella d'oublier Edward pour de bon. Bella y est décidée enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au lycée et qu'Edward réduit ses bonnes résolutions en miettes. Il lui demande à la fin du chapitre 13 si Emily est prise...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella :<strong>

Non, définitivement et très sérieusement, j'en avais marre de Lui et de moi surtout et de mes _sentiments_ pour lui par dessus-tout. Je répondis tout de même, inutile de me ridiculiser plus que ça.

**_ Euhm non... Non pas à ce que j'saches. Pourquoi tu es intéressé ? **Dis-je en feintant un sourire et je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte à quel point celui-ci était faux.

**_ Non non … **Répondit-il gêné, il se passa la main dans la nuque et dit en balbutiant légèrement **C'est... Pour un pote... Bon je vais y aller, à plus tard Bell's !**

Le coup du « pote », classique et certainement pas digne de lui. Ça prouvait bien qu'il s'était senti gêné, il aurait trouvé une explication plus crédible sans ça...

Je n'avais pas envie, je n'avais _**aucune**_envie de gérer ça maintenant, je repassais en mode Autopilote et la Bella qui s'était renfermée au fond de moi priait pour que la journée passe vite, elle ou plutôt je, j'avais _besoin_ de gérer ça pour avancer.

J'avais été … blasée toute la journée, triste n'était pas le mot juste, la Bella autopilote ne pouvait pas être triste. Ça c'était pour l'autre. Je pense que « blasée » était un bon mot pour décrire mon état. Emily n'avait pas compris, me demandant toutes les 5 minutes ce qui n'allait pas.

Je ne lui avait pas raconté ma conversation avec Edward, je lui avais à peine adressé la parole en fait. Même la Bella autopilote ne pouvait pas gérer _ça._ Elle, je, ne pouvais pas dire à Emily qu'Edward était _intéressé_ par elle et voir dans ses yeux un mélange de pitié et d'une pointe de fierté. Emily était intelligente, elle comprendrait que j'étais blessée par _ça_ et que malgré ce que je lui répétais à longueur de journée, mes sentiments pour Edward **ne** _s'éteignaient_ **pas** _de jour en jour_.

Mais elle restait une fille et n'importe quelle fille se sentirait flattée de plaire à un garçon. Surtout si ce garçon était Edward Cullen.

Alors non, définitivement et sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas gérer _ça _en plus de tout le reste.

…

Je montais dans ma voiture et soufflais un grand coup comme si un poids était tombé de mes épaules. Je mettais le contact et sortis du parking sans regarder dans mes rétroviseurs, parce que je ne connaissais que trop bien le bruit que mes oreilles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre. Celui d'Edward entouré de ses groupies qui crient les unes plus fort que les autres dans le but d'attirer son attention alors que celui-ci était avec son équipe de basket, (les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche) à parler de leur entrainement qui venait d'avoir lieu et de celui de demain.

J'étais plus ou moins inquiète sur le chemin me menant à la maison. Parce que j'étais seule mais, étant au volant, c'était encore la Bella autopilote qui dirigeait mon corps. Et j'étais inquiète parce que je sentais que celle-ci était en train de faiblir. Comme si elle me criait qu'elle aussi en avait marre et qu'elle voulait penser à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, qu'elle voulait elle-aussi laisser ses larmes couler pour espérer (seulement espérer) pouvoir faire partir le chagrin dans chacune de ces larmes. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle était la Bella qui était là en cas de coup dur et c'est elle qui devait gérer la situation quand l'autre, la faible, allait se cacher.

Oui, vous me prenez très certainement pour une folle et dans le fond, j'aimerais que ça soit le cas. Si ça l'était, ça expliquerait un tas de choses et je pourrais peut-être soigner cette folie. Mais je ne le suis pas. Du moins je crois... Je sais que cette histoire de la Bella autopilote et de l'autre Bella est bizarre. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Et j'avais peur qu'il cesse de fonctionner, parce qu'alors, ça signifierait que mon corps tout entier était amoureux d'Edward, que je lui appartenais, dans les moindres recoins de ma conscience, que chaque cellule de mon être ne voulait que lui.

Ça voudrait dire que moi, moi tout entière, je serais la seule à devoir gérer _ça._

Sans m'en rendre compte, perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais arrivée dans ma chambre (j'étais étonnée de n'être pas rentrée dans un arbre ou quelque chose d'autre sur ma route). Mon père ne devrait plus trop tarder et il fallait que j'aille préparer à manger mais je me sentis épuisée tout à coup, pas tellement physiquement, mais plus moralement. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et je commençais à repasser la journée qui venait de se dérouler dans ma tête, ma bonne humeur et mes bonnes résolutions. Ma première heure qui s'était bien déroulé et mon prof qui nous laissait sortir 5 minutes plus tôt. Ma rencontre avec Edward dans le couloir et _la_ discussion...

…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je devais préparer à manger, mon père ne devrait vraiment plus tarder à rentrer, il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre... Je regardais mon réveil sur ma table de chevet, totalement perdue, il était 22h36. Je m'étais endormie (plus de 3 heures!), j'avais oublié mon père, il était rentré et ne m'avait pas réveillé ! Je me levais en titubant légèrement, inquiète, peut-être n'était-il pas rentré ? J'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte, prête à débouler les escaliers pour vérifier que sa voiture était bien là quand je vis un petit bout de papier jaune qui attira mon attention sur ma porte. Je la refermais et prenais le bout de papier dans ma main, il y était écrit :

_Bell's, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais trop profondément. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas mort de faim, j'ai commandé des pizzas. Il y en a dans la cuisine si ton estomac te réveille pendant la nuit. J'ai mis ton réveil à 7 heures au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas._

_Bon courage pour demain, bises._

_Papa_

Ouf, il était bien rentré, mon cœur reprit un rythme normal et je souriais en regardant le petit bout de papier. Il était vraiment adorable ! Je n'avais pas vraiment faim et décidais plutôt de préparer mes affaires pour demain et de me mettre en pyjama pour retourner dormir...

Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire. Mais en préparant mes affaires, j'avais comme l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. J'attendais que ça me revienne à l'esprit, ne voyant pas ce que ça pouvait être étant donné que j'avais vérifié trois fois mes affaires.

Je venais de me mettre en pyjama et j'attrapais mon téléphone pour vérifier qu'il était chargé et fut surprise de trouver un message.

Un message d'Emily qui m'envoya un coup en pleine poitrine, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ce n'était pas tant son message mais plus ce à quoi il m'avait fait pensé. Ce que j'avais oublié _d'important_. Ce sur quoi je m'étais endormie avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir correctement.

_Hey Bellsy ! J'espère que tu es bien rentrée et que tu vas un peu mieux, tu ne semblais pas aller vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Le temps pourri de Forks te manque tant que ça ? =P_

_Je voulais aussi te dire qu'E.C. ne t'a pas quitté des yeux quand tu es partie du parking !_

_Tu l'aurais vu, c'était comique... Il m'as aperçue en train de faire des allers-retours entre lui et la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres et il m'as fait un sourire gêné ! Comme c'est mignooon !_

_Je l'ai pris la main dans le sac comme on dit ! Hahaha ! _

_Et toi qui me répète qu'il ne se passera rien entre vous ! Balivernes, comme dit ma grand-mère !_

_Bref, on se voit demain, bonne nuit !_

_XOXO_

_E._

Je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, me réinstallais sur mon lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de celui-ci et je ramenais mes genoux sur ma poitrine dans l'espoir illusoire de combler le vide qui y avait prit place.

Cette fois-ci, je ne contrôlais rien, les images flashaient dans ma tête, les mots s'enchaînaient, résonnant en moi, inlassablement, alors que je me balançais d'avant en arrière, heurtant mon lit au mur à chaque fois tout doucement comme si le silence était soudain devenu plus _fort_ encore pour accentuer ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

Je ne sais plus exactement combien de questions passèrent dans ma tête, dans quel ordre et si j'y avais trouvé des réponses. Tout était flou autour de moi, je ne voyais que ces questions, ces doutes et toujours les mêmes images, toujours les mêmes scènes que je revivais.

Je ne vis même pas le temps passer et quand un long frisson me parcourut, je me rendis compte que j'avais très froid, que mes joues était glacées, que mon dos était douloureux et mes mains pleines de fourmis d'avoir tant serré mes genoux.

Trois constations s'imposèrent alors à moi, un peu en désordre, un peu en même temps : j'avais pleuré, beaucoup à en croire l'était de mes joues et de mon t-shirt, pleins de larmes je ne m'étais pas couverte, d'où les frissons et la chair de poule que je remarquais alors et il était un peu plus de minuit. 00H21 pour être précise. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais dans cette position, assise là, à pleurer.

…

Je réussis à m'endormir au bout d'un temps indéterminé et je me réveillais le lendemain, fatiguée, cernée et les yeux bouffis. Je pris une bonne douche chaude et me dirigeais vers le lycée. Emily m'avait envoyé un message ce matin pour me dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. C'était tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. Encore moins à elle.

Aussi, j'avais royalement évité Edward, quand je l'avais entendu rire dans un couloir, j'avais immédiatement trouvé refuge dans les toilettes présentes sur ma gauche à ce moment-là j'étais restée un peu plus longtemps à la fin de chacun de mes cours et m'étais dépêchée d'aller au cours suivant j'avais couru à la cantine dès que la sonnerie avait retentit à midi pour prendre une pomme et un soda et m'enfermer dans ma camionnette, stratégiquement placée à un endroit ou Edward ne me verrait pas s'il allait à sa voiture. Bref, par je ne sais quel miracle, on avait décidé de m'épargner aujourd'hui puisque quand je quittais le parking (alors que tout le monde était encore en train de ranger ses affaires ou se trainant paresseusement vers la sortie à cause de la pluie), Edward n'était pas encore sorti.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près de la même façon, même si je n'évitais plus Edward aussi assidûment c'était difficile de toute manière avec Emily qui était revenue. Je l'avais donc croisé deux ou trois fois mais nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé, s'échangeant juste un signe de la main ou une bise rapide.

Emily s'était douté de quelque chose, elle m'avait dit, juste après que je lui ai assuré ne pas avoir très faim pour la troisième fois de la semaine « **Tu n'as pas très faim ou tu n'as juste pas très envie de croiser Edward ?** ». Ce à quoi j'avais répondu « **Pfft, n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai dis bonjour devant toi tout à l'heure, oui ou non ? Et puis c'est ridicule, tu sais très bien qu'on ne se parle presque jamais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je n'aie pas envie de le voir ?** ». Elle n'avait pas semblé croire un traitre mot de mes arguments mais était passée à autre chose, ce qui m'allait très bien.

…

Bref, nous étions vendredi soir, j'étais sur le point d'aller dormir quand Angela m'appela, on discuta de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demie heure et elle me demanda si on pouvait se voir demain ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Le samedi donc, je rejoignis Angie chez elle et nous passions notre après-midi à papoter. Elle et Edward s'étaient un peu parlé cette semaine et elle espérait que ça ne me dérangeait pas m'avait-elle dit honteusement. J'avais crié, un peu. Je n'allais pas taper une crise parce qu'elle parlait à Edward, c'était son ami et peut importe ce qui s'était passé (ou pas passé) entre nous, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Angie. Elle avait soufflé en disant que ça n'avait pas rien à voir vu qu'elle était ma meilleure amie et que cette histoire la touchait mais elle avait déclaré forfait en voyant mon regard (que j'espérais) noir.

Nous avions parlé de Ben aussi, elle lui en voulait parce qu'il avait annulé à la toute dernière minute une soirée qu'ils devaient passé ensemble parce qu'il avait match de foot avec les garçons et depuis, Angie faisait sa tête de mule et ne répondais plus à ses appels et à ses messages.

Bref, une vraie après-midi entre filles comme j'en avais besoin ! Vers 5 heures, alors que nous parlions d'Alice, je décidais de l'appeler... ça faisait longtemps.

**_ Alloooo ! **Répondit-elle de sa voix guillerette.

_ **ça va Alice ?**

**_ Bellaaa ! Oui ça va impec' et toi ?**

**_ ça va ça va, tu es chez toi ?**

**_ Ouip chef ' ! **Rigola-t-elle

_ **J'suis avec Angie, on voulait passer te voir... enfin si on te dérange pas bien sûr !**

**_ Nooon pas du tout, venez venez, mon idiot de frère n'est même pas là pour nous casser la tête !**

**_ D'acc', on arrive alors ! À toute', bisous !**

**_ Bisouuus !**

Angie souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et quand je haussais les sourcils ayant pour intention de dire « **quelque chose ne va pas ?** », elle se leva d'un bond et dit « **on y va ?** ». Je me levais un peu sceptique et la suivit.

Nous arrivions devant chez Alice et je fus étonnée, j'avais déjà vu la maison des Cullen de l'extérieur mais elle continuait de m'épater. Elle était si... tellement en harmonie avec ses propriétaires, avec elle-même aussi, ce mélange de bois et de verre, ce blanc et cette transparence c'était magnifique et surtout, en accord avec ce qui l'entourait. La nature à l'état brut. Bref je la contemplais, émerveillée quand on me sortit de ma rêverie :

**_ Bella ! Ouhouu ! Bella !**

**_ Hum oui pardon ! Bonjour Alice !**

Celle-ci souriait (comme toujours) et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Alice nous proposa d'entrer et je vis Angela se tourner vers moi comme si seule ma réponse comptait, le plus étrange est qu'Alice me regardait de la même manière. Je rougis un peu en baissant les yeux sur mes mains en soufflant un « **Je... Enfin, c'est gentil, on ne voulait pas te déranger... je veux dire...** ». Alice mit fin à mon supplice en me prenant par le bras pour me tirer vers le porche et dit «** Mais non vous ne dérangez pas et puis ma mère a très envie de vous rencontrer ! **».

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon et si l'extérieur était magnifique, je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire l'intérieur. Je regardais tout autour de moi, subjuguée. Quand Angela me donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, je sortis de ma contemplation (et l'en remerciais de toutes les langues que je connaissais dans ma tête) pour voir arriver la maman d'Alice enfin la maman d'Alice et d'Edward serait plus juste à vrai dire, elle avait ou plutôt il avait les mêmes yeux que la femme devant moi mais Alice avait le même sourire bienveillant. Je n'avais jamais vu Esmée Cullen d'aussi près, je l'avais aperçu un jour à l'autre bout du lycée, je l'avais rapidement vue dans sa voiture un jour mais c'était tout.

Je comprenais d'où venait la beauté d'Alice et celle (même si repenser à ça me donnait un coup à la poitrine, un de plus) d'Edward. Elle était rentrée par la baie vitrée qui donnait dehors de l'autre coté du salon, elle devait être en train de jardiner...

**_ Oh, bonjour les filles ! **

**_ Bonjour Madame Cullen ! **Répondîmes nous de concert avec Angela, sauf qu'Angela la regardait avec un grand sourire, je l'avais vu juste avant de baisser la tête, les joues rougies (c'était la maman d'Edward tout de même...)

_ **Ah non pas de ça, les filles Esmée c'est beaucoup mieux ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même !**

**_ Vous ne l'êtes pas du tout même ! **Répondit Angela faisant écho à mes pensées.

_ **Pas de vous non plus, je ne suis pas mamie encore !**

Angela rit un peu et ajouta **D'accord Esmée ! **J'entendis plus que je ne la vis, regardant toujours mes pieds m'inquiétant de tout salir, Angela aller vers elle et lui faire une bise et se présenter.

**_ Tu dois donc être Isabella, enfin Bella d'après ce que m'ont dit mes enfants.**

Je levais la tête vers elle et lui fis un petit sourire timide. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dis, toujours le rouge aux joues (arrgh, laissez moi tranquilles satanées rougeurs!)

**_ Oui... Je... Je préfère Bella...**

Elle me fit un sourire tendre et me fit la bise.

**_ Eh bien je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Connaissant mes enfants, c'était impossible autrement ! **Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

**_ Je fais confiance à Alice pour ça mais je suis un peu étonnée pour Edward ... **Remarqua Angie

**_ Ohh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai quelques années d'expérience... **Rigola-t-elle

_ **Eh bien j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur avec nous ! **Répliqua Angie

_ **ça c'est un secret de maman ! **Dit-elle en souriant et en regardant vers moi rapidement. **Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps, je retourne au jardin. Faites comme chez vous les filles et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose !**

**_ Merci Esmée ! **Répondit Angie

**_ Merci... **Soufflais-je doucement.

Nous étions restées une heure environ avec Alice puis nous avions décidé de rentrer, quand Esmée nous salua elle ajouta que nous étions les bienvenues et qu'elle espérait nous revoir bientôt ce qui me toucha, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est parce que je n'en avais pas l'habitude ou parce que c'était la maman d'Edward mais j'avais trouvé ça très gentil de sa part.

Sur le chemin qui nous menait chez Angie (nous avions pris sa voiture pour aller voir Alice, la mienne était chez elle) elle ne cessait de me jeter des regards en coin et quand elle stationna sa voiture, elle me dit :

**_ Je sais bien ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière et je ne voulais vraiment pas te le dire mais... je ne veux pas te cacher des choses alors... je suis désolée d'avance parce que je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'un casse-tête en plus mais... Irina a un copain.**

Je haussais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi ça me casserait la tête... elle ajouta suite à mon regard plein d'incompréhension :

**_ Ce que j'veux dire c'est qu'ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant et que... Enfin quand la semaine dernière je t'ai raconté... bref, je... j'étais persuadée que c'était d'elle dont Edward parlait mais... son copain il est venu la chercher mercredi au lycée et apparemment tout le monde est au courant donc... je ne penses pas que... enfin qu'Edward...**

**_ Ahh, bein j'sais pas, enfin j'crois pas que ça prouve quoique ce soit. On sait bien toutes les deux que ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôle pas alors...**

**_ Bien sûr mais ce que j'veux dire c'est que... cette... peste, elle n'est pas idiote contrairement à sa cousine... Et elle n'est pas si _peste_ que ça dans le fond... Elle se maquille trois fois trop, plait à tous les garçons en plus d'être la capitaine des pom-pom girls, met des jupes hyper courtes et elle...**

**_ Je crois que j'ai saisi Ang'... **La coupais-je en souriant, elle commençait à s'emporter

**_ Hum oui, excuse moi, bref elle n'est pas idiote comme je te l'ai dit et je ne pense vraiment pas que si ça avait été elle et qu'elle lui avait dit non elle s'en vanterait comme ça... Tanya ou Lauren auraient pu faire ça, quoiqu'elles ne lui auraient jamais dit non mais passons, si elle est amie avec Edward ce que je crois vraiment puisqu'il m'as dit lui-même qu'ils s'entendaient bien alors elle n'est pas idiote au point de balancer ça à toutes les filles au vestiaire. Mais elle n'est certainement pas aussi tordue d'esprit pour sortir avec Edward ET son copain en même temps. Et Edward n'est pas encore assez... bête pour ça... Enfin j'ai demandé confirmation je te l'avoues...**

Elle arrêta de parler, essoufflée et reprit avant même que je n'ai dit un mot :

**_ Et c'est pour ça que c'est un casse-tête, je ne sais pas si elle a inventé ça mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ou alors si il lui a vraiment dit de qui il était amoureux et dans ce cas, pourquoi il lui a dit à elle si ce n'est pas elle ? **Elle ajouta tout doucement, probablement comme pour ne pas me blesser **Et qui c'est... ?**

**_ … Hm bein très honnêtement Ang', tu me pose une colle. J'en ai strictement aucune idée, je la connais pas cette Irina alors je... enfin j'sais pas vraiment si elle a inventé ça ou si... **J'avais délibérément omis de parler de la partie de la phrase qui m'importait le plus...

**_ Oui enfin bref, on s'en fout de toute façon. C'est ce qu'on a dit hein ?**

**_ Oui c'est ce qu'on a dit Ang'. Pas de soucis, t'inquiètes.**

Elle ne me croyait pas, ça se voyait sur son visage, je lui fis un petit sourire que je voulais vraiment sincère. Après dix minutes de plus chez elle à papoter, je rentrais chez moi (je la soupçonnais de vouloir vérifier que j'allais bien...)

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette nuit-là, j'avais pleuré encore. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Trop. Et avant de m'endormir je me suis dit « Cette fois-ci c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour lui ».

Cette phrase devint un rituel à chaque « crise » que j'avais _enduré_ après celle-ci. Et rien que ça, c'était dur à gérer moralement. Le fait d'échouer, encore et encore. Quand j'avais pensé qu'il était dans chaque cellule de mon corps, je ne savais pas encore à quel point c'était vrai. Je le découvrais dans les nuits, les semaines, les mois suivants.

Edward n'avait pas vraiment été intéressé par Emily, je m'en étais rendue compte une semaine ou deux après notre discussion, c'était vraiment pour _un pote_ et je m'étais sentie ridicule. Félix avait des vues sur Emily depuis un certain temps et n'osait pas venir la voir et il avait demandé à Edward (quand il avait vu que celui-ci me connaissait et que je connaissait Emily) de me poser cette question. Je l'avais su quand Félix s'était décidé à venir parler à Emily pour de bon, deux jours après que j'ai raconté à celle-ci la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward. Elle n'y avait pas cru bien sûr, elle, elle était persuadée qu'Edward ne s'intéressait pas à elle puisqu'il voulait (dans la tête d'Emily seulement) sortir avec moi.

Bref, je m'étais sentie ridicule et j'avais pleuré, encore, parce que ça remettait tout en doute comme à chaque fois. Je commençais à me dire que dans le fond, s'il avait été intéressé par elle et qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, peut-être que cette fois-ci j'aurais pu me résoudre à l'oublier... Mais non. Il ne cessait de me compliquer la vie, de m'imposer des énigmes à s'en arracher les cheveux, de me torturer au point que j'allais bientôt avoir **vraiment** besoin d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Cette fois-là aussi était _censée_ être « la dernière ». Mais ça ne l'avait pas été.

…

Aujourd'hui, je ne comptais même plus toutes les fois où je m'étais endormie épuisée à des heures pas possibles, les joues pleines de larmes et le cœur meurtri.

Je m'étais lassée je crois de pleurer autant, peut-être que finalement le temps où je n'avais plus de larmes était arrivé. Peut-être que je m'étais endurcie, peut-être que ça ne me touchait plus autant, peut-être que je ne l'aimais plus autant tout simplement.

_**Balivernes ! **_Comme m'avait un jour dit Emily. Tout ça était faux et je le savais pertinemment. La douleur n'était pas juste partie, elle ne s'était pas juste faite plus douce ou plus rare. Non. Elle était là et le trou dans ma poitrine que j'avais ressenti la première fois puis la deuxième puis les fois où je pleurais trop, ne me quittait plus. Je ne pleurais peut-être plus, certes, mon oreiller n'était plus plein de larmes, certes, je ne me réveillais plus les yeux rouges et bouffis, certes, mais mon cœur lui ne cessait de crier son chagrin.

Et ça aussi c'était dur moralement. Me dire qu'il n'y avait plus un seul moment où je pouvais prétendre ne pas l'aimer parce qu'il m'avait comme marquée au fer rouge et que cette marque était tout le temps là.

La douleur s'était transformée en quelque sorte, je n'aurais pas supporté, je crois, qu'elle soit aussi forte que ce jour à Jacksonville. Avec le temps c'était juste là, présent pour me le rappeler mais aujourd'hui je ne sentais même plus la différence, je ne savais même plus ce que c'était de vivre sans.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais arrêté de me battre. J'étais épuisée alors j'avais abandonné. J'attendais juste que ça passe. Je voulais juste, un jour pouvoir me dire « c'est en train de partir, je vais aller mieux ».

J'étais lâche, j'étais hypocrite, j'étais fatiguée mais je m'en fichais. J'attendais juste que ça parte.

Et ça aussi c'était dur moralement. Me réveiller le matin et me répéter que j'étais lâche et hypocrite, m'endormir le soir et me répéter la même chose. Encore. Mais la douleur était trop forte et elle avait pour allié la tristesse. Et elles m'avaient battu.

Alors même si aujourd'hui je m'étais résignée à attendre, je n'oubliais pas que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Et tous les matins et tous les soirs, je pensais à ce qui faisait de moi une personne heureuse et chanceuse pour ne pas chuter dans cet abyme noir et sans fond qu'on appelle la dépression.

J'avais une famille, j'avais des amis qui tenaient à moi et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez. Parce qu'ils avaient été là, consciemment ou non pour moi quand je n'allais pas bien.

C'était dur mais j'allais bien. J'allais aussi bien que je le pouvais et c'était amplement suffisant.

Alors je me préparais à dormir. Parce que je me levais tôt demain, parce que mes amis m'attendraient, parce que j'avais la chance de me lever pour faire ce qui me plaisait et avouons-le parce qu'une fois de plus, je _Le_ verrais demain et que je ne voulais pas paraître trop affreuse.

~.~.~

Le destin n'avait pas arrêté de s'acharner sur moi après qu'on ait eu nos diplômes. Je n'avais apparemment pas encore tout vu puisque j'étais en deuxième année de Médecine à la Fac de Seattle et que j'étais, une fois de plus et pour la quatrième fois en cinq ans, dans le même établissement qu'Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors alors alors ? Besoin de vos impressions, de vos remarques, de vos avis, de vos questions n'importe quoi...<em>**

**_Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un peu triste mais ça va s'arranger, je ne pense pas faire un nouveau chapitre aussi démoralisant. Le prochain devrait être plus joyeux déjà !_**

**_Comme je vous casse la tête avec ça depuis un bon moment, voilà enfin notre "saut dans le temps". Donc on est pratiquement 1 an et demi plus tard à la fin du chapitre... Ne vous en faites pas je vais faire quelques flash-back pour certains moments et pour ne pas vous perdre complètement dans le temps de l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions surtout n'hésitez pas !_**

**_Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont donné l'envie d'écrire au plus vite : _Tigio_ ; _Lea1985_ ; _LFM'Ines_ ; _Frimousse30_ ;_ Lyllou42 _: _Mariefandetwilight_ ; _Emichlo_ et _Yayalia _et aussi bien sûr à _Les Maraudeurs a Poudlard _;_ Sorobkris _et _Saloua_ pour leurs mises en alerte et à _Lea1985_ pour sa mise en favoris !_**

**_ - Schplaaf._**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Y'a quelqu'un par ici ? Pour les curieuses/x ou celles et ceux qui se sont perdus, on va dire que oui...**

**Désolée pour cette absence, je sais que ça fait genre une éternité et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. Emploi du temps chargé, trop de choses à faire, baisse de moral et de motivation bref, j'ai eu pleins d'empêchements.**

**Comme je l'expliquais à Tigio, après cette période de... tout ça, j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait plus personne et je comptais revenir uniquement pour fermer mon compte mais j'ai reçu de sa part un très gentil message privé qui m'as redonné envie alors me voilà !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review sur le et les chapitres précédents, je vous remercie, vous m'avez redonné confiance quand j'ai relu vos commentaires et je m'excuse (encore une fois oui je sais) parce que je crois que je n'y ai pas répondu. Je dis je crois parce que je ne m'en rappelles honteusement plus, vous me direz "regardes ta boite de MP tout simplement" mais j'ai préféré poster ce petit truc ce soir et vous faire savoir que j'étais toujours en vie... J'y répondrais probablement ce week-end !**

**Dernier point, c'est vraiment un petit truc parce que, eh bien je reprends et que je ne me voyais pas écrire 10 pages sans savoir s'il y avait toujours du monde et qu'il faut que je m'y fasse de nouveau...**

****Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Rappel : Nous voilà un an et demi plus tard, on apprend à la fin du chapitre 14 que Bella et Edward sont tous deux en facs de médecine, sous-entendu dans la même fac...<em>**  
><strong>

**POV Bella :**

Je me levais comme tous les matins et ma première pensée fut pour _lui_ ou plus exactement c'était « Pourquoi ? ».

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'après tout ce temps, il me hante encore ? N'en avais-je pas eu assez ? Est-ce que le destin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'acharnait sur moi pour une raison particulière ou juste parce que c'était drôle ?

Pourquoi après tout ce temps, ne m'en remettais-je pas ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement sortir de ma tête et laisser à mon cœur une chance de survie ? N'avais-je pas droit, moi aussi, de goûter au bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour ?

Pourquoi et comment notre relation en était-elle arrivée là ? J'veux dire, ok je sais _pourquoi_ nous en sommes arrivés là, ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue tout de même à me parler ? Là encore, je comprenais plus ou moins, c'était difficile de faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas étant donnée mon amitié avec sa soeur et son amitié avec ma meilleure amie, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Tout ça devait définitivement être une blague, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions.

Parallèlement à mes problèmes existentiels, j'avais un autre problème bel et bien réel celui-ci. La fac. J'allais être en... Non j'étais en retard ! Je me levais rapidement de mon lit après avoir écarquillé les yeux devant mon réveil.

Je me préparais en quatrième vitesse et arrivait une trentaine de minutes plus tard dans l'amphi, 15 minutes après que le prof ait commencé son monologue. Celui-ci ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ma petite personne ce qui m'arrangeait particulièrement malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les étudiants.

En entendant la porte du fond se refermer, plusieurs dizaines de têtes se tournèrent vers moi. La plupart se détournèrent bien vite mais je sentais encore quelques pairs d'yeux braqués sur moi (j'avais rougi et baissé la tête vers mes pieds en me concentrant pour ne pas débouler l'escalier). Parmi celles-ci se trouvaient, pour la quasi-totalité, les étudiants qui s'ennuyaient et pour qui ma venue était un prétexte pour lever les yeux 5 minutes, j'osais « affronter » un seul regard...

Je m'assis à ma place et fixais la personne à ma gauche, celle-ci arborait un petit sourire moqueur et me fixait en retour.

**_ Ne dis rien.**

Un petit rire résonna à mes oreilles et quand je relevais les yeux, elle leva ses paumes au ciel et ajouta :

**_ C'est pas moi, j'ai rien dit.**

**_ Humpf.**

Après ma réponse très poétique, je sortais mes affaires et prenait un stylo dans le but de prendre le cours mais on m'interrompit :

**_ Comment peux-tu être en retard un lundi matin à 10 heures ?**

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Comment ? C'était simple, j'étais douée pour ça. Être en retard, paresser dans mon lit, tomber pile poil dans le kilomètre de bouchons sur l'autoroute, ne pas trouver ma carte étudiante à l'entrée de la fac... Bref, j'étais douée. Je répondis :

**_ Sérieusement ? Comment ? Je suis allée faire un tour en Antarctique tiens !**

Elle rit encore et je lui rendis un sourire. Allé, le cours !

Je pris des notes pendant l'heure et demie qu'il restait et soufflais un grand coup quand le professeur dit enfin « **Voilà, on se voit demain.** »

Je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse et levais automatiquement la tête vers la rangée du milieu où je savais qu'_Il_ était assis. Je tournais cependant rapidement les yeux, ça avait été un rapide coup d'œil, personne n'avait vu, ouf.

Emily arborait quand même un sourire, elle n'avait rien vu mais elle savait.

Sans rien dire, nous nous levâmes et prîmes la direction de la cafétéria où nous déjeunions tous les midis.

Elle prit à manger et je l'imitais sans grande conviction, nous prîmes place et elle parla enfin :

**_ Alors ? En Antarctique hein ?**

**_ Em' !**

**_ Non non j'ai rien dit, regardes-moi ! Je n'ai absolument rien dit !**

**_ Oui, très bien tu n'as rien dit mais je sais que...**

**_ Que je sais.**

**_ Oui. **Soufflai-je, épuisée soudainement.

**_ Oh ! Quand on parle du loup... Euhm excuses-moi, on ne parlait de personne bien évidement !**

Je souriais quand même à sa tentative de camouflage et me préparais à le voir entrer dans mon champ de vision.

Comme d'habitude, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mes yeux le cherchaient instinctivement et la tristesse qui pouvait se lire dans mes yeux dès qu'on parlait de lui fit immédiatement place à autre chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne m'étais étrangement jamais vue dans ces situations mais il me connaissait bien, trop bien. Et à une époque, il savait vous dire mon humeur en me regardant droit dans les yeux rien qu'une seconde. Alors je me disais que s'il avait lu la peine dans mon regard, j'en aurais forcément entendu parler non ? Peut-être que non vous avez raison, après tout, je ne suis plus rien pour lui. Une connaissance tout au plus.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je vis qu'il s'approchait de moi en souriant.

**_ Bella !**

**_ Salut Edward ! **Dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais convaincant.

**_ Alors comme ça on est encore en retard au cours de Mr Banner ? **

**_ Il me fatigue, j'y comprends quasi rien à son cours ! **Répondis-je après un instant de stupéfaction.

**_ Ohhh t'abuses, c'est pas si compliqué ! Tu veux que j't'explique vite fait ? **Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux à présent.

**_ Nan nan, j'vais y arriver t'inquiètes pas.**

**_ Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver ! Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésites pas hein !**

**_ Merci, c'est gentil.**

**_ Non c'est normal. Bon je vais vous laisser manger, bon ap' !**

**_ Merci à toi aussi ! **

J'étais... pff, j'étais vidée. Trouver un adjectif me qualifiant à cet instant me demandait même trop d'efforts. Trop de choses allaient et venaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri. Trop de questions circulaient, parmi elles, une retint mon attention « Comment peut-il faire semblant ? ». Désolée, je n'y arrives pas, moi.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

**_ Ouhou, la Terre à Bella !**

**_ Hein ? Heu pardon, Em', j'étais dans les nuages.**

**_ Oui je vois ça, désolée de t'interrompre mais on doit y aller !**

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et vis qu'il nous restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant le début du cours, je regardais Emily sans comprendre.

**_ Tu as oublié, pourquoi je m'en doutais ? **Oublié quoi ? Elle souriait, c'était bon signe, peut-être que ce n'était pas très important après tout... **C'est pas grave, je vais y aller et on se rejoint en cours t'inquiètes !**

**_ Euhm Em' ? **Dis-je en voyant qu'elle commençait à se lever

**_ Oh pardon, oui tu as oublié ce qu'on devait faire c'est vrai ! **Et elle rigola à nouveau, je trouvais qu'elle rigolait un peu beaucoup en ce moment... Félix était revenu ? Je notais cette question dans un coin de ma tête quand elle ajouta : **On devait aller voir le secrétariat et leur ramener les dossiers qu'on a – enfin qu'on est censées avoir – rempli pour faire de la danse... Tu te rappelles ?**

Et là, TILT, mince le dossier ! Le dossier qui était posé sur mon bureau, rempli et signé mais sur mon bureau. Je fis une petite grimace en m'en rendant compte et Emily balaya sa main devant elle en disant :

**_ C'est pas grave Bell's, je te le rappellerais ce soir et tu le déposeras demain. Je vais aller déposer le mien et on se retrouve en cours ?**

**_ Ok. Et Em'... **Elle était debout en train de remettre son manteau et quand je l'appelais, elle reporta son attention sur moi, je continuais alors : **je suis désolée d'avoir oublié.**

**_ C'est rien Bellsy, je comprends, on a toutes nos périodes « à l'ouest », je t'en veux pas ! À toute**

**_ Ouais, à toute Em' !**

Je m'en voulais d'avoir oublié, vraiment. On avait dit lundi et j'avais oublié. J'étais à côté de la plaque en ce moment !

Je me levais en soupirant contre moi-même, je ramassais mes déchets, pris mon manteau et mon sac et passais par la poubelle avant de sortir.

Un petit tour obligatoire aux toilettes, comme toutes les filles... Non ? Humpf peu importe.

Puis j'allais tranquillement vers notre amphi pour notre cours suivant. J'étais presque arrivée quand en passant devant une porte battante qui menait à des escaliers, on me tira par le bras.

J'eus un instant de frayeur mais très vite, je reconnus le visage de celui qui se tenait devant moi.

**_ T'es fou, j'allais crier au secours !**

**_ Hahaha, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !**

**_ Pff, n'importe quoi ! Et puis j'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?**

**_ Ben je voulais te voir ! **Dit-il comme si c'était évident

**_ Oui et on avait dit « pas à la fac ! », tu sais que je ne veux pas...**

**_ « Que tout le monde le sache, parce que les gens BLA BLA BLA ». **Il m'avait coupé et imité – très mal d'ailleurs ! Il reprit : **Et non, ON n'avait pas dit, TU as dit ! Et c'est toi qui est arrivée en retard ce matin, j'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir... en privé **ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

**_ Et c'est une raison pour me kidnapper alors qu'on a cours dans... **Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre... **3 minutes !**

**_ C'est de ta faute ! Et puis, je sais très bien qu'en vrai t'es bien contente que j'sois là, j'te manquais trop !**

**_ Pff, prétentieux ! J't'ai vu y'a même pas une heure j'te rappelle !**

**_ Vu ? T'appelle ça se voir toi ? Pas de bisou ni rien, j'appelle ça apercevoir moi...**

**_ Roh, joues pas sur les mots, tu m'as comprise.**

…

Et voilà, je suis encore en retard ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment pas de ma faute, _il_ ne voulait pas me lâcher !

Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma place à côté d'Emily et de prendre des notes, le cours a déjà commencé depuis 5 bonnes minutes !

Quand la porte grince, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder qui est plus en retard encore que moi : Edward. Tiens, je le pensais déjà assis, il est toujours là avant moi d'habitude...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? J'arrête, je continues? Vos avis m'intéressent ! <strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire même si je suis affreusement en retard ;)**_

_**Bisous à toutes, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**- Schplaaf.**_


End file.
